You & Me Together Never
by ZisisGirl23
Summary: Tara was kicked out of Dauntless and left to face the regular world when she was twelve. The regular world is past the gates (our world). At age seventeen humans from the regular world are allowed to enter the gates and face initiation. It's five years late and the reason why Tara got kicked out is back is here to bring her back in, and that reason is Kyle, Four and Tris' son.
1. Welcome Home!

**Hi People! This is my first Divergent Fanfic and i hope you like it! Just try it! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent or it's characters!**

**Hope you like it!~ ZisisGirl23**

"Miss, you'll have to come with us." The tall dark man dressed in black said. A Dauntless warrior. I always knew they would find me in the normal world. The world without factions, the world beyond the gates that separates them from us.

"I don't think so." I growled and suddenly I was on his back pressing a knife to his neck. More soldiers came out from the hidden buildings into the ally.

"I suggest you let him go. You cannot win, Tara." A deep voice said and the men parted. I gasped, seeing who the owner of the voice was. I had buried my memories of him long ago, hoping he wouldn't find me, hoping his FAMILY wouldn't find me.

"Kyle." I growled as I slid from the dauntless soldier's back.

"Mom and dad want to see you." He said bored. He wore black like the rest. He had his moms ice blue eyes and his dad's dark brown hair. His face was chiseled along with his muscular body. He had definitely grown since I left the Factions five years ago. He was nineteen now, I eighteen. He towered over my five foot four height.

"You can tell Tris and Four that I don't want to come back for initiation into your Society." I snapped. I was a regular human that had grown up in the factions with Kyle's families. Four and Tris, the leaders of Dauntless had raised me as their own but I had always felt apart from them though inside I knew I was part of the Dauntless, that all changed because of Kyle's little stunt which caused me to succumb to my cowardice and leave for the regular world I was meant to be in.

Now, five years later I stand surrounded by Dauntless leaders, confront the bane of my existence, ex-brother from another mother, and ex-crush. Crush. Not lover, just crush.

"Who says you have to go through initiation?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes looking down at me as he walked towards me. I didn't step back, I never did from him. I was not scared of him anymore.

The Factions had initiation for the regular people in the world past the gates. They let us go there much like they have initiation for kids at sixteen to change factions. For us mundane it was seventeen.

"Are you saying your parents are making an exception for me?" I asked with mock surprise, of course his parents would. They had loved me like I was their own child and I truly missed them, but I couldn't stay after what Kyle did to me. I wouldn't stay.

"In a sense. Now come on, or I'll drag you." He said pointedly glowering at me. I ignored him and turned around and started to walk away when he grabbed my and tossed me over his shoulder. I writhed around in his grip. He wore finger less gloves and I felt them touch my bare legs. I was wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a purple tank top, and sandals.

"Stop it! Put me down!" I screamed as he and the soldiers walked through the gates. I screamed but no mundane helped. They were all scared of the dauntless, very few went for their initiation. When we got through the gate and left the regular Chicago Kyle through me down. The Dauntless shut the gate and Kyle looked at me with an evil grin.

"You think we'd let you go that fast?" He asked.

"Go. To. Hell." I growled.

"Oh I've been there in back, it's called living with you." He said and then I heard the trains.

"I suggest you follow unless you want me to get one of my soldiers to carry you, and they wont be so nice." Kyle said. I glared at him and got off the ground.

"Don't tell me you forgot how to get on and off a moving train." He said with mock concern I snorted and jumped on swiftly when the train came Kyle came in after me. The ride was short and when we reached the roof to the Dauntless compound I jumped off. I stood at the edge of the roof as the Dauntless soldiers went down. It occurred to me that Kyle had said they were his soldiers. He must have applied for that job after his initiation. Four must be proud. I sighed and decided I couldn't put it off any longer. Time to face the music.

I jumped off the roof and landed on the net, I laughed feeling the thrill run through my body. The dauntless were all watching and I grabbed a hand and when I looked up to see who it was, I found the eyes of my old foster father, Four.

"Welcome Home." My foster mother said and I noticed her next to him, Tris, the Dauntless leaders.

Kyle stood bye them and next him stood my old foster sister, Olivia.

"Tara!" She shrieked and hugged me. Everyone welcomed me back, and I felt fine after five years. Everything was just right. But there was one things, and that one thing had eyes that watched me the whole time I was being welcomed back.

And that one thing's name was Kyle, the guy who got me kicked out of the Factions in the first place.


	2. I'm Not Your Puppy Anymore

**Hey People, thanks so much for reviewing those of you who did. anyways for the new people, please review if you think i should continues i don'****t want to waste my time if no one likes this story! So please Review! Anyways hope you like this chapter! It's longer then the last one because i didn't have much time last night but today i have plenty!~ ZisisGirl23**

"No."

"Why don't you understand? You need a job and we need an initiate trainer." Four said irritated. We were in his office which was stacked with papers, and a whole bunch of computers. When I used to hang out here when I was little it had been clean and organized. Both him and Trist couldn't stand clutter, apparently they just couldn't keep up with things now.

"I have a job and I have school! I'm probably going to get kicked out of both now that I'm HERE!" I screamed.

"Like being a professional dancer is a job along with waiting tables at an Italian shack." Kyle snorted. He stood blocking my exit by leaning against the door. As of right now I was being offered a job, or should I say ordered to take it.

"You know nothing about my life." I snapped at him.

"I know you were kicked out of your first school when you left and now head to a boarding school for the "elites". I know your hours for being a waitress are four days a week, five to twelve. And that on Friday's you go and preform dances with an academy down the street from your school. " With every sentence he took a step forward until he was right in front of me, breathing my air and trying to seem intimidating. And he was failing.

"Stalking me? Or are you just obsessed?" I challenged.

"Like I'd miss your tiny ass." He scoffed. Tiny ass? Did he just said I had a tiny-

"Kyle, language!" Tris intervened looking pissed off. She didn't care about his language but the look she sent him told him to shut up. She didn't want him scaring me off. Oh I wasn't scared just annoyed. Kyle looked at mom and took a step back.

"Mom, I brought her here, cant I just go?" Kyle asked rolling his eyes. What a diva.

"This is your mess now fix it." Tris snapped. Wait. His mess? I turned back to Kyle.

"Oh my god. What did you do?" I asked expecting the worst. Kyle was always a trouble maker from the time he could understand the concept of hurting and destroying. How Tris and Four hadn't given him away or paid someone to take him away was beyond me. But then again, Kyle was a good asset in the Dauntless community. Strong, tall, deadly, lean, handsome…Whoa! Stop right there. We're not letting a little twelve year old crush back in. Nuh uh, shutting the doors to that and throwing away the key forever.

"That's none of your business!" Kyle's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"He beat up Eric's son, the other trainer he worked with." Olivia piped in. She sat on the couch in the office, while Four was on his spinning chair and Tris standing beside him.

"He trains initiates and is a general of the Dauntless?" I asked quizzically.

"Yep. Don't ask me how that happened I think dad was showing favoritism or he just didn't want to have Eric's kid being general." Liv said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you'd beat up the poor kid." I said turning to Kyle.

"Well you seemed to have turned into a bitch since we last saw you running out of here like a scared little girl. Oh I forgot, that was you." Kyle shot back.

"Enough!" Four roared.

"Why don't you just try it out for a bit. It doesn't even take up the full day." Tris said. I sighed and walked over to her and took her hands in mine. This woman had raised me and I felt the need to show her that I cared about her wanting me back because what other reason would Four and her want. I could see it in their eyes they were concerned about me and missed me. They didn't want me to leave, and neither did Liv. Kyle was the one that wanted me gone.

"Mom." I said, taking a breath. "I can't do this, I can't stay. I've changed. I wish-"

"You are such a goddamn coward!" Kyle burst. I slowly turned around and gave him my "You're dead to me" look. I closed my eyes.

"If I'm a coward then you would be at the bottom of the Chasm, because you fear me, the one who you call a coward. After what you did Kyle there is only one coward in this room and that is you. If I was a coward I would have ran back here when some guy as big as you tried to get into my pants. But no. You want to know how I got kicked out of my first school, for beating him up. He had a dislocated jaw, his arm was fractured in three places and he had a cut close to his jugular from my knife. So you tell me, am I really a coward?" I spoke in a low voice.

All was silent. I could see Tris' face twist into a look of shock to anger and back to shock. The thought of rape always caused her to grow sick.

"They sent me to the boarding school and at first people were scared of me and then I was suddenly Ms. Popular. I realized something going there, in this world no matter where you are you always have to act a certain way in the Factions or in the regular world." I continued

So I play my part: at school I'm miss perfect at everything, but no one messes with me. At the restaurant I'm the polite waitress no matter how rude the customers are. Here I was always the fearless and mischievous. The only place I can ever be myself is at the Dance academy. And I think you all know that. Dancing was the only way to escape it all. But now I have a life I like, thanks for that Kyle." After finishing my speech I walked past Kyle and out the office. I shut the door and closed my eyes and massaged my temples. I couldn't leave just yet.

My feet were moving before I could think anything coherent. I remembered the Dauntless compound like the back of my hand. As I passed people through the Pit I knew they were wondering why the hell was a regular person here. Usually they were all scared. Some recognized me, and I recognized them but I didn't approach. Some were new and I knew they were gossiping.

My five foot four frame with pale skin and dark, practically black, brown hair was long and flowed down to my hips. I didn't bother tying it this morning. The smack of my sandals against the stone floor was heard loudly. I didn't look at anyone as I made my way to the only place where my thoughts would make sense.

Soon I heard a roar or the Chasm. I walked over and sat down at the spot Four used to bring us kids when we were little. He used to tell us stories of him and Tris here. She'd come too, we were a family back then. No matter the differences we were all together. Back then Liv would be scared but Kyle and I would dare each other to the edge. When I turned ten Liv and mom stopped coming and eventually Four was busy with running the Faction. So it was just me and Kyle. Soon I became attached to him and he didn't mine. I followed him around like a lost puppy.

Two years alter though his teenage years changed him. He suddenly realized how uncool it was to have his little foster sister running around with him. I was the typical little sister to him, always stealing his chances with girls, getting in the way when him and his friends wanted to do something dangerous and I wanted to tag along. But in truth I didn't want him to see me as his little sister, but something more. I developed a crush on him since I was ten and it grew so big when I was twelve. I was always there and he didn't like it then. I was an inconvenience. Back then I didn't realize why, but looking back I could see his understand but what he did to me cost me a lifetime.

I think it was the fact that I told him that I didn't want him to date anyone and ruined his chances with a pretty Dauntless girl named Sabrina. When I dumped paint on her and told her to stay away from my brother she broke his heart And return he broke mine. He wanted to get even so him and his buddies did the scariest thing possible to a twelve year old girl.

That one little thing they did was to be the message to leave Kyle alone. And it was sent loud and clear. In fact their plan worked a little to well and I suddenly realized the truth in the Dauntless community, they want you to try to be fearless which I wasn't. So I left.

I massaged my head trying to clear my thoughts. I knew Tris and Four wanted me back and obviously Olivia, but could I fit back in without strangling Kyle, or falling for him again? I wasn't so sure. Because I knew that if I did either of those things it would be my ultimate demise.

Searching for an answer I didn't hear anyone walk up behind me until they sat down and started talking.

"You say you've changed, yet you still come here. The very place I used to sit when I was your age." Four said looking out into the Chasm.

"I want to stay." I admitted. "But after what happened I will always been known as Kyle's puppy. My rep was ruined here years ago and will follow me if I stay. I don't want to deal with that." I said looking out and dangling my feet over the spraying water.

"Avoiding what is in the past and letting it control your future is a fear you have to face head on. I understand your hatred for Kyle. Believe me when you left your mom and I accused him and punished him. He had no right to do that to you, and he realized that a couple of years ago when he faced what you faced. But for now I know you want to be here. Though you have a perfect life back in the regular world your Dauntless side will always stay with you and you know that." Four said. He was so philosophical, such a perfect match for mom's impulsive personality.

"Dad I'm not the same." I said looking up at him. I pushed my long hair out of my eyes. He looked older then last time I saw him. He had a few wrinkles and even a few grays. He wasn't even that old, but being a leader took the life out of you.

"I know, but those who hurt you don't know that. To them your still that scared little girl. That's what they thought about your mom. But you're not. Now is the time to show them that. I can see what life has done to you, how mature you have become. I have kept tabs on you, your mom and I have. And seeing as how you have survived so many near death experiences in the real world we think it would be right for you to train the initiates with Kyle. This will show Kyle just how much you've grown up." I looked up at the last part and glared at him.

"We all knew you loved him when you were little, to everyone it was obvious except to Kyle. To him you were the little sister. But after what happened he knew. He thought he could control you, now you have to show him. This is your chance." He continues and smiled at him after every word.

"I guess you're right, but I have one condition on this. I'm allowed to leave the compound and the Factions whenever I want to." I said.

"I think we can arrange that. Now let's go, the initiates and regulars transferred a few days ago. Today is guns. I think you want to be there so." Dad said and pulled me up along with him. I followed him to the shooting practice room. When the glass bullet proof door swung open I felt the nervousness and thick air of the room rush at me. I could only think one thing for the initiates inside. Boy I felt sorry for them for having Kyle as an instructor.

Kyle stood in the center at a target aiming with his pistol, ready to shoot. But he stopped as soon as the door opened. He turned around and looked at me and dad.

"I'll leave you to it." Dad said and winked at me. Then gave the initiates a warning look and left. He knew things were about to go down between me and Kyle. Always was a smart man.

I put a strip of gum in my mouth and started to chew. I scanned the crowd of initiates. I could pick our the regulars from the ones form the other factions there were about three of them. There were so many Erudite's, and Candor's. I saw two Abnegation's and two Amity's. There was one girl that was standing close to Kyle and watching him with wonder. Poor thing. Kyle was talking to them explaining to them how to fire and then took his stance again. But before he could I spoke up.

"You're stance is wrong." I called as I walked in and walked past all the initiates. Kyle turned to look at me as I made my way towards him.

"Excuse me?" He growled. I knew he wasn't going to introduce me to the initiates so I'd have to make my own impression.

"Your stance is wrong, your way too rigid." I said and Kyle's gaze turned stony.

"Then why don't you show us how it's done _Regular_." He said trying to insult me. I rolled my eyes and he tossed me the gun. I looked at the girl I had noticed earlier. She was tall for age, had short blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was definitely a Erudite from her stance and air of superiorty. She snorted when she saw me. I could sense others doing the same but I ignored them I looked over at her and glared.

"Scram." I said and she glowered at me.

"I don't take orders from regulars." She spat the words at me.

"Well now I suggest you learn." I said and pushed her out of the way. I always hated snobs.

"Kyle?" she asked looking behind me at Kyle, as if he'd help her.

"You will obey and respect her the same way you do to me, Clare." He said and her cheeks went red with embarrassment and of course…rejection. He looked at the other initiates.

"That goes for the rest of you, unless you think you can take her down then go ahead and be my guess. I'm not stopping you, I think it would save all of us." He said the last part under his breath. I glared at him. Then I aimed the gun. I turned my head to meet Kyle's gaze. Without breaking it I relaxed and fired the gun three times. I tossed the gun back to him and turned to look at the target. Everyone was silent and starring at the big whole in the center of the red bulls eye.

I looked at the initiates.

"You guys should get used to seeing me, I'll be training along side Kyle. Don't even try and attack me, I may be a Regular but I grew up in Dauntless, and the regular world just taught me more on how to use my abilities. Now, go ahead and start shooting. Just remember to relax your stance and aim carefully. You may not get it the first time today but just try." I said and I turned back to Kyle who was staring at me. I walked up to him so I was close to him. I leaned up to his ear.

"I'm not your little puppy anymore." I whispered and then I turned and walked out of the room. It was time for my chance to live again. And I was going to use it to my full advantage. And this time Kyle couldn't stop me.


	3. Dancing, Fighting, & Drinking

**Hi everyone! So i like this chapter so if you do too please Review! I really want to know if this story is worth it! So please review! Anyways hope you care about this story!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter3: Dancing, Fighting, & Drinking**

That night my roommate at my boarding school Erin met me with Liv at the fence. We had agreed to meet up every Friday at the Dance Academy and hang out on Saturday. I was to keep her updated and to make sure to text the guys. Erin and I hung out with a lot of guys, it was kind of weird, some would say I slept with them but it was the exact opposite. It was like Kyle had scarred me for any guy. I was always comparing guys to him after I left. But these guys were our brothers. Always there for me, but then again they were boys.

Anyways Liv tried to cheer me up about living back in Dauntless but I hardly paid attention to her on the train ride back. Even though she was my foster sister I knew things couldn't go back to the way they were before. I think she just wanted to pick everything back up but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I'd been through too much to realize that people were just selfish in this world and to avoid them you would have to make yourself seem closed off. So that's what I did.

She showed me into my new apartment. It was closed to the training rooms. She handed me my keys to the rooms for emergencies but I knew what she was secretly doing. On the key ring was a specific key Kyle and I had to steal from Tris' ring. The dance room.

At least that's what we called it. It was surrounded by mirrors and had a marble floor. You must be thinking why Dauntless has a dancing room. Well since the gates were opened the Regular world's influence was huge including music, dancing, acting, and all sorts of stuff. Weird I know but it didn't change the Dauntless personally. They were still feared and still dangerous. The dance moves actually happened to be deadly and gave your body a way to be flexible and enabling to be less tense in a fight.

Believe it or not Kyle danced with me. But it wasn't ballet it was stuff we saw in random movies that Four actually had hidden away. Stuff like hip hop interested him. I doubted he wanted that little secret getting back out. Another reason he had hated me. Don't need a big mouth little sister telling his best friends about his hidden talent.

Liv said we needed to go shopping and I agreed it was so plane. The only thing that was different about it then regular rooms in the world beyond the fence was that it was entirely black. I guess Olivia realized I wasn't a complete dark room fan. I needed something to brighten it up. Like neon colors against the dark room!

When she left I started unpacking my things. One carry on held my clothes and the other held my dance stuff, my work out clothes, CDs, and more importantly Stereo. By the time I was done I was too tired to actually go get anything to eat.

The next morning I decided I needed to loosen up and adjust so I picked out a pair of yoga shorts and a blue tank top. I didn't feel like accepting myself as being completely Dauntless again. I showered, and brushed my teeth and changed into the clothes. I grabbed my key ring, cell phone, and black Nike sneakers.

I walked into the Dance room and decided to stretch. I tied up my hair into a long pony tail and began stretching against the mirrored walls and floor. I was in the middle of bringing my foot up against one of the mirrors when I actually looked into the mirror and found someone behind me leaning against the door frame.

"You finally got it. Congradts." Kyle said smirking as he watched me hold my foot, making me look like I was doing a split in the air. I had seen Selena Gomez do that move in a movie called Another Cinderella Movie. Kyle walked in his eyes taking my stance as he walked towards me. I realized that I had dropped my foot as Kyle stood in front of me. He stopped a foot away from me and beckoned me to come to him. Like hell I would. He realized that and suddenly he grabbed my wrist and turned me around and pulled my back to his chest. His hand on my wrist relaxed and moved to take my hand in a backwards hold. His other hand pressed against my stomach.

I felt my breath grow shallow, and my eyes grow wide. There might have been a time when his touch in dancing was insignificant but feeling him against me after five years was a totally new sensation. Still I managed to breathe and apparently talk.

"When was the last time you practiced?" I asked trying to make my voice sound even and succeeding. I needed to prove to him he didn't have a hold on me like he did five years ago.

"Does it matter? I'm still good." He said cockily. His eyes met mine in the mirror. I felt his eyes glaze over as if reminiscing the last time we had been in the same position years ago. I could see him trying to cope with the memories and trying not to look weak. He failed though because he was an open book in front of me, but in front of others he would have seemed composed and sure of himself.

"Always leading, but I think things have changed since we last danced together." I said and his eyes snapped back to reality.

"Really?" He asked doubtfully mocking me, and I snorted.

"Please you probably forgot about dancing when you forgot about me. But id didn't forget. I'm a dance coach at the Academy. I know what I'm doing professionally, not just a child like dream." I said and I pushed out of his embrace. Kyle looked at me and it was like this was the first time that we weren't the same. It was as if he had just realized I had grown up and I was mature and different. His gaze wandered my body but not in lust but in curiosity. As if he wasn't even sure I was real.

"Eyes up here buddy." I said as I smirked and went over to sneakers and put them on. I had taken them off to dance. Kyle watched me carefully and finally he turned away from me.

"We need to meet the initiates in the training room in twenty minutes. I brought you a muffin. Actually Liv got it for you and stuffed it into my hand. I was going to your apartment when I saw the lights on. Only you would some here." He said and then walked over to the brown paper bag he must have left at the door on the floor. He opened it and handed me a blue berry muffin. Then he took out an asiago cheese bagel and started to put cream cheese on it. My eyes widened.

"Hey now, why do I get the muffin?" I huffed and Kyle chuckled.

"Scared of getting fat?" He asked.

"Gimme the bagel." I demanded and he shook his head. I leapt at him and he laughed. We fell on the ground wrestling for the bagel. Then before he realized it I had pinned him. The bagel was in his hand, but mine were pinning him. I leaned over and wrenched the bagel from his grasp biting it with my mouth. Then I got up and threw the muffin at him. Kyle coughed as the crumbs landed on him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"You snooze you lose buddy. You'd think a Dauntless general would be able to take a shorty like me." I replied smirking. He glared at me as he got up and brushed off the crumbs and bit into the remnants of the muffin.

"Come on we're going to be late." He said and I rolled my eyes as I followed him out, turning off the lights and locking the door. I wouldn't understand what had just happened in there until tonight when things got pretty crazy.

"What the hell Kyle? You're doing it all wrong!" I snapped.

"And you're not? The move is supposed to dodge and then punch twice in the stomach!" He shouted.

"No! It's dodge and a punch to the jaw and then kick to the stomach!" I screamed. We were in the middle of showing the initiates how to fight and showing the complex moves when we got into a little disagreement over the order of moves.

"What would you know _Regula_r" He spat.

"More then you do apparently." I hissed. We stood in the middle of the rink shouting in each other's faces while the initiates just watched. I could here some placing bets on which one of us would crack. Currently I had a feeling that it would be Kyle since his frustration was getting the best of him.

"Prove it!" He snapped and the we circled. Before he could even register what had happened I had dodged his coming fist then punched his jaw and then kicked his stomach. He was on the ground so fast everyone just gasped. I held him down his my foot and holding his arm.

"That is how it goes." I said with a little triumphant smile.

"You are a bitch." He growled and I felt myself taken back to when Sabrina broke his heart. That was the first time he'd ever cursed it had been calling ME and bitch.

"Don't need to be told twice. It's either being a bitch or being thrown to the ground and stomped on." I snapped out of my daze and said. I kicked his side and then got out of the rink.

"That's how you do the move. Now go ahead and practice!" I shouted and the initiates started practicing on the mats.

"You think you belong here but you don't!" Kyle growled behind me and I turned around. The boy I had seen back in the Dance room was completely wiped from his features. In his place was a deadly looking man who was full of anger, and beauty.

"Just because I'm right doesn't mean you have to thro a tantrum." I said calmly and Kyle laughed cynically.

"Yeah, like how you were right about my girlfriends. Or lack of should I say. You're always right little Tara. Never once have you been wrong." He said sarcastically. And when he said 'little' I felt like I had been punched in the jaw and then in the stomach. A slap would have been what he said to me in the rink. That had been nothing.

"You know what? If you cant let go of the past then you have some serious issues that you should discuss with a therapist." I said growing angrier by the second.

"Oh look who's talking. You can't forget the past either! Every time I look at you I see it in your face that you cant forget that I chose so many other girls over you!" And then I saw red. Before I knew what my body had done he was staggering back with a bloody nose and a bruise underneath his eye.

"You may have chosen them over me but I chose the Regular world over you!" I snapped and I was heading for the door. I was almost out but not before I heard one of the initiates speak to Kyle, I think his name was Sean.

"Dude that is one crazy ex-girlfriend." He said and I was gone. If only Sean knew how wrong that statement was. It should have said

'dude that is one crazy ex-sister.' But of course none of them knew about my relation to Kyle.

I walked straight to Liv's room and banged on the door. It was three o'clock. Hopefully I didn't wake her up. Liv slept really late. At least she did. She opened the door and sure enough her hair was messed up and she was in her pajamas.

"What the hell Tara? I have the night shift in the control room!" She shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"You want to get drunk?" I asked and she smiled knowingly.

"We going to one of the clubs in the pit?" She asked.

"You know it." And she laughed.

"Come on then. I want to try on some of your clothes though! Let's go change at your place!" I laughed and we did.

We left my apartment at around five. I told her what had happened with Kyle, leaving out what happened in Dance room in the morning. Live just rolled her eyes when she heard what Kyle said.

"He needs to learn how to let things go." She grumbled as we headed for the Pit. I was in a pair of black skinny jeans, and a silver silky halter top. Liv was in a pair of my dark purple leggings and a black tank top.

When we reached the club Formidata, I think it was Latin for The Feared. The things about Dauntless clubs were that they were ALWAYS open. Always. So when we walked in I wasn't surprised to see some old friends already passed out.

"Madeline!" Liv called to a black haired girl who I recognized as one of my old friends. We weren't close but we had played together when Kyle had ditched me at times.

"Oh my god! Tara! It's soooo goodie to seeeyoooo!" She hooted and slurred her words as she stumbled towards us. She hugged me and I smelt alcohol over her.

"Hey Maddy." I said and we walked over to the bar. I ordered a margarita. I planned on getting really drunk tonight. But apparently some people were there for more. There was a couple at the corner of the bar pressed up against wall making out. It was gross and just wrong. I sighed, the Dauntless were just so open. That was another reason I didn't fit in. I wasn't always open with my emotions.

"I gulped down my margarita and then I pulled Liv to the dance floor. We danced for a few songs and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around and then I saw a familiar face.

"Zane!" I shrieked as I hugged him. Zane was mom and dad's friend's son. His dad was Zeke and his mom was Shauna.

"Hey Tar!" He said and we danced. Through the course of the night I saw plenty of my old friends. Some of them just scowled at me, others welcomed me back. A lot had changed and it all made sense to me as to why when I stumbled to the bar to grab a bottle of water. My vision was fading in and out as I sat down. But I noticed that the couple in the corner were part now giggling, and I noticed the girl was an initiate. She was tall but very pretty. She must be Dauntless born, because I would have remembered her if I had instructed her today. She had dyed purple hair, and pale skin. Then I turned to the guy and I froze. My jaw didn't drop. There wasn't a feeling of sadness in my stomach. There wasn't a flicker of surprise as the he turned around to some chick who was calling his name on the floor. He winked over his shoulder at her. That's when I knew why everyone looked at me with weird looks.

The boy was Kyle. And the girl he was with was totally in love with him. She was smiling and looking at him like I once had. Oh my god. It was like story of my life. But then I realized the difference between me and her. She could actually have Kyle before he broke her heart but I didn't. Kyle suddenly turned towards me and I could see he was tipsy. He blew a kiss at me, spiting me to do something about the girl in his arms. But she didn't know me and I had no claim over him and suddenly I didn't care.

I realized that I missed the Regular World because when I had to deal with ex-boyfriends I had true friends there to help me. But here I was lonely even with Liv no one understood me better then the Regulars.

"That guy hurt you to or something?" A deep voice behind me asked and I spun around. He was tall, blonde haired, and green eyes. But he wasn't Dauntless well he was but he wasn't originally, even with the black jeans, leather jacket and combat boots he wasn't original to here. I knew it by the way he acted. A Dauntless would have just ignored me but he saw me out of everyone because I was different then the others.

"Nah, just…old memories." I mutter and he nodded and ordered a beer and took the stool next to me.

"So what's a regular doing in Dauntless?" He asked casually turning to me and leaning back to look at me. His eyes scanned at me and he smirked. Perv. Well a cute perv, but a perv nonetheless.

"I could ask the same." I said smiling. His eyes narrowed and I saw him grin.

"You could say I didn't fit in with the Regulars." He said shrugging.

"You don't fit in here either." I pointed out that he was sitting here by himself, well he had me but no other Dauntless.

"My friends are coming, anyways. What are you doing here?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Erudite much?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Whatever, just wanted to know if I was alone this year or if another transferred." He said.

"I didn't transfer, I just came home." I replied.

"Oh?"

"I used to live with Four, Tris, Olivia, and Kyle. I'm their foster sister. I left five years ago and then they decided to drag me back in to train initiates." I said. The boy watched me carefully.

"Really?" He asked dryly and I cracked a smile.

"Yep!" I replied cheerly he smiled.

"Well I guess that explains starring at Kyle." The boy replied.

"I never got your name." I said.

"Blake." He said simply. "You?"

"Tara." I said and he nodded.

Suddenly a seriously tall guy like eight foot tall clapped Blake on the shoulder. Behind him stood a tall red head with green eyes. She noticed me looking and smiled at me. I nodded to her.

"Dude! You get a hottie and just decide not to share?!" The tall guy asked winking at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Yeah man, that's just how I roll. I meet my girls solo. I don't need a wingman." Blake replied coolly. He winked at me and this time I smiled back.

"Tara this is Jordan and Cassie." Blake said pointing to the tall guy then the girl.

"Hey." I said.

"Hola." Cassie said, with an American accent. Ah another regular transfer. She looked to be from New York. She was a city girl I knew that.

"Hello good looking." Jordan said and I knew he transferred too. He was tall but he was tan and he had bleach blonde hair. A former surfer maybe, California or Florida. I thought.

"You want to hang with us?" Blake asked catching my attention. He wore a smile. I hesitated then I looked back at the room I was in. Why the hell was I here? Liv was grinding against some guy she just met. Kyle was back to making out and groping the initiate with purple hair and here I was completely baffled as to why I was here. I wasn't a Dauntless. I as a Regular and I might as well embrace that because Dauntless had been etched on top of the being Regular but I always knew I was one. I looked back at Blake and grinned.

"You know what? Why not?!" I cried and he laughed, and I knew I made the right choice.


	4. I Actually Like This Chick

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for those of you who have reviewed as for the rest of you please review i really like this story and i definitely want to continue!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter4: I Actually Like This Chick**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding head ache in my room. As I swung my legs over the side of the bed to get to the bathroom I kicked something and that something was warm and decided to groan. I suddenly remembered that Blake decided to sleep over to make sure I was okay after we both drank till we could hardly make sentences. Last night we had played cards, talked about the Regular World and then the rest of the night was a blur of babble and drinking. We made it back to room god knows how, by two o'clock. As of now I checked my clock it was ten forty five.

I walked to my closet and pulled out some comfortable clothes that were presentable. I showered and brushed my teeth. I pulled on a pair of comfortable pair of blue skinny jeans, and an orange tank top. As I was applying eyeliner someone banged on the door repeatedly. I pull my wet hair into a long pony tail and padded across the apartment to the door.

I knew who was there but I honestly didn't feel like arguing with them at the moment. As I swung the door Liv and Kyle were ready to pounce on me.

"You ditched me!" Liv cried.

"And you're late!" Kyle snapped.

"Sue me, wait we're in Dauntless so I guess Shoot me." I said indifferent.

"You have five minutes to get down to the training room before I drag you."

"What the hell is wrong with you people? It's eleven o'clock on a Sunday!" Blake said coming up behind me. His blonde hair was scattered and his shirt was rumpled.

Liv gasped and Kyle's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"What the…." Kyle proceeded to say some colorful language.

"You done?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"What the hell are you doing to your life?" Kyle growled.

"Me? Oh enjoying it as much as I can with being stuck in Dauntless. I think it's safe to say the Regular world is more fun then here. Everyone doesn't pick a fight with each other, or doubt the other's ability. At home fights would break out everywhere." I replied.

"She ahs a point. Chicago is known for the gangs and violence. No wonder Dauntless is closest to the gates." Blake tagged on.

"You'd do well to remember that this is your home now."Liv snapped at him.

"Just because I joined here doesn't mean I accept it. People have their reasons for leaving their homes. I came here to change my life. But if you think for a second I feel like I belong in Dauntless then your wrong. Tara can tell you the same." Blake defended.

"Tara belongs here. She was raised for Dauntless." Liv said.

"No Liv, he's right. I don't belong in Dauntless where everything is so controlled. I need a wild life and this place…this isn't it." I said gesturing around us.

"Listen to what you're saying. You used to love this place!  
"'Used to' are the key words. I've changed, but you keep expecting me to be the same as I was and I'm not. You're just going to have to get over it. I don't know what it's going to take before you two realize that I'm different. Mom and Dad expected me to be different, but you guys expect me to be the same old annoying child running and squealing through Dauntless. That girl died when she was tricked into going through her fear landscape at age twelve by her foster brother." As I spoke my voice grew low and I could see the truth registering in their eyes.

"That little girl…she was in love with her older brother, but would he ever love her? No. And she didn't understand that, but the point got across as soon as she stepped into that room and faced it's horrors. If Dad hadn't found me…I'm pretty sure I would have gone insane. But that was the plan wasn't it? To make me go insane?" I asked looking at Kyle, challenging him with my eyes. Kyle just stared, devoid of emotion on his face but in his eyes I registered shock, regret, and something more but I could make it out.

"Tara, that was years ago." Liv whispered as if it would make a difference on my mental state.

"The scars that hurt the most and last the longest are the ones on the inside Liv. Not the ones that are given to you by fighting." I said. Blake squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him and in his eyes I saw understanding, as if he knew what I had gone through.

"I-I..." Liv tried and then burst into tears. She looked so weak to the point I pulled her into my arms as she cried. I stroked her hair and she cried harder.

"You didn't have to leave. Why did you leave me?" She sobbed.

"I had to Olivia. It was the only way to escape."

"You-you're a coward." She sobbed harder.

"And? We all are and maybe that's the reason I ran. Because I was scared of being a coward and scared of dealing with my fears. But right now nothing really scares me anymore. The Regular World took most of my fears away." I whispered and her sobs subsided.

I looked up at Kyle who just stood there watching us. His eyes met mine and I wanted to slap him for acting he was sorry. I knew he wasn't. Why would he? He got rid of me, he achieved hi goal.

"I'll be down in the training room in ten minutes. Show them how to kick and punch. We'll work on knives when I get there." I said, dismissing them. He stood there a little longer and then walked away.

When he was out of site I brought Olivia into my room and sat her down on the bed.

"You want me to get us some breakfast?" Blake asked and I nodded. He left knowing that I wanted some time with Liv.

"W-why did you leave me?" She asked finally done crying. Jeez since when did Dauntless borns star crying?

"You know I had to." I said and she nodded.

"I'm such a baby for crying but…every time I think about you I think about everything that has happened and I just…break down. You were in my fear landscape. And everything that I feared happening to you in the real world happened and you changed. And then you hated me." She said and I saw why she was crying. Because her fear had become real.

"Liv, I have changed and I'm not changing back. That's just not possible. But if you think for a second that I hate you? Then you are definitely insane. I would NEVER hate you. Hate our brother, I mean your brother any day. You no. I ditched you because…well I know I shouldn't have. I was craving someone who understood and Blake, just does."

"He's really hot." Liv said giving me a mischievous smirk.

"He is." I said.

"But then again other girls would say Kyle is hotter." Liv tried but I shot her a sharp look.

"Don't even try and defend him or make him look like he's changed. What goes on between me and him is our business and if I want your opinion I will ask." I replied.

"Well god dang! If you don't care about what I think about you and Kyle we'll forget the subject." She hissed and suddenly I could see the dauntless in her.

"Sorry, I want to handle the stuff with Kyle later. As of right now I think I would like to avoid him at all costs. Now as for Blake…" I said and Liv smirked again.

"What about me?" Blake asked walking in.

"Oh nothing." I said giving him a secret smile.

"Sounded like something." He said smirking at me as he walked over and sat next to me. He tossed Liv and me muffin each.

"Well I guess you could say we were talking about your…appearance." I said slyly and he leaned over and nuzzled my neck.

"Babe, I'd love to make a move on you but I think your foster bro has a massive crush on you which could lead to fights I don't want to participate in, because it could get me kicked out of Dauntless or the Factions all together." He said and kissed my neck. His lips were warm but I didn't feel a flutter. I never did. I touched his hair and he pulled away to look at me.

"He does NOT have a crush on me. He has a girlfriend." I said rolling my eyes and Liv laughed.

"Has she always been this blind?" Blake asked turning to her.

"Pretty much but then again Kyle always has to. It's one of the few things they have in common."

"Shut up." I grumbled and they both laughed.

"Hey so you two want to come to the Dance Academy with me on Friday?" I asked and they both stopped laughing.

"Sure I have nothing to do." Blake said slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Me either." Liv said with a smile.

"Alrighty then you guys can come and watch me teach." I said.

"Hot girls dancing? Now way I can pass that up." Blake replied and I slapped his chest hard.

"Ow!"

"Baby." I said plainly as I stood up.

"Kyle is going to have a fit if I don't show up. I better go." I said walking to the door.

"Try not to through him on the ground and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. We all know you want to." Blake called and I gave him the finger.

I made my way to the training room where the initiates were kicking at the bags. I walked in and all went quiet. Suddenly I noticed the girl Kyle was with last night in Kyle's arms as they whispered to each other…lovingly. I cleared my throat.

"Knives?" I asked as they both looked up at me.

"Who's she?" I heard the girl asked, her short purple hair falling into her eyes. I suddenly noticed she had a lip ring. She was actually short, well compared to me and Kyle. She probably came to my neck. But she definitely was a Dauntless born.

"No one, just my little sister." Kyle said letting go of her and walking to the center of the room.

"Hey we're going to move you into the other room. Tara here is going to teach you how to throw a knife. If she can manage that." He muttered the last part under his breath. I looked at him and smirked as I shook my head.

"You obviously haven't figured out how I got my scars. Kyle I'm telling this again to you. The Regular world Chicago holds way more fights then here in Dauntless. I've been in my fair share of knife fights. Now get a move on and stop waiting for us to kill each other. There'll be plenty of that later." I snapped looking at the initiates as they walked to the other room.

"You're from the Regular world?" The Purple headed chick asked me as I walked to the other room. She walked next to me as Kyle walked in front of us.

"Yep."

"Then how are you guys siblings?"

"Oh Ky hasn't told you the story? Eh, it'll come out eventually, he doesn't like talking about me much. To him I'm the embarrassing little sis. Anyways I left Dauntless a few years back. Tris and Four wanted me back so I came and they put me to work by helping Kyle. " I said as we entered the room.

"That's actually pretty cool. I've always wanted to go and Ky has access but he never takes me." The girl said using Kyle's old nickname. I tried not to think about how often I had called him that. He'd only let me and Liv call him that.

Kyle looked back at us and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't worry big bro I wont ruin this relationship for you."

"If you keep stuffing things about the Regulars world into her head you will." He snapped.

"Ky, I can decide what I want do! God, stop being such an ass. What did Tara ever do to you?" The girl shot back, glaring at him. Oh yeah I liked this girl already.

"And there you have it. Another girlfriend down the drain." Kyle said throwing his hands up in the air. The initiates were watching.

"It's not like it wasn't going to happen. All you had to do was let it slip on why I left and boom all went to hell." I said walking in to a table with the knives. I picked one up and tossed it in the air and caught it by the blade, not cutting myself.

"What did he do?"

"Well, I'll tell you in exchange for your name." I said and threw the knife at the board. Bull's eyes.

"She's Miranda." A boy to my right said. He was average height for his age, black hair and dark brown eyes.

"And yours?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"What do I get?" He asked putting on a flirtacious smile. I walked over to him and cupped his cheek. And then slapped him lightly.

"Learn not to expect much in return from the opposite sex and you'll be fine. Now you're name?" I asked and he just rubbed his cheek and then winked at me.

"Wyatt."

"Now that wasn't so hard." I said and then turned to the initiates.

"Well come on, start throwing. None of you are going to survive if you're placed by the fence without learning how to throw a knife dead on." I called and everyone went to work. I saw Clare trying to throw the knife and I moved to watch her. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kyle glaring at me and Miranda smiling and then punching Kyle in the arm for giving me dirty looks. I turned my attention back to Clare.

"Step back a little more and then extend your arm fully." I advised and she shot me a look.

"Hon, I only want to see you pass. You have potential, so stop acting like you hate my guts and listen to me." She sighed and did what I said. Up until then her knives weren't even sticking to the board but this one stuck at the edge.

"Good." I said and walked away. I walked over to Miranda who was smiling at me.

"So you want to hang out with us later? Kyle and I were going to ride the trains." She asked.

"Uh, that was supposed to be a date." Kyle said clearing his throat.

"Dude that's your idea of a date? Jeez even my guy friends back home can do better then that and they don't even have permanent girlfriends." I said and Kyle glowered at me. Miranda laughed.

"I'd like to meet them." She said.

"I have the day to go home on Friday, wanna come? Liv and this guy Blake are coming with me." I asked.

"Sure! That'd be awesome!" She cried.

"You have training on Friday." Kyle said.

"And? Can't we blow it off?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"No, and besides I have training to do." Kyle snapped.

"Well no one was asking you to come now were they?" She growled back scowling at him. He took a step back, then looked up at me.

"You always ruin everything." He accused.

"What can I saw? I'm just that awesome. Besides you're acting like such a baby. Blowing off one day of training by going exploring with a trainer isn't illegal, but then again nothing in Dauntless is. I'll take good care of her. Maybe find her a better boyfriend." I said smiling innocently.

"That would be wonderful, maybe one less controlling and not so attached." Miranda suggested still scowling at Kyle.

"Oh I know plenty of those." I said winking.

"Good because Kyle and I are done." She said looking up at me and grinning.

"Good call." I said, Kyle just stared at her shocked.

"Ky, you've been acting like a jerk ever since Tara got here and you need to stop. Maybe we could try again in the future, but for right now we need some space." Miranda said looking at him seriously.

"You're dumping me for HER? My Sister?!" He shouted and the initiates looked at us.

"Hey she's better then you." Clare called shrugging and gave me a tiny smile. I nodded at her.

"No one asked for your opinion _Erudite_." He snapped and then turned back to me. He walked up to me and he stood so close our breaths mingled.

"You said I took everything from you but you aren't exactly innocent either. Every time I acquire something like happiness you always take it away." He said lowly.

"Karma's a bitch, get over it." I said and then I looked down at Miranda.

"So Friday?" I asked and she nodded. Oh yeah I liked this girl.


	5. Dancing With You

**Hey People! So I know a lot of you are doubting this story, please don't! I promise it's going to go somewhere! Anyways enjoy this chapter! R&R!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter5: Dancing with You**

"So this is the academy?" Blake asked looking up at the black building with large black tinted windows. We were in the suburbs of Chicago and it was around ten in the morning. The Dance Academy was close to the boarding school.

"Yep." I replied as I walked inside. Blake, Liv, and Miranda followed close behind.

Though the outside of the building was modern looking the inside was pretty old. The walls were a cream colored and the front hall was all bright. There was a white front desk right by a grand staircase that lead to the practice dance halls upstairs. There at the little desk stacked with papers on performances and applications to attend the academy sat a stout, little woman who had white hair that curled at her ears. When she saw me she stood up and scurried over to give me a quick hug.

"Erin told us what happened. I'm so glad they're letting you come here and continuing your performances and teaching." The lady said, her name was Ingrid.

"There's no way they'd keep me from here." I said smiling.

"They could try but Leo would march over and drag you out while they shot at him." Ingrid said and I laughed knowing she was speaking the truth. Leo was my partner and part time teacher. He trained the boys and I trained the girls and in our spare time he'd work with me on my own moves. When I first found the academy and decided to try it he was there. He was three years older then me and went to my boarding school. He gave me my talent in dancing after Kyle had snatched it away. After he taught me how to perform he gave me a position as a trainer. He was my savior.

"You better get up there, the kids will be here soon. Leo will be late so you'll have to train the girls and boys together." Ingrid said snapping me out of my haze. I nodded.

"They'll be performing a few songs together anyways so this will be perfect." Is aid and started up the stairs. My friends followed as Ingrid nodded to them. She didn't need an explanation. People from the Factions came from the gates to check out the Regular World all the time.

I took the guys up to the fifth floor. I walked over to my hall or suite number four. I unlocked the door and turned the lights on. I had a large view of the outside on one wall which was all window. The other three walls were mirrors. There were a couple of hand railings and in the corner near the window sat a couple of chairs, a few pillows and a socket. In the other corner on the opposite side sat my master stereo that could use five CDs, IPods, IPhones and had surround sound. I let everyone in and set my stuff on the pillows. I took off my sweat shirt revealing my leggings and knit tunic top.

"Whoa! This place is so cool!" Miranda exclaimed.

"It sure is. Anyways act casual, try not freak any of the kids out okay?" I said and they nodded.

"What age group?" Liv asked.

"Middle schoolers. Their pretty fun to work with." I said looking through my duffle bag where I had brought in my CDs and other things.

"So you teach and dance?" Blake asked looking at the window.

"Mmhm." I said searching my bag for my IPhone.

"Teach me?" He asked standing in front of me and I laughed.

"Blake, I don't have much time. I haven't looked through the songs I'm supposed to teach today and the girls will not be happy. And I'm pretty sure the boys won't be happy if I give them a girly song." I said looking through my phone. Suddenly got a text from Leo. It read:

_**Glad ur alive. I left the CD for the boys in my suite. See you.**_

I rolled my eyes and put down the stack of CDs in my hand.

"Pretty please!" Blake said and I looked up at him. His blonde hair was in his eyes and he was wearing a black hoodie, and dark jeans. Liv was dressed in all black, and Miranda was sporting a purple t-shirt and black jeans and sneakers. I sighed.

"Look I'll let you help me teach okay?" I suggested.

"Fine." He grumbled. I laughed as I walked past him and messed his hair up. I walked over to Leo's suite. from across the hall and opened it. He always forgets to lock it. I walked inside and walked straight to the pile of junk on the floor. I looked through the first box he mainly used for his middle school class. I searched through the papers and notebooks filled with steps and songs until I found the two CDs, one for the boys and one for me and him. I walked back into my suite to find my friends sitting in a circle talking. They'd taken off their shoes and seemed relaxed. I smiled as I kicked off my shoes and joined them.

"How come not many people are here?" Miranda asked.

"It's only ten people usually get here at around eleven. I take early classes though and then I have practice with Leo and then I have two more classes in the afternoon." I replied.

"So we're with you the whole day?" Liv asked.

"If you want to. I mean it's all up to you." I said shrugging.

"I definitely want to stay." Miranda said, practically bouncing.

"If it means a day with you beautiful I'm staying." Blake said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I thought you weren't going to make a move?" I said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I said that because of your foster brother who's in love you I wouldn't. But he's not here so there are no limits!" He said and I laughed.

"Kyle is NOT in love with me." I said rolling my eyes.

"You really don't see it?" Miranda asked curious.

"Nah, she won't until he gets on his knees and proposes in front of everyone in the pit." Liv said and I shot her a glare which she returned.

"Hey, it's the truth. He just needs to admit it." Liv said.

"He's full of himself to do that. I bet fifty bucks that we won't be able to confess that he at least has feelings for her by Halloween." Blake said.

"Fifty bucks says he does." Liv said challenging him.

"You're going to regret that on Halloween night baby." Blake said and Liv rolled her eyes.

"You're so on and don't ever call me 'baby' again unless you want your arm on the other side of the room." Liv growled.

"Anyways! Looks like they're here!" I said standing up and motioned to my door way in which four around twelve to fourteen year old girls stood in. They wore yoga pants and t-shirts and carried duffle bags with them.

"Welcome ladies! You guys heard the rumours flying around school about the Factions and me. Don't worry I'll still be taking your class I'll just be helping the Dauntless some. By the way these are some of my friends." I said and the girls walked in.

"Cool, always wanted to see a Dauntless." Rebecca said, she was tall and her hair was dark brown and she was black.

"Becca you always want to see dangerous stuff." Holly the medium sized girl with caramel hair said rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay Tara?" The smallest said, her name was Daphne.

"Yeah I'm fine. Go ahead and start stretching the boys should be here soon." I said and my friends moved to sit with their backs to the window.

"Oh! We're preforming with Leo's class?!" Holly exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"Awesome!, but let's hope they don't step on our toes like they did two years ago." Becca grumbled.

"They've grown up Rebecca, besides you'll surprised by how well Leo's been training them." I said stretching with the girls.

"Whatever, anyways we never got your friend's names. The blondie is cuteee!" Holly shrieked.

"Careful, I might just knife you for the comment." Blake said smirking. Holly's eyes went wide and she nearly fell over trying to stretch her leg up.

"Remember what I said about concentration?" I chastised, and she scrambled to get up and nodded at me. Becca laughed.

"The cute blonde is Daniel, then there's Liv the one in all black, she's my foster sister, and then the last one is Miranda with the purple hair." I said as I dropped my leg and the guys walked in.

"Hey boys, start stretching, the girls are ready to begin." I said as the guys filed in.

"Uh oh, we have an uneven number." Becca said and I saw four guys.

"Damn, um…" I searched the room and my eyes landed on Miranda. She was tall enough and this might help her in intiation.

"Miranda you wanna fill in for the numbers?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I fight, not dance." She said simply and the guys looked at her drooling. I smirked. If only she knew her ex-boyfriend danced.

"Aw come on, you didn't know that you can use dancing in fighting?" The tallest of the guys asked. His name was Chandler. He was tall, and had dirty blonde hair.

"As if." Miranda snorted.

"Don't be like that. Give it a shot." He tried again and Miranda looked at him and I knew she liked what she saw. She sucked in a breath and tried to keep her face emotionless and then she looked at me and I nodded. She grumbled as she got up and walked over to the girls side.

"You girls have some spare clothes?" I asked and Daphne handed Miranda some clothes that should fit.

"There's a bathroom at the end of the hall." Daphne said and Miranda nodded. After she left I looked at the guys.

"Alrighty, I have two trial songs each for both guys and girls. One you'll do together and one you'll do separately.

"So what are the songs?" The middle guy asked, he had light green eyes and light light brown hair that flipped to the side, I think his name was Jonathan.

"I'm not doing some girly song." He said firmly.

"No one asked you to. Now shut up and warm up because once I start class you're going to wish you had." I snapped. I put the first CD I chose for the girls in the Stereo. When they were done stretching.

"Okay girls, I need you tell me something. You wanna do something fast or something slower?" I asked.

"What songs?" Becca asked.

"I have Demi Lavato's Here We Go Again, and Christina Aguilera's Genie in a Bottle." I replied.

"Genie in a Bottle!" The girls cried together.

"Oh I can't wait to see this." Blake said and I shot him a look.

"Dude you seriously want your arm gone don't you?" Liv grumbled as Miranda walked in.

"What I miss?" She asked.

"We're dancing to the song Genie in a Bottle." Holly said and Miranda nodded stiffly.

"Okay guys it's your turn." I said turning to them. "I have a song by Big Time Rush, I know you hate them but the songs are good for dancing and a Bruno Mars song." I said and the guys just stared at me.

"Why am I even giving you a choice. Never mind I know which one." I grumbled and they rolled their eyes.

"What about the duet?" Holly asked.

"Well I was thinking of something slow." I replied.

"Oh god." The shortest guy said, his name was Sam,

"Did ask for your opinion?" I grumbled.

"Uh-"

"I didn't think so. Now Leo and I chose this song together and I don't care what you say but you're doing it." I said and they nodded.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"That'll be a surprise. For now I want to start off with the girl's son and then I'll start the guys in the other room." I said.

"Wait, are you going to dance the song for us?" Becca asked hopeful.

"Yeah! Dance for us Tar!" Blake called. I looked at him and Liv was nodding her head.

"I want to see this!" Miranda said and I groaned.

"I haven't danced to this song since my first performance." I grumbled.

"This was the song that got you to be an instructor?" Chandler asked doubtful.

"Believe it or not it is." I said and I looked over at Holly.

"Hol, start the song for me." I said and then gestured for the others to move back.

"Ready?" Holly called.

"Sure." I said and then the music began. I swayed my hips, to the beat and moved slowly letting my body flow to the music. The song was slow and moving.

I feel like I've been locked up tight

For a century of lonely nights

Waiting for someone to release me

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way

But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away

Baby, baby, baby

(Baby, baby, baby)

My body is saying let's go

But my heart is saying no

If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, you gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come on and let me out

The music's fading and the lights down low

Just one more dance and then were good to go

Waiting for someone who needs me

Hormones racing at the speed of light

But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight

Baby, baby, baby

(Baby, baby, baby)

My body is saying let's go

But my heart is saying no

(But my heart is saying no)

If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way

(I'm a genie in a bottle)

If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true

(Wish come true)

Just come and set me free baby and I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, you gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come on and let me out

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, you gotta rub me the right way honey

(If you wanna be with me)

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come on and let me out

My body is saying let's go

But my heart is saying no, no

If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way

(I'm a genie in a bottle)

If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do

If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way

(You gotta rub me the right way)

If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true

Just come and set me free baby and I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come, on and let me out

I ended the song with a spin and a split. Suddenly I heard a burst of applause from the doorway and when I looked up breathing hard I noticed the group of my initiates at the edge of the room and Kyle in the door frame.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked out of breath. Everyone else was speechless. Kyle pushed through the sixteen year olds and middle schoolers to me. He was only a breath away when he stopped. He looked over at Holly.

"You got a slower song in that thing?" He asked. Holly gulped and cut her eyes to me. I turned to her and bit my lip.

"Track three." I said and she skipped to the song. I chose a song that Kyle and I had tried imitating many times. I had practiced it over the years but I wasn't sure about him. The song was from the movie Another Cinderella Story, it was the tango song between Mary and Joey.

As the soft Latin beats started Kyle pressed a hand to my waist and took my hand. We swayed to the music. He twisted me around so my back was to his chest and we danced to the song. He turned me again and then dipped me slowly. He had been practicing. Slowly I raised my leg off the ground, as he knee bent to support my other leg. I could here the muffled applause from everyone else but I was so caught up in the world we had re-entered. As the music ended he dipped me again but didn't let me up until the slow beats ended.

His face was close to mine and I clutched onto his arms.

"We still have it huh?" He said breathing softly. I nodded as he lifted me back to my feet.

"That was amazing, you never told me you had a partner for the performance already!" Leo said waltzing in.

"Leo-" I tried but he just laughed.

"Yes he can of course take my place in dancing with you! I know you love me for it." He said and then looked at the boys.

"Boys, get your butts in my suite now. We have to practice, and girls please don't stare like that on stage. Any of you ladies and gentlemen want to learn?" He asked the initiates and I groaned. Kyle just stared at Leo.

"I want to!" Many of them said and then turned to us.

"Don't look at me, look at him." I said walking over to my stuff with the pillows and grabbed a bottle of water. Liv just smiled and Blake glared at her.

"I'm so winning this bet." She said.

"Not if I can help it!" Blake growled. I just shook my head.

"Go ahead and get out of here. Dancing helps in a fight sometimes." Kyle said shrugging and plenty of the girl came running to me. I could tell that most of them were doing it because of their friends because there were doubtful looks. What else would you expect from a Dauntless.

"Okay Okay, come yourselves. Just give me a sec and I'll teach you once I'm done with theses girls." I said and looked at Miranda.

"You're performing with them." I said firmly she was about to protest but I gave her a look. Then I looked at Kyle and he watched me carefully.

"You want to help?" I asked. He hesitated a couple seconds and then nodded.

"Then let's get started."


	6. His Kind of Girl

**Hey Guys! So not many reviews huh? People come on! If you really want me to continue please let me know i don't want to waste my time if it's not good! So please please please review! Hope you like this chapter!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter6: His Kind of Girl**

"Liv, honestly I don't need to look this dauntless!" I cried starring at myself in the mirror. Liv had decided that she's do everything in her power to get me and Kyle together. I honestly tried not to care but in my heart I felt a little flutter that someone believed we could work. But if this was how she was going to try and make me get his attention then there was no way in hell I was dating him.

"Shut up, you look hot. Besides Kyle like's his girls showing some skin." She said fixing my make up. I could hardly recognize myself in the faux leather mini skirt with a dark royal purple lacy camisole and a black vest on top. She smeared on smoky purple eye shadow and light eyeliner. When she reached for the mascara bottle I slapped her hand. I hated mascara, it made me feel the need to pluck at the clumps between my lashes, and worse they made my lashes fall out.

"Whatever, I don't see the point of this. Blake will find a way to counter it." I huffed as she handed me a pair of stilettos I glared at them and then up at her face. She sighed and then tossed them back into her closet.

"That's what I'm counting on. He'll try to show Kyle that he's with you and that will make Kyle all the more jealous." She said smirking as she handed me a pair of black pumps.

"Ugh. What am I business woman?" I grumbled and crossed my arms. She growled at me and glared.

"You should be happy I'm doing this. You used to follow him like a puppy." She grumbled.

"And look where that got me. I don't want to go back Olivia, and honestly I think you should respect that."

"Oh I know you don't want to go back. Back then he was never this handsome. Now though all the girls are drooling. And look at you. You have stuff going on but you refuse to show it in dauntless style. Kyle can't see you as a regular, it pains him every time he looks at you wearing those kind of clothes. A constant reminder of what he did."

"His fault. And if can't recognize my beauty unless I'm in dauntless clothes then why would I think of doing this?"

"Hon, he can see your beautiful, anyone can. He just hasn't seen you dauntless beautiful. Now come on and pick out a pair of heels and earrings!" She shouted and I sighed as I pulled on a pair of black strappy gladiator heels that reached my knees.

Liv did one more look at me and then changed into a black halter dress and black stiletto boots. She put on her own dark make up and then we walked out of her apartment.

"So who's party is this?" I asked as we walked around the Pit.

"Zane's, you danced with him at the club."

"I know that."

"Kyle will be with his friends, they haven't really changed…" She said and watched me cautiously. I grit my teeth and nodded. These were the same freaks that got Kyle to trick me into my fear landscape.

"You can take them." She assured.

"I know." I said as we made our way to the fifth floor of the compound. As soon as you stepped onto the floor you knew that there was something big going on. The whole floor was thrumming to the beat of the bass coming from Zane's apartment on the other end of the hall. We passed a few people drifting outside to catch their breaths. I could feel stares and whispers.

"Whoa, isn't that Kyle's little sister?" "I didn't know Four and Tris adopted one." "Oh my god, she's changed." "Who the hell is the new chick?"

That last one made me want to turn and figure out which idiot didn't know who I was. The whole compound had been buzzing about my arrival but not many people had seen me since I mainly trained the initiates, and stayed in my room until my day off.

As we approached Zane's apartment I started get fidgety.

"Stop that." Liv hissed and slapped my hands.

"Sorry, but it's kind of hard to come back here." I said and Liv's eyes softened. We had hung out together with Zane so many times. Back then Kyle and him were bros and Zane was Kyle's only friend who accepted me. He wasn't part of the whole kicking out scheme. He was the one to yell at Kyle in the end.

"You ready?" She asked as we made our way to the door and I nodded. We walked in and the party was in full swing.

People were dancing, singing, making out in corners, shouting, fighting and having the time of their lives. It was funny and disturbing, but that's dauntless for you. As Olivia dragged me through the crowd I felt even more eyes on me. Great, I definitely would be the topic of gossip this month. Zane's apartment was a basic dauntless apartment, just filled with his posters of bands, and boxer champions.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I shouted over the music.

"Zane, Kyle and the guys are always camped out in the kitchen." She yelled back over her shoulder. She steered me through people and when we reached the custom kitchen with a bar area she dropped my arm. The guys were laughing and happily getting drunk with beer and vodka. Gross, no class whatsoever.

"Hey boys." Liv said winking at them. There were about six other guys besides Kyle and Zane. Zane was wearing black cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles but they weren't nearly as defined as Kyle's which was an obvious eight pack. His black t-shirt fir well over his low slung black jeans.

"Hey Liv, who's your hot friend?" One of the guys asked, I recognized him…Evan. He was the worst. He was the trouble maker, always doing the stupidest of things but he was dangerous. He was like a huge football player with his dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. His eyes took my body in greedily and I scowled at him.

"Evan. Seems as though time can never change you." I hissed as I walked over and hugged Zane who kept his arm wrapped around my waist as he smiled down at me.

"Have we met?" Evan asked puzzle.

"Maybe she's that chick you banged in initiation Ev." Called one of the other guys, I think his name was Derek.

"As if. I have standards." I rolled my eyes and Liv laughed. I could feel Kyle's eyes on me which haven't left since he first saw me walk in.

"Now I'm really stumped." Evan muttered.

"Seriously Ev? You can't recognize our very own princess here? That's a shame." Zane laughed.

"You cannot convince me that that hottie is Tara." Evan said narrowing his eyes at me.

"You're right, he wouldn't know hot if it hit him in the face." I laughed and walked past Kyle who was leaning against the counter, his dark hair in his eyes watching me as I leaned over and grabbed a beer.

"Sensual." He murmured under his breath, thinking I didn't hear.

"I know I am." I said winking flirtatiously at him and Derek whistled.

"Finally have the nerve to admit your feelings for Kyle huh princess?" Evan asked and I rolled my eyes as I slipped myself between Liv and Zane again.

"Please, see better." I said and took a swig of my beer.

"And apparently she know's how to hold her liquor huh?" Zane asked with raised eyebrows.

"Better then you guys can." Liv muttered.

"Hey, I thought you liked us Olivia." Evan said smirking at her.

"Just because I put up with you doesn't mean I like you." She shot back with a glare.

"Leave him alone Liv." Kyle said from where he was standing looking voer at his sister.

"She didn't do anything, stop sticking up for the wrong party Ky." I said shooting daggers at him. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I looked away.

"Since when do I 'stick up for the wrong party'?" He asked.

"Since you met them." I muttered and looked at my silver watch. It was nine o'clock.

"You seen Blake yet?" Liv asked and I froze and looked up at her. There was a playful glint in her eyes and I caught on. She wanted to test her jealous theory.

"Uh, yeah he stopped by my apartment earlier." I said playing along.

"Got your eyes set on a guy? Oh our princess has grown up." Evan said.

"I heard he was taking you out." She said smiling.

"You could say that." I said smiling wider.

"What do you see in him? He's just another jerk." Kyle said blurting in. And that was all I needed.

"Like you?" I asked and the guys laughed.

"Nah I'm just an ass." Kyle said grinning gaining his confidence back.

"Finally you come to terms with the truth." I said faking a sigh.

"What about you princess? Come to terms with your feelings for me?" He asked winking.

"Oh sure, you mean the one that rhymes with dating?" I asked sipping my beer.

"If you wanted us to start mating you could've just said."

"Ew." I said wrinkling my nose. "What girl would want to get into bed with you."

"Serena would." Evan said cutting in. He looked at me and waited for me to explode and I just laughed.

"If you guys can't tell when a girl is playing you then that's just sad!" Liv giggled.

"I know right. God you guys still haven't grown up." I laughed with her. Kyle glared at me and I shook my head.

"Honestly Ky, you'd think you'd get over your first crush, or should I say first love now." I said.

"More like first obsession." Liv cackled.

"And what are you lovely ladies laughing about?" Blake asked walking into the kitchen and Kyle stiffened.

"Nothing at all Regular." Liv said winking at him. He glared at her.

"Oh Liv remember that bet we made? Well I talked with some people and I'm now certain I will win." He said as he stood in front of her.

"Please, if you're so sure of yourself want to up the ante?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"The loser has to get a tattoo of the word loser on their arm." Blake said smiling wickedly.

"Deal." They shook on it and everyone else was looking around confused.

"And who are you?" Evan asked.

"Tara's boyfriend." Liv said quickly.

"He is?" Kyle and I asked together as Blake said "I am?"

"Well duh, it's obvious you two are in love. Now get out of here love birds, I know Blake's just itching to get his hands on you Tara." Liv said winking and I felt my cheeks burn. Oh how I wanted to strangle her, and I would but Zane was in the way.

I looked over my shoulder at Kyle who was growling lowly in his throat, his eyes cut to me and then rand down my body slowly and then back up. His eyes then held a look of certainty.

"Yeah Tara, don't you and your boyfriend have places to go? People to see?" He asked grinning evilly. He was testing me. He suspected this was a rouse. Well god dang, now I really was stuck. On one end I didn't want to pretend to be with Blake on the other I'd prove to Kyle I was trying to make him jealous.

"We do actually. Come on baby." I said took Blake's arm who grinned down at me and then lifted my chin up with his fingers and placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Jeez, didn't the regular world teach you guys about PDA?!" Miranda cried as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nah, they more like enforced it." Blake said.

"Well if you don't mind I have to borrow your 'girlfriend' for a second." She said and before anyone could say a word she dragged me out of the kitchen but I could feel Kyle's glare follow me out. Miranda dragged me into a spare room. What was up with people and dragging. She slammed the door shut.

"Tara, I don't know how to say this." She said as she took a deep breath. I raised my eyebrows.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"I-I"

"Oh for the love of god just spit it out." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted and I took a step back. I placed my hand over my mouth and I felt a little dizzy.

"It's not Kyle's!" She said quickly and that just made me feel worse.

"Oh my god Miranda…" I whispered.

"The real reason why I broke up with Kyle was because…I cheated on him…and let's just say I didn't realize I was pregnant until the day you arrived in dauntless, then when he was acting like a jerk I used it as an excuse. I couldn't…I just couldn't tell him." She said and then burst into tears and sat on the bed.

I walked over and sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Miranda, honey I need you to tell me something." I said soothingly. She nodded and looked up at me as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Who's the father?" I asked quietly.

"Evan." She whispered.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"It-it was a mistake. We were both drunk and well one thing lead to another." She said and then more tears fell.

"You have to tell Kyle, but not Evan. He'd do the worst. Promise me you'll tell Ky and not Evan." I said taking her hands in mine and she looked up at me and her bottom lip trembled.

"Will you tell him?" She whispered.

"He wouldn't believe me."

"He would. You don't know how much he values you, I can see it in his eyes." She pleaded. I hesitated.

"I'll try. Tomorrow we'll go to the hospital and check how far you are okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"For now I'll ask Zane to watch over you along with Liv, right now I have to pretend I'm dating Blake." I said rolling my eyes. Miranda giggled.

"Good luck, look's like Liv's gonna win."

"Please, at this rate neither of them will." I said standing up and pulling her up with me. I took her back to Zane and told him she wasn't feeling well and to keep an eye on her. He nodded. Blake was talking, well arguing actually with Olivia while Kyle, well Kyle was flirting with some chick that Evan introduced him too.

I glared at Evan one last time and caught Kyle's eye as Blake wrapped his arm around my waist and started leading me away. Kyle watched me carefully and then he leaned down and grabbed the chick in front of him and kissed her roughly. She was surprised but he never took his eyes away from mine. I held them and I knew that there was a bet forming between us now. One silent for everyone else, but just loud enough for us to hear.


	7. Because of You

**Hey! Thanks sooo much for to those of you who have reviewed! Love you guys sooo much! So here's another Chapter! R&R~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter7: Because of You**

"You'll know the results soon enough Ms. Eaton." The nurse said walking Miranda out of the hospital room in the hall where I sat sipping a cup of coffee. The nurse had used my old last name. In the regular world I refused to even acknowledge it but now I had to…I was back in the family again.

"How was it?" I asked as Miranda took a seat next to me.

"It was okay…" She said and I asked the question that ran through my head all night.

"Are you going to keep him or her?" I asked. Miranda looked at me as if I'd gone insane.

"Of course. Even if it is Evan's baby too I'll keep it." She said and I laughed nervously.

"How was your 'date' with Blake?" She asked winking at me.

"As expected we just went out as friends in the end." I said shrugging she nodded.

"Do you think Liv's idea of jealousy will work?" She asked.

"I doubt it now that I've seen Kyle this morning." I grumbled.

"Oh?"

"Let's just say he was late to training and was all 'bed' wraggled and he didn't give me a glance. Yeah he probably rolled out of the chick he was making out with last night's bed." I said and she gave me a sympathetic look, I rolled my eyes to show her I was fine.

"Not like I care. Really the whole Ky and me thing never would've worked when we were younger and it sure as hell won't work now." I said reassuring her, she snorted at me.

"Please, you have to stop lying to yourself. I mean seriously you two are perfect." She whined.

"Child, we're brother and sister, we're supposed to hate each other." I said taking another sip of my coffee.

"Whatever." She replied rolling her eyes as the nurse came back and smiled brightly.

"You're three weeks along! Congratulations!" She said and then went on to talk about pregnancy and handed us books, papers and lists of things Miranda could eat and drink. I stuffed them in my tote bag not wanting anyone to see as we took the trains back to dauntless. I helped Miranda on and off.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked as we made our way to Liv's apartment. I had filled Liv on Miranda after my 'date' with Blake last night. She had been shocked and then sympathetic. I needed to talk with Miranda's trainer which was well…Zane. She wasn't sure how she felt about that but I knew that with training and initiation there was a strong possibility she could lose the baby.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Both of them!" She cried and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Hormonal already?" I asked.

"Oh shut up." She grumbled as I used my keys to open the apartment. When it opened it revealed a mess of a room. Clothes were all over the placed and heels were thrown to stick in the walls like darts.

"Uh Oh. The last time I saw her room like this she was mad about something, better stay behind me." I said and Miranda looked at me doubtful but I waved my hand and she followed my instructions. I pulled off my sneaker and was prepared for the worst.

"Hey Olivia?" I called and we slowly crept into the room suddenly a book went slamming into the wall by the door. I gulped and Miranda gasped.

"Liv, what's wrong?" I called and crept further and suddenly a glass went flying through the air and I dodged it as it hit the wall beside my head and shattered.

"THAT BASTARD!" Liv cried and I plugged my ears and so did Miranda blocking out Liv's high pitched screams.

"Liv hon, I need you to calm down." I said slowly as she came out of her apartment looking like a mess with her hair sticking up all over the place. She wore a pair of sweats and a over sized t-shirt. Oh man.

"He did this! He's going to make me lose!" She cried and then threw a pair knife at the wall.

"Oh dear go Blake is dead meat." I muttered as I looked over a Miranda.

"Can you call Kyle and Zane please. Tell them to get their Asses down here ASAP and help clean up, I'll clam her down." I said and she nodded. I turned back to Olivia and she looked horrible.

"Okay I need you to tell me what really happened." I said and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"He came here this morning and told me that he saw Kyle leaving some chick's apartment and that now he's dating again!" She cried and threw another glass. Jeez where was she getting all this stuff.

"Okay okay. Calm your tits. Now what did he say?" I asked.

"He told me about Kyle and how Evan set him up and well, I lost it! I mean how can he just do that?!" She cried and I gave her a weird look.

"That's it? That's it?! That's why your so pissed?!" I snapped and she recoiled.

"Well...no…not really." She whispered and I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"And pray tell what else is bothering you sister Olivia?" I asked calmly opening my eyes.

"I think…I think I have…a tiny...crush on…him." She whispered and then the boys burst in and then stopped at the sight.

"Well damn! This is even worse then time when she got pissed at us for putting whip cream all over her when she was sleeping!" Zane exclaimed and Kyle just took in the destruction and then his eyes landed on me. He raised his eyebrows in question and I just shook my head.

"Don't ask, just girl problems." Miranda said and then looked at them expectantly.

"Better get to work." I ordered and they rolled their eyes.

"Kyle, I need to talk to you." I said and he looked at me carefully. I marched over and dragged him to Liv's destroyed room. I looked over my shoulder at Miranda and nodded towards to Zane who was picking up the glass with his bare hands. She gulped and nodded. I shut the bedroom door and leaned against it.

"Something you needed?" Kyle asked with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing black cargo pants and a gray t-shirt.

"There's something you should know." I said taking a deep breath. "And you should probably sit down." I said and he just narrowed his eyes and then sat at the edge of the bed on top of a pile of clothes.

"Go On." He gestured for me to continue.

"Miranda's pregnant." I blurted and his eyes widened to saucers. He just stared at me for a few seconds.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked horrified.

"That's the other thing…um well you're not." I murmured and then he was in front of me holding my shoulders and shaking me.

"What do you mean I'm not? She has been dating me since before initiation, I expected her to dump me around then because things were rough. That baby can only be mine." He growled.

"It isn't." I whispered and then he lifted my face to look up at him.

"Then whose is it?" He dared me to reply. I gulped and knew this was going to hurt him.

"Evan." I whispered and Kyle let go of me so fast it was scary. He was across the room with his eyes closed.

"I could've sworn you said Evan." He whispered and I nodded.

"You're lying! You just hate Evan for everything when we were young!" He shouted and I sighed and reached into my tote bag and pulled out the papers.

"I took her to the hospital in Erudite today and they tested her. He's the father and she's three weeks along." I said and he took the papers from my hand and then read them. His eyes grew wider and darker.

Then he threw the papers at me and stormed out of the room. I picked the papers up and hurried after him. He was storming to the door when I caught his arm and he tried to yank away from me but I hung on, clinging to him.

"Let go Tara!" He growled.

"What are you gonna do Ky? Go and beat him up? Seriously? Thought you were smarter then that. I understand it's the dauntless way but when he finds out Miranda's pregnant what do you think he's going to do. He'll punch her in the stomach and cause her to have a miscarriage!" I shouted and he froze.

"You may think he's a buddy of yours but honestly he isn't. If you fight him he'll not only seek revenge on you but hurt Miranda." I said slowly and he stopped and turned to me and took a few calming breaths. Miranda and Zane stood behind us shocked and worried.

"We'll figure this out man. I'll watch over her and regulate her initiation so it's fit so she doesn't get hurt." Zane said looking at us.

"Fine." Kyle growled and then turned towards Miranda.

"You better be glad you're friend's with Tara and Liv or your reputation would be ruined." He growled and then turned to Liv.

"Clean your own mess up little sister. This is your own fault." He snapped at her and she look caught between embarrassment and anger. Then he looked down at me.

"Because of you my life is falling apart. If you never came back then things would've been just fine. As soon as you walk back into my life everything starts falling apart." He hissed at me and that was it. I couldn't take it any more. I slapped him straight across the face and left a bright red handprint and a nice blossoming bruise.

"You dragged me here yourself Kyle Eaton. I didn't do a damn thing. When are you going to grow up and start realizing that nothing in your life is my fault but yours. Maybe if you actually opened your eyes maybe things wouldn't be this screwed up." I snapped and then I turned back to help clean up the mess in the room. Kyle left a couple seconds later and I didn't care.


	8. Can We pretend?

**Hey so a lot of reviews! Really loving them! So if you love this Fanfic dont forget to review! I update on how many reviews i get so keep em coming! Anyways enjoy this next chapter. If you have any suggestions let me know! Thanks guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter8: Can We Pretend?**

After the episode in Liv's room we cleaned up everything as much as we could and Miranda decided she wanted to go and rest. Zane said he'd go with her to make sure she was okay. In my eyes he cared about her and now that Kyle was gone maybe he had a chance. I knew Zane didn't want to come on strong but I could tell he really cared about her, probably even more then Kyle. As for Miranda? I think she was trying to steer clear from any guy within a ten mile radius.

After they left Liv took me shopping for my room. Since it was painted all black we decided to get neon colors. A neon green comforter for my room, light pink Christmas lights to hang in the TV room which was when you first walked in. We also got a dark blue leather couch and a zebra throw, plus a classic coffee table. When we were done my room looked slightly less Dauntless and a little bit more me.

"Well I think we're done for now." Liv said crashing on to the couch.

"Decorating wise yes, but I need someone to hook up my surround sound. I want to be able to make the walls explode with music!" I called from the kitchen as I pulled out a chocolate muffin from the refrigerator.

"You know I suck with electronics. I'll call Ky!" She called back at that I I walked back to where she was and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"No way. He's probably still pissed off and quite honestly I don't want to have to deal with a drama queen right now." I said handing her half the muffin. She took it and started eating, dropping crumbs on the couch.

"You don't have to be so harsh on him. I mean he just found his ex-girlfriend cheated on him and is now having one of his friend's baby." She chastised.

"I know, I know. I just wish he'd stop blaming me." I grumbled as I stuffed my mouth with the rest of the in my mouth, chewed and then swallowed.

"He's stressed. I mean come on, with you coming back then the whole Miranda thing and then Evan, things are just out of order. He needs someone to blame besides himself." She pointed out.

"And that person always has been and always will be, yours truly." I said standing up and giving a mock bow. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I think you two should talk. Without anyone there just the two of you." She said standing up and throwing the muffin wrapper away.

"Is this another pathetic attempt and getting us together?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Hey, he was jealous last night until that slut came and ruined everything." She huffed.

"I honestly don't care anymore." I said and looked at her.

"The only time you two don't argue is when your dancing." She whispered and then looked at her hands.

"Things can't change back Olivia, they can only change for the better or for the worse. I can't go back to being his little puppy. Because when I was he could play with me when he wanted or kick me when he didn't. He never loved me and I was stupid to ever think he would." I said and walked to the door, she followed me.

"He still cares about you though."

"It's his responsibility to, he's my foster brother after all." I said as we walked out of the apartment down to the Pit.

"Well, fine then. Be that way."

"I will!"

"Where are we going?" She huffed.

"I am going to the dance room, you on the other hand are going to leave me alone." I snapped ands he narrowed her eyes at me.

"You act just like him sometimes you know? Always so…so Hot n' Cold!" She shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Katy Perry really?" I asked.

"Hey! She has a nice voice."

"Eh I guess, now I gotta go." I said and without another word I made my way to the dance room. But I was surprised to already find light streaming from under the door and music pouring out. I opened the door quietly and slipped in, only to find Kyle…dancing. He was combining hip hop and classical moves into an ornate twist that looked really cool…and manly. He spun on his heel and then did a back flip. He had definitely been practicing. He hadn't noticed me and I didn't want him to as he kept moving to the beat of…Justin Bieber? Didn't think he liked JB, but the again Bieber could _**dance **_but he needed some work on the whole singing gig. I thought as "As Long As You Love Me" blasted.

I watched the twists and turns as sweat covered his brow and he did a final spin and pressed his hand on the mirrored wall he was facing then his eyes caught mine as the song ended he spun around and watched me wearily. He was in a pair of black cargos and black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. He wore leather fingerless gloves. As he took in the air and watched me through hooded lids I walked over to his bag and pulled out his silver water canteen and black towel. I walked towards him as his eyes calculated my every move and I stopped in front of him. I wiped the sweat on his face and handed him the canteen. He took generous gulps.

"Not so fast, don't want your muscles to cramp up." I warned as he rolled his eyes. He swished the water in his mouth and then swallowed. He took the towel from my hand and wiped the back of his neck and then looked down at his shirt. He sighed at the sweat drenched cloth and peeled it off. I tried my best to ignore the toned eight pack that was slick with sweat but obviously appetizing.

"Still can't get over me princess?" He asked with a chuckle noticing my stare as he through the shirt and towel over at his bag.

"I have a boyfriend, why would I stare at you?" I retorted and he laughed. His throaty rumble rang out and it sent shivers through me. Don't let him get to you. I told myself.

"Maybe you should try training initiates in Candor, since you obviously don't know how to tell a proper lie." He said walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me and I met his gaze which was filled with amusement.

"As if. And remind me why I would ever want to check _you _out." I replied haughtily. His arms came up and he placed his hands on either side of my head, caging me in to seem more dominant. Too bad he didn't realize I wasn't scared of him anymore.

"Maybe because you still have feelings for me?" He suggested as he leaned in.

"Nah those died when you stabbed the syringe into my blood stream." I said breathily.

"Don't lie to yourself Tara, the first step out of denial is accepting it." He said with a smirk.

"Once you accept that you like Beaver boy." I replied giving his smirk back. He narrowed his eyes and then sighed as he pushed of the wall and walked back to his bag pulled out another black t-shirt and then pulled it on.

"He can move and his songs have a good beat but I'm definitely not going to admit that he can sing and that I like him because then I'd be lying."

"Now who's being Candor?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"When did you get so feisty?" He asked shaking his head while smiling.

"Regular World changes ya." I said walking over to the IHome and scrolling through the songs on his phone.

"Since when do you like Usher?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know, I got my first CD by him from Evan when I turned fourteen." He said.

"Oh."

"I've been meaning to ask, when did you get into Christina Aguilera?"

"Leo kinda got me into her when I started at the Academy."

"Oh. You were good by the way." He said, at that I turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Thanks?" I questioned wondering if this was a trap.

"Are we really going to perform?" He asked ignoring the look of confusion I gave him. He seemed to be ignoring every topic but dancing. Maybe it had to do with the fact it was the only thing we could talk about without fighting.

"If you want." I said uncomfortably. In truth I wasn't sure how the whole performing thing would work out, with everything that was going on I didn't even know if I had time to choreograph one.

"Want to pick out a song now?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, I have a collection back in my apartment. Which reminds me, would you please please puleeeease hook up the surround system?" I begged and he chuckled.

"You girls can never do anything with electronics." He said and headed to the door. He grabbed his bag and then looked over his shoulder at me.

"I know you want to talk to me about earlier but right now…roght now can we pretend that we're bro and sis again?" He asked and his eyes held so many emotions, from sadness, to regret to…hope.

"Is this an apology?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Though you knew me better then that. Because Kyle Eaton-"

"Never apologizes, yeah yeah. I know. But honestly we can't ignore all of this." I pointed out as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It worked out for us when we were kids." He replied and I remembered all the times we had fought when we made up we chose to ignore we had been mad at the other before. And sooner or later we would forget.

"Ky-"

"Please, just for now." He pleaded and sighed. I realized in that moment that everything was screwed up in his life and he needed something that would put everything back into balance and when we were little that something was me. I was a constant in his life when things were wrong, no matter what happened. His girlfriend had dumped him, and cheated on him with his friend and was now pregnant, not to mention he was still ruffed up from his fight with Eric's son, Mom and Dad weren't letting him off easy.

Dad would make him train harder and harder, I'd seen them training early in the morning while Mom would work with him on war strategies. To say his life was hell was an understatement. And now he needed his constant back. I sighed and closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. This was becoming a habit now, way too much stress living here.

"Fine, let's go and pick out that song." I said when I opened my eyes and smiled. He smiled back as he held the door open for me and we made our way to my apartment.

When I opened the door and turned on the lights which turned on the pink Christmas light Kyle whistled.

"Seems as though Liv wasn't the only one to redecorate." He said as I tossed my dance bad on the couch and moved to the CD stack. I started running my fingers over the classic ones I used for Ballroom dancing.

"Well, I couldn't leave it just painted black, now could I?" I replied aimlessly.

"Your back in Dauntless Tar." He said as he lounged on the couch.

"And? Doesn't mean I'm going to forget my roots." I said as my brown hair fell on my face. I huffed a breath to make it move.

"Your roots are here." He replied.

"Kyle, I'd prefer not to talk about where I'm from, because right now things in my head are so scrambled on where I should I stay."

"What do you mean? Your living here!" He exclaimed, what a drama queen.

"Don't get your panties in a twist just yet. I'm just stressed okay?" I said looking over my shoulder at him as he glared at me.

"Why you compare me to a girl I will never understand." He muttered.

"Well maybe it has to do with the fact that you freak out over the tiniest thing." I retorted turning back to the CDs.

"Whatever, anyways what songs were you thinking of for the dance?" He asked coming to squat next to me when he noticed the classical music he scowled.

"We want to show off not put them to sleep." He said and moved to the other CDs.

"There's something you should know about the performance, it's really a competition."

"And that's a problem why?"

"Well let' just say that Leo can cover the classical stuff if needed, but that's our thing, doing something modern is a risk that the judges might admonish." I said standing up.

"We're Dauntless, we always take risks. Come on, it'll be fun." He said pulling out one of my P!nk albums.

"Uh Ky, I'm not sure." I replied uncomfortable. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed. Then he smirked.

"Your don't know how to dance to modern stuff with a partner huh?" He asked.

"I do!"

"Then it's out of your comfort zone." He said standing up and smiled down at me.

"It's not!"

"Again with the lying? We're going to have to get you to stop that. Or teach you to do it better."

"Shut up Ky."

"Whatever you say Tar." He laughed and then I punched him. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it, pulling me towards him. I brough my leg up and kicked his arm away but he just grabbed my leg and then I was hanging upside down, only being held up by my annoying foster brother's hand. Not two hands, one hand.

"Dang did you gain weight." He said laughed as I wriggled to get free.

"Let me go!" I shrieked as I reached out and caught his legs to keep him from swinging me.

"Nah, this I'll be good for my biceps." He said and started lifting me up at down like a weight.

"Kyle!" I cried and he laughed harder and before he realized it I had kicked him in the face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"You asked for it. Now let me go before I get dizzy." I called and then I fell on my head.

"What the hell?!" I cried out and rubbed my head and looked up at Kyle who was feeling his nose.

"I think you broke it." He grumbled.

"Your such a baby." I said and then walked to the kitchen to get the pain killers, I was about to have a nasty headache.

"Says the chick that can't dance to modern music with a partner." He called.

"Will you shut up?!" I called back and he laughed. Suddenly the absurdity of the situation hit me. We were acting like we were…kids again. And if felt…great. Question was, how long was this spell on Kyle and me going to last. As I grabbed the medicine my door banged open and a livid Evan walked in.

"You bitch!" He growled at me and grabbed me by the neck. I twisted out of his grip and then used his weight to flip him over. He was heavy but I head momentum. Hit the ground with a thud.

"What just happened?' Kyle asked and then walked in and saw Evan on the floor.

"What the hell Tara? Why do you have to treat my boys like that?!" He shouted. Well that didn't take long to break.

"Oh and I should have just let him strangle me?" I snapped.

"If you two would stop the sibling rivalry already!" Evan growled and I glared down at him.

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

"Why the hell is Miranda avoiding me?!" He snapped and I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, Miranda only had a one night stand with him and that was when they were drunk too. There was nothing between them.

"I'm talking about how every time I try to ask her out she runs away! I know you had something to do with it." He shouted and tried to get up but Kyle stepped on him and dug his sneaker into Evan's chest.

"And what are you doing asking out my ex out?" He demanded.

"Sorry man but your girl has been cheating on you for months now." Evan said smirking and that tipped Kyle of completely. He punch Evan straight in the face for about a good five minutes. I stopped him there, noticing that Evan had passed out.

"I think that's enough." I said grabbing his hand he was pulling back again.

"Fine." He said and took a deep breath. I noticed his split knuckles and Evan's beat up face. Ew.

"Go and wash your hands." I ordered and he nodded and went to the bathroom.

"Can I have some pain killers?" He asked when he got back. I looked at him with his split knuckles and out of shaped nose, the bottle in my hand, and then down at Evan's destroyed face, not that there was much to destroy.

"I think he'll need all of them when gets up." I replied and kicked Evan's head which lolled to the side.

"If he gets up." Kyle growled at the figure on the floor

"Right there's always that if."


	9. Keep Your Secrets

**Hey guys, short chapter, don't have much time sorry. Anyways please Review!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter9: Keep Your Secrets**

After taking the pain meds and moving Evan to the floor of my living room we sat on the couch, sharing a bag of Doritos starring at the body.

"You think he's alive?" Kyle asked, not breaking eye contact with Evan.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he was. You pretty much left every are bruised." I said crunching a chip.

"Do you think he was telling the truth? About Miranda?" He asked turning to me.

"No. She's Dauntless, but not that far." I replied shortly, leaving no room for argument.

"Guess we better get him to the infirmary." He said standing up.

At that moment my door was pushed down and Liv came marching in with a dozen shopping bags.

"Hey Tara!" She shrieked walking in. When she saw me and Kyle and then Evan on the ground she just looked at Kyle and sighed.

"How many times do I have tot ell you not to kick other people's asses in someone else's house?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I lost count." Kyle grumbled and picked Evan off the floor and threw him over his shoulder.

"This guy weighs as much as you Tar." He grinned.

"Shut up and take him to the infirmary." I snapped.

"You're not coming?"

"I don't want people to see me with you carrying Evan like that. Who knows what people will say." I said rolling my eyes to the obvious.

"Whatever." He replied and started for the door.

"Better hurry back, mom and dad are having us over for our weekly dinner." She called after him. He stopped at the door.

"Liv, you gotta cross your heart and hope to die you won't tell them about this." He warned.

"Why would I tell them?" She asked innocently.

"Because it would get me in trouble and you love to see me in pain. Either way, if they find out both Tara and I will be punished and I'm still training off the punishment for the whole fight with Eric's son thing. So. Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut." He growled.

"I'll do whatever I want and for the record I don't want to get Tara in trouble." She hissed and made a shooing gestured, and he left grumbling.

"Weekly dinner?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yep, since we moved out after initiation they've been having us over every week to check on us, as you can tell we don't really see them often. Oh and you're coming too, I don't care what you say I'm here to make you look presentable."

"What's wrong with how I look now?" I asked offended.

"Do I have to say anything?"

"Did I have to ask?" I groaned as she led me to the bedroom and pulled out clothes from the bag. Everything was black. God, this was going to kill me. She pulled out a black formal dress.

"Liv, we're going to their apartment! It's not going to be fancy!" I snapped.

"Fine!" She cried and pulled out a pair of black denim shorts and a black halter top.

"Oh my god." I grumbled and grabbed the shorts and went into my closet and pulled out a frock like red tank top. It tightened in the middle and flowed out to my the edge of my hips.

"Better?" I asked as I changed and came out of the closet. She inspected me and nodded.

"But we need to do something with your hair." She said and started messing with it and decided to put it into a messy bun. Then she applied the tiniest hint of make up and when I looked in the mirror, I finally recognized the person in it. I looked like I was part Dauntless and part Regular. I pulled on a pair of black flats with a tiny red belt running over the tips.

When I was ready Liv came out of my bathroom in a black sun like dress, and black gladiators. Her hair was let down, the blonde waves falling all over the place and her make was subtle.

She checked he watch and then looked up at me.

"We better get going, dad doesn't like us late." She explained and I nodded. Four was always punctual, and he expected his kids to be the same way. We made our way to the other side of Dauntless where the leader's apartments were. They were slightly bigger and nicer. When we knocked on the door I sniffed the air and scrunched my nose. When the door swung open Four stood there smiling at us and let us in. The awful smell was coming from the apartment.

"Dad, did you elt mom cook?" I asked turning around to look at him as he closed the door. He sighed and nodded.

"I tried to tie her down to the bed…but she escaped." He grumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Tris called from the kitchen, I looked up and saw some black smoke coming from the direction. I followed and found mom bustling around the kitchen carrying what looked like corn bread. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, black flats like me and a off the shoulder top revealing her Raven tattoos. When she saw me she sighed and shok her head. She chucked the 'cornbread' into the trashcan and came over and hugged.

"I wanted to do something special for you, sadly though I couldn't." She said into my ear and I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Don't bother, I don't care what we do as long as we eat together as a family." I replied pulling away.

"Aw!" Liv cried and joined the huddle. We giggled together, a mom and her daughters, Four cleared his throat and leaned against the kitchen doorway.

"I suppose I'm the one who has to slave now?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, you just sit there and read your news paper while I bring you a martini. Yes you have to slave! Now get your ass in here and start cooking!" Tris snapped, irritated that he had won out again. He always teased her for not being able to cook.

"The martini idea sounds really appealing." He mocked and stroked his chin in contemplation, Tris scowled at him.

"Tobias Eaton, if you do not start cooking this instant we'll be forced to pull out the frozen pizza and pastas, and you know how much fat there is in that. Do you want them to get fat?" She snapped.

"If it keeps the boys away…" He muttered under his breath and walked in and started cleaning up mom's mess.

"If I'm going to cook, I'll need you girls to help. Now you my dear should probably go and sit down and attend to the news paper, I'll be out shortly with your martini." He said the last line in a high-pitched voice. At that Tris punched his arm and stormed out.

"Now that we've gotten rid of the her we should probably start." He said laughing and we laughed with him. It reminded me of so many times when Four tried to teach us how to cook. The only thing missing for the picture was…Kyle.

In thirty minutes mom and I were setting the table laughing as she told me how she had once forced Four to stand up against a target and throw knives at him for punishment for betting on which one of us kids would take over Dauntless with uncle Zeke, Zane's dad. Funny thing was that Four had done that to her during her initiation. We heard so many stories about them and their relationship.

"Head's up!" Liv called and a bread basket with corn bread in it was thrown at me, I caught it and set it on the table.

"Where's the pasta?!" Tris demanded.

"Almost done!" Four called back.

"What sauce are you using, do I smell Pesto? You know I hate it!" She shrieked.

"It's not baby, god." He grumbled coming in with a bowl of cheese ravioli in marinara sauce.

"Oh good." She smiled and walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"What? That's all I get?!" He asked.

"Yes, because I'm not sure how it tastes." She replied wickedly with an evil grin.

"Woman, you have been eating my cooking since we moved in together and that was over…" He stopped and started thinking.

"Great he doesn't even remember." She muttered.

"Hey! We get it you're old! Now can we eat without bickering, honestly how can all those love stories we hear about you from Aunt Christina and Uncle Uriah be true?" Liv called out and sat down at the table. I sat across from her next to Four.

"Hold up Olivia, we're waiting for your brother." Tris said and sat down next to her at the other end of the table, across from Four.

"Mom, Kyle has no sense of time." I reminded her.

"How is it that my two daughters turn out to be like me and my only son is the absolute opposite of me?" Four muttered.

"That's my son for your information, he is so much like me and I'm proud of him." Tris defended. Liv's eyes met mine and we rolled them knowing that they wouldn't think that if they knew what happened earlier. At that exact moment Kyle decided to waltz in. He wore a pair of black jeans and black polo. He saw us all sitting down and smiled and sat down next to me.

"Sorry I'm late, I got…caught up in something." He replied and I noticed that there was something shiny on his lips. I leaned over and placed my index finger to his lips.

"What are you doing?" He snapped and I pulled back and felt the sticky material and sniffed it.

"Why are you wearing lip gloss?" I asked wiping it on his shirt grossed out by whichever girl had worn it.

"That's none of your business." He growled. Great we were back to reality.

"Ky, just because Miranda cheated on you doesn't mean you have to sleep with everything that looks like it has boobs." Liv said and started to pick up the pasta bowl and served herself.

"Hold on, Miranda cheated on you?" Tris asked and watched Kyle carefully next to her.

"Great! Who else do you want to tell Liv?" Kyle growled at her.

"Oh, they'd find out sooner or later, Evan probably would have reported you at some point this week." She snapped. Oh Olivia, when will you learn to keep your mouth shut.

"Liv!" I snapped and she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Oh my god." I cried and threw my napkin on the table, Kyle ran his hand through his hair, messing it up.

"What do you mean Evan was going to report you to us Kyle?" Four asked putting down the Ravioli bowl he was serving himself with that Liv had passed to him.

"It's nothing, okay?" Kyle replied frustrated.

"Then why does Tara look like she's about to throw up?" Tris demanded watching me closely.

"Honestly mom, it's nothing you need to worry about." I replied softly.

"Don't you dare young lady avoid the question. What happened to Evan and Miranda?" She snapped and both of our parents were glaring at us. Under the table my hand found Kyle's and squeezed his. He squeezed back and our eyes met. When we were little and we being yelled at we would always try and find comfort from each other.

"If you want us to tell you then you both need to calm down. Let's eat and then we'll discuss the matter at hand." Kyle said to them formally.

"Nice to see you two are finally getting along. We're all adults here so we'll listen and pretend nothing is going on, but when dinner is over I expect a full explanation." Tris said and Four nodded.

"As you wish." I replied and the night continued as we skirted around the subject of Evan and Miranda.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you two are going to be performing in a dance competition?" Four choked on his bread. Kyle rolled his eyes and Tris laughed.

"Is there a problem?" I demanded.

"The fact that you two haven't danced together in years is probably one. How do you two expect to rekindle that chemistry?" Tris asked.

"Mom! There was never any chemistry!" I cried and Kyle laughed along with Liv.

"Please, the only way to dance with someone is to have chemistry." Kyle said pinching my arm. I slapped his hand and glowered at him.

"Shut up you idiot." I hissed.

"And there goes the peace." Liv laughed.

"Can you two ever go three sentence without wanting to rip the other's head off?" Four joined in.

"Like you said earlier dad, your daughters are just like you but unfortunately your son is the opposite." I muttered.

"Whoa! Hey, at least I can fight!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You kidding me? I can take you!" I snapped and Kyle's eyes grew dark.

"Oh really?" He asked and then before anyone could snap their fingers he was suddenly crashing into me knocking over chairs and pouncing. I gasped in surprise, as he pinned me to the carpeted floor.

"An enemy can strike anywhere at any time and the fact that you aren't prepared makes it a whole lot easier to take you down." He whispered in my ear.

"Who says I'm not prepared?" I whispered back and suddenly when I felt his hold relax I flipped us over and pressed my hands to his throat.

"Living on the streets teaches you things." I growled and we were suddenly rolling on the ground, throwing punches and kicks, aimlessly.

"You think we should pull them apart?" I heard Tris ask.

"Nah, they need to get it out of their system. The sexual tension between them is waaay to high." Liv replied cheekily. At that Kyle and I paused.

"What?!" We shouted together only to have Four laugh.

"You heard me. God just get a room already and then we all don't have to bare the burden of you two fighting." Liv said rolling her eyes.

"Olivia!" Tris shrieked.

"She has a point sweetheart." Four pointed out to Tris while chuckling.

"Oh are you saying you want your little girl to be with her older brother?" TRis questioned. Kyle and I had started wrestling again. I yelped as he grabbed the hair tie form my hair and pulled my hair out, yanking at the long locks.

"It's so soft." I heard him murmur, obviously not intending for me to hear.

"It's called shampoo." I hissed in his ear and then quickly twisted his arm behind his back and pinned him to the floor, face first.

"I never said that. I just think they need to stop fighting so much. They'll run everyone out of Dauntless." Four said replying to Tris.

"Get off me!" Kyle shouted.

"You just lost to your little sister." I teased laughing.

"You aren't my sister, I only have one and she's standing between my parents. You were never my sister." Kyle hissed and I froze. Without a word I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"Tara, wait!" Four called as I made my way to the door.

"He's right, I don't belong here." I said looking over my shoulder to see Kyle standing up and brushing himself off, not even giving me a second glance.

"No." Tris said dangerously quiet. Everyone stilled.

"You belong in this family. You always have and you always will be Olivia's sister and Tobias' and my daughter. It's true that you can't be Kyle's sister, because a sister never loves a brother the way you once did. But hate isn't the answer. You are not leaving Dauntless because of him again. I refuse to lose my daughter after so many years when I have found her all because of my incompetent son." She said and Kyle's eyes popped out of his head. HE was mommy's little boy and his head just called him out.

Tris walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and pushed back my tears.

"I love you Tara." She whispered.

"I love you too mom." I whispered back and she squeezed my arms once more before pulling back.

"What do you have planned tomorrow?" She asked.

"We have to prepare for the paintball game in the morning, well I have to figure out my strategy. I don't know about…him." I gestured to Kyle with my eyes. He scowled back at me.

"When you're done we'll do something together, just you and me, okay?" She suggested and I nodded. Suddenly a shrill ring tone came from Four's pant pocket. He answered and spoke a few words.

"Hello? Yes. I see. No I will speak to them. No it won't take long. Thank you for the information." He said and then got off the phone his face was cold and stony when he looked between me and Kyle. Busted.


	10. This Means War

**Hey guys! So alot of you seem to like the story. aside from reviewing and reading i have one last request tell everyone you know who likes Divergent about this Fanfic! Pretty please! And today's chapter is a treat! I had fun writing it so enjoy! Thanks guys! Don't forget to Review, i'm hoping to get a lot of them this time, don't let me down!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter10: This Means War**

"So which on of you is going to talk first?" Four asked pacing in front of us with his hands behind his back. Liv left a few minutes after the fight. Mom stood against the wall with her arms crossed. She seemed calm but I could see the rage in her eyes, but they weren't on me, no I was an accessory, they were on Kyle.

"Is that a trick question?" Kyle questioned sarcastically.

"Watch you mouth young man. Maybe I wasn't clear of the consequences the first time you got into a fight. You could lose your title as a Dauntless general. Last time you made it up by bringing Tara back, but this time there is no way out!" Four shouted. Kyle and I were sitting on the living room couch. It was brown and leather.

"Dad, your overreacting, we'll work it out." Kyle said laying back and crossing his arms behind his head. Oh my god was he really thinking he could wiggle his way out of this one?

"You are an idiot! Honestly Ky you have to realize that this is going to affect your reputation and ultimately mine!" I snapped at him.

"How does this have anything to do with you?" He asked his eyes flickering to me as if I was insignificant.

"Even if we don't consider each other siblings other people do Kyle. This will eventually go back to how I saved your ass the first time this happened by coming back. So I suggest you get your act together and tell them what the hell is going on!" I shouted and he just stared at me shocked.

"I don't have to listen to you!" He yelled.

"Either you tell them or I will." I said coldly and he froze.

"You wouldn't. What happened to pretending things were like they used to be?" He asked nervous.

"That went out the window when you said we weren't siblings. Now man up and talk." I replied and he took in a ragged breath. He ran a hand through his hair and then took my hand in his and squeezed.

"I only want what's best for all of us. We never kept secrets from them before." I said soothingly, squeezing back. He nodded and turned back to look and Four and Tris who were watching us carefully.

"This is going to shock you guys but…Miranda cheated on me with Evan when she was drunk and is now pregnant. This afternoon I was picking out a song for the dance competition with Tara when Evan walked in. He stormed into the kitchen and tried to strangle Tara. When I walked in she already had him pinned…then he said some stuff that pissed me off."

"What sort of stuff?" Tris asked, dangerously calm.

"He said Miranda cheated one me long before she got pregnant. He doesn't know about the baby, and Zane will be watching over her. But I lost it." Kyle said and he looked so frustrated and angry with himself. He was clutching my hand for fear life.

"I see." Four said and watched us with narrowed eyes.

"Why did he attack your sister?" He questioned.

"She's not my sister." Kyle growled, did it matter that much if I was his sister or not?

"He thought I influenced Miranda to stay away from him which I did but for other reasons. He was going to ask her out since she dumped Ky." I spoke up.

"Well there's an easy fix to all of this." Tris said standing up straight.

"There is?" We all asked.

"Yes, Kyle was protecting Tara from Evan who wanted to harm her. As for your behavior Kyle I must say you have such an excellent choice in women." Tris said hotly and Kyle's face flushed.

"I'm sorry mom." He whispered. She sighed and nodded at him then she turned to me.

"I want you keeping an eye on him. You were good at that when you were younger, and now is the best time." Tris said calmly.

"What?! I'm not babysitting him!" I yelled.

"I don't need her all over me mom!" Kyle shouted.

"This is final. Kyle you have been under the influence of a bunch of idiots and it's time you started actually opening your eyes to the world. Tara knows how the world works but you obviously haven't. Now I suggest you two cooperate now or there will be consequences." She replied to us.

"Your mother is right. Now Kyle and I have some discussing to do on the paintball ordeal." Four said and Kyle started grinning and then he turned to me.

"I was thinking we could divide girls vs. boys this year." He suggested.

"As long as it doesn't scare you and your boys out of their panties." I replied and he laughed.

"Your on. Zane and I will be captaining the boys. You and whoever you choose can captain the girls."

"Liv is busy tomorrow, is it okay if I get my boyfriend to help me?" I asked winking and Kyle's eyes grew dark.

"And who is this boyfriend of yours dear?" Four asked.

"Blake Anthony." I replied.

"I trained him, exceptional fighter and very polite." Tris said approvingly.

"He's a total ass, why you date him is beyond me." Kyle huffed and then stood up.

"Let's go and talk about the game tomorrow dad." He said and they left for the bedroom. Mom smiled at me and came to sit next to me.

"What's your strategy, besides beating their asses?" She questioned, giving me a smirk.

"I'll let them take the abandoned park. I want the abandoned water park. It'll make things more interesting. I'm going to go and talk with Blake and we'll check out the water tonight.

"That's good, what do you think of the girls?"

"They're strong this year, they have attitude, and when pointed in the right direction can give us an edge."

"Perfect." She smiled and I laughed. And then things were quiet.

"You aren't dating Blake are you?" She asked grinning at me.

"How'd you know?" I asked shocked.

"I'm your mom, I know when you're lying and I know what kind of boys you go for. That boy isn't much of a challenge." She replied.

"Fine so I'm not." I said shrugging.

"Do you still love Kyle?" She whispered.

"We've been over this. No, I don't." I said. But for some reason some part of me was unwilling to admit that I had small, tiny feelings for him. But I had a feeling I always would considering how much we've been through.

"I know. I just feel like…he's not over you." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whether he admits it or not Tara but Kyle has always had feelings for you. When you left he was torn up on the inside. Look at him now, sleeping with all these girls, getting in fights, getting drunk. He can't cope. And now that your back, he finally has some balance. I want you to watch over him whether you have feelings for him or not."

"I will, you know I will. I am his sister even if he says I'm not." I said defiantly. Tris laughed and nodded.

"Good. You better get going, you'll want sleep tonight."

"Thanks mom." I said and we hugged.

At midnight Blake and I were on the train going to the abandoned water park, it was the seconds stop after the park. We decided that winning would be easy if we filtered the water and so we got to work.

"You are an evil genius." Blake said laughing as we poured different colored paints into the pipes.

"Don't you forget it." I winked and then laughed.

"What do you think your big bro is going to do when he loses?"

"Probably scream and shout like a toddler. I already called dibs on this stop, nothing he can do about it." I replied.

"Maybe we shoulder check out his traps for tomorrow night." He suggested.

"Why not, hey fill that one with hot pink. I know for a fact that Kyle will try the "water slide"."

"Sure thing."

When we were done we went to Navy pier to check out Kyle's traps. But we stopped short when we heard voices at the Ferris wheel.

"You think they'll figure it out?" Zane asked Kyle as they looked up at the wheel. I looked over at Blake and motioned towards to hide in the trees. He nodded.

"Probably not. I'd love to see Tara's face when she finds out the wheel is rigged." He laughed and Zane joined in.

"Imagine our little princess dangling up there and her prince charming helping her down. Oh pics will be going out all over Dauntless." Zane said. What a bunch of jerks. Pics will be flying when they're doused in hot pink paint.

"Liv's convinced we have sexual tension. I don't see it." Kyle sobered up.

"I see it. It's like radiating off both of you. I bet if we provoked you enough you'd bang her in the training room." Zane replied.

"As if I haven't done it before. But no, never Tara." At this I inwardly winced. Blake sent me a look of confusion. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. We were in the trees now.

"You want her bad man. Stop lying to yourself and everyone else. It isn't fair to anyone, especially Tara. She used to be in love with you when we were kids. Maybe she still has feelings."

"Have you see her lately? She's changed so much…I don't see my little puppy in her eyes anymore." He said and then looked up at the sky as if to ask why god punished him. He had one thing right, I wasn't his puppy anymore.

"She never should've been your puppy in the first place. You had no right to treat her the way you did before the incident. You can't expect things to be like that again. She's mature enough to see the flaws in you, in all of us for that matter. The Regular world made her grow up, and now that she has you want her back when she was little. But back then you wanted her to grow up."

"I guess."

"Stop it! Why won't you just admit that you love her?!"

"Because I don't! Okay?! I really don't, maybe I once could've but now…now I can't. The closer I get to her the more I screw up. She's so different Zane, I don't even know if she cares if I exist or not. Hell she probably didn't think of me when she left and when she was in the regular world!" Kyle was shouting now and Zane didn't know how to calm him down. That had been my job when we were kids, to calm him down. To help him out and get through life, to be his other half.

There were three ways to calm Kyle out, fight back and make him tired, let him rant it out, or just sooth him. But I didn't feel like the last two. I was so angry with him at that moment.

"I didn't think of you?!" I shouted as I came out of my hiding spot.

"Tara what the hell are you doing?!" Blake hissed. I glared at him and he backed off.

"You think I never thought of you?! Are you insane?! You were all I could think about. You know the sickest part of your little trick Kyle…I still loved you in the end. I stilled loved you goddammit! Do you have any idea how that felt?!" I shouted louder as I stalked towards them. Both of him and Zane looked surprised, shocked and a little scared.

"No you don't. You don't know how it feels to lose sleep over someone who hates you enough to almost get you killed. To wake up from nightmares of that night only to wish that you were there to comfort me. To day dream what life would've been like if that never happened. To wish…to wish to fall back in love you and you'd feel the same. You never ever thought about that. Never!" I was right in front of him, my combat boots clipping his sneakers. He stared down at me. His eyes showed regret, sadness, shock, fear…and something else I didn't understand.

"You want to know why we'll never be able to get over each other Ky? Because we're two halves of a whole. Two halves that DON'T attract. It's You and Me Together Never, now." I whispered and then before I knew what I was doing I grabbed him by the neck and yanked his face to mine and crushed my lips to his. I kissed him with force, passion, and…love.

I felt him stiffen and then relax into me. His hands grabbed my hips and yanked my towards him, leaving no space between us. But that was as far as we got. Lips on lips, nothing more. No French kissing, no groping, just kissing. I pulled back after a few seconds. I pulled out of his grasp.

"Maybe if you had given me a chance when we were younger we wouldn't have to deal with all this crap. But you always had to do things the hard way Kyle." I said. I looked over at Zane and Blake who's jaws were unhinged.

"If that's what you think then fine. You're right Tara, it really is You and Me Together Never. We don't attract. It's either one pining for the other at some point in time, but not both at the same time. But hey that's faith. Not like we can tempt it. So I'll offer you a proposition. You dump your so called boyfriend over there and I'll stop banging random chicks. Then we'll see which one is really in love with the other." Kyle said stepping back into my personal space, again with the intimidation.

"Is this a bet?" I asked with raised eyebrows. The wind blew my long hair into my eyes lightly. Kyle reached out and brushed it back. His fingers were rough, but tender.

"Yes." He said simply, the challenge was in his eyes.

"What are the stakes?"

"If you come after me I win. If I come after you, you win. There is no jealousy or foul play. If I win, you're stuck with me. If you win…you can kick me to the curb and do whatever the hell you want since you so desperately want to." He said and his eyes held anger and determination.

"Fine." I snapped

"Fine." He hissed.

He didn't hand shake, He didn't hug, He didn't salute. No, he grabbed me by the hair and slammed my lips to his with such force it bruised my lips. Then he pulled back and let me go quickly.

"Just a little taste for what's to come sweetheart." He said winking. Then he looked over at Zane.

"Let's go Zane. Oh and Tara, better get rid of him or else I win." He said and nodded to Blake. I rolled my eyes. They left and then it was just me and Blake.

"Wow. Liv wasn't kidding about the sexual tension between you two. What exactly happened?"

"Hey this coming from the guy who is obsessed over the girl he has a bet with. Are you going to help me win? Because if he wins then you lose and so do I." I pointed out.

"Over my dead body. We need to work together now."

"Exactly.

"What are you thinking? You have this look that's freaking me out."

"Oh just something I forgot to tell Kyle.

"What's that?"

"This Means War."


	11. The First Out of Denial

**Hey People! OHMYGOD! I am in love with all of you hwho have reviewed! Like no joke! I was sitting in class and my phone wouldnt stop vibrating and i checked and im like OHMYGAWWDDD 12 reviwes all at once! Anyways soooo since you guys are clearly liking this story i have treat for you...a little look in Kyle's mind, what dfo you think? It's not much but hey Kyle's mind is complicated...anyways. Review with even more then last time and i'll make sure towrite from someone else's POV. It's all up to you guys...i'll take a vote. The choices will be at the bottom of the page:**

**Chapter11: The First Step Out of Denial is Admitting It**

**Kyle's POV**

"What the hell happened back there?!" Zane shouted as I walked into my apartment, calmly. I threw my keys on the table and shucked my leather jacket and threw it on the black leather couch. I flipped on the lights and let it illuminate my bachelor pad of an apartment. There was an L shaped black couch, a recliner, flat screen, surround sound. The bedroom was probably my favorite part, with a circular bed and a bunch of ceiling lights and a nice desktop set up. The walls were tan and black. The kitchen was the only thing that was standard.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Zane as he followed me inside.

"I'm talking about the whole argument/make out fest with Tara by the Ferris Wheel!" He growled. Zane was always protective of the girls, in particular Tara. For whatever reason he thought she was special, he was more of a brother to her then I ever was. Which is odd considering we used to take baths together.

"That was a deal in motion." I said simply smirking to myself as I made my way to the kitchen and pulled an apple from the fruit bowl. I bit into it letting the sweet juice of the fruit fill my mouth. Tara hated apples, along with any other fruit. According to her apples and pears are cousins. Damn! Why the hell was I thinking of her?!

"A deal?"

"Yep, one with the devil."

"That devil is your sister." He snapped and I felt myself stiffen. The more people said that Tara was my sister the more my anger boiled. Why? I had no idea, I guess it had to do with the fact that she left. I mean I get it, no twelve year old should experience what she did. A fear landscape isn't something people leaved unscathed from, but why did she have to leave Dauntless altogether.

"No. She's not. Brothers don't kiss sisters." I replied tersely.

"So you admit huh? You have it bad for her." He said relaxing slightly.

"I never said that. I just want things to go back to what they were." I shrugged.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to make her fall for me…fall hard. She'll never think of another guy but me. This is what she gets for thinking that she was anything but mine!" I said my anger and emotions towards her boiling at an obscene level.

"Let me get this straight. Because she's changed you are going to get her to be your puppy again?" He questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yep."

"Haven't you put her through enough crap to last a lifetime? To make someone love you have to love them. And it's obvious that you do, why else do this whole thing? Either way Kyle, this is stupid, this is enough for once. She's to strong for you, and even if she doesn't fall for you what happens next? You bang the next girl when you win and break her heart but let her follow you around?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." And I looked at the floor at those words. He was right, this…this wasn't right at all. Did I love her? Doubtful. But I didn't want her with anyone else. I didn't want her to be around any others. When she stormed out of the tress earlier with that guy I wanted to yell at her for thinking she could slip in a make out session away from Dauntless.

"Then what do you want me to do Zane? I can't tell you I like her or love her for that matter because I don't. And that's the truth. But I don't want her to…leave again." I whispered the last part. His gaze softened and he let out a gruff breath.

"Fine. But I don't like the idea of this. Just…don't hurt her."

"I won't, if I win…then I'll try…I really will try and care about her."

"You already do, you just don't realize it."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "Anyways how are you and Miranda?" I questioned as I took another bite form my apple. Zane's eyes widened.

"Wha-I-uh." He stumbled.

"Man, it's cool. We weren't working anyways. Tara just sped up the process." I grumbled the last part under my breath.

"Well…I don't want to come on to her. I just want to…you know protect her." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…I know." I said and thought back to how many times I had to pull Tara from the brink of danger. When we were little mom once showed her how to make rock candy with melting sugar.

She had been so fascinated that one day when we were home alone she decided to do it and she nearly burned herself if I hadn't been there to throw the pot into the sink. We had probably been eight.

"You have that look again." He said, pulling me away from the memory. He pulled a six-pack from the fridge. He popped the bottle cap off and took a swig.

"What look?"

"The one you get when you think of her and when you were little. You know…you loved her back then. It wasn't just her. You just pushed her away when you met Evan and the guys." He said and traced a pattern on the counter not looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Liv and I have talked about this before and Tara even said it herself. You pushed her away when you met the guys because for them your little sister was uncool. But now you have them trailing after her. I think I saw Eddy leaving a note on her door." At that my head spun up.

"Hold on, Eddy left a note on her door?" I asked.

"Sure did, though I think she just ripped it up."

"Why do the guys even want her? I mean as far as they know we're still siblings."

"Yeah but have you seen her, she's freaking hot and a total bad ass."

"Watch it." I snapped and threw the apple core at him.

"That's gross man. Anyways I'm just stating a fact. I mean Evan couldn't keep his eyes off her at the party."

"And yet he nearly strangled her."

"He's worse then you with chicks and you know it. He doesn't like Miranda she's just a toy that he likes. He was dealing with rejection from Tara." He said crossing his arms.

"I didn't even see that." I muttered. Why did all of my friends stare at her? What was there to look at? I mean I guess she has those curves, a nice ass, not to mention she obviously wasn't an A cup anymore. And that hair, it was so long, but so soft, I remember pulling at it in Mom and Dad's place. She was-. Not I wasn't going to think of her like that.

"Because you were too busy starring at her yourself. Look Kyle before the sun comes up I am going to get you to say that you like her at least."

"Not going to happen."

"Come on. Think of her, she's already smokin' and then she knows exactly how to help people. She's way more Dauntless then most girls here and she knows exactly how to talk to people and not mention…she can dance. Think of you guys dancing, from what you told me you guys had your chemistry and it has grown." At his words I remember the day in the Dance Academy, dancing against each other, holding each other. Our bodies knew each other, and they fit together and moved like one. The way we were lost in a world that only she and I existed in. A world created by two innocent little kids wanting to spend time with each other.

"Stop!" I snapped when I realized what was happening. I turned around, my back to him. I placed my hands to the counter, leaning on it for support. My breathing was uneven and my mind still wasn't all there. It was caught up with dancing with Tara in my arms. How her body was so light and delicate and moved with such grace yet could knock anyone down with a single punch.

Zane came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There's only one way you're going to win this bet Kyle and it's if you admit that you like her to say the least, to admit that you want her. Then you can get her for yourself." He said in a low voice and I realized he was right. Without being able to make her jealous and just being myself I had nothing but making random moves to get her interested. The only way I could do that was if I admitted the truth.

"I like her." I whispered and that was all Zane needed to hear before he left.

The next day I woke up groggily. I looked over at the clock by my bed. 8 o'clock. I got out of bed and headed for the shower. After letting the hot water spill over me I washed and dried myself, put some cologne on along with deodorant and then pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans. I pulled on my sneakers and made my way to the dining area. I grabbed a couple of bagels, one for me…and one for her. I also bought a couple of bottles of OJs. As I was leaving I heard laughter. Her laughter. I was now in the pit and as I looked over the many people and shops I saw her laughing with a few of her friends. One of them was the guy…Blake I think. Not like I cared.

I had to put my plan into action. I smirked to myself knowing the best way to irritate her and get under her skin. I walked purposely towards the group. I heard people call my name and I only waved my hand at a few. When I was right behind her I turned her around gently and pressed my lips sweetly against hers. It shocked her into a frozen state.

I wasn't insistent just another middle school kiss if you asked me. I could have easily deepened it but to get her to fall I had to be gentle. I pulled back and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"Morning beautiful." I said and I could feel all eyes on us. I ignored everyone as she just stared at me wide eyes and mouth agape. I grinned at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Wha….?" Was all she managed.

"I know I'm a great kisser but I didn't think it was worth gasping for." I said and that popped her out of her daze. Her eyes pierced me with anger and humiliation.

"You will pay Kyle Eaton." She growled to me and I smiled.

"What? I just bought you breakfast." I said innocently but looking into each others eyes I knew that neither of us were that. She scowled at me and I wound my hand into her hair and pulled her close to me.

"The first step out of denial sweet heart if admitting it." I whispered in her ear and then nipped it. She gasped softly and I grinned, letting her go.

"This is war."

"Everything is fair in love and war." I said and tossed her the bag of food and strode away leaving gaping on lookers and a pissed of dauntless dancer who I hand no doubt in my mind would get me back tonight at the pain ball game. But I couldn't help but smile and wonder what her next move would be.

**A/N: So what do you think?! So here are your POV choices in the next chapter, i'll split it between Tara and that person: Kyle, Liv, Blake, Miranda, Four, Tris, or Zane. Your choice people! So Review! Love ya~ ZisisGirl23**


	12. Teasing & Winning

**Hey Guys! So here's the verdict! Drum roll please...Kyle! So since i already did the last chapter all about him i made this one a little shorter on his side. Anyways thanks for all the AMAZING REVIEWS! God i love them! So here's a new deal, this one will take longer though and definitely more updates. So many people want me to write about Miranda and Zane right? So in the coming chapters if you guys get me 100 reviews theen i'll type a full chapter about them! All dedicated to them! Don't stress it'll take time and i'll keep posting chapters but the second i get 100 reviews on one of the future chapters i'll write a chapter from BOTH of their POVs that sound good? Hope it does! Anyways enjoy Kyle and Tara, i can hardly take the tension between them! Love you guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter12: Teasing & Winning**

**Tara's POV**

So this was his plan, to show me what I was missing. I wasn't sure how the bet worked exactly but I think it was who admitted to love the other first. Well that would be easy considering I didn't love him anymore. And I wouldn't ever. As for Kyle…god knows what's going through that boy's head.

"I'm sooo winning this!" Liv squealed.

"Ow! God stop squealing!" Blake complained.

"You're just jealous." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Liv you do realize that my rep is on the line. If Blake doesn't win then I lose everyone's respect, that I've worked so hard gain again." I said as we were in my apartment. Blake was sprawled on the couch next to me and Liv was on the new recliner we bought.

"Either way my bet was on getting you two together. So If I win you just might win too. Why don't we make Kyle a little jealous?" She suggested.

"He cut that out of the deal." Blake said and looked over at me.

"But you could turn up some charm on him." He suggested. I raised my eyebrows at that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should flirt with him, I mean he's doing the same isn't he?" He asked.

"I guess but that isn't going to work, Kyle's always been an expert at flirting, and now I can't make him jealous so I have nothing."

"Well Ky isn't exactly flirting with you, he's making things a little…physical. Why don't you play along?" Liv said, I narrowed mye eys at her and she just rolled hers.

"It's better then waiting until he finally cracks you. You have to fight back. Come on girl, your Dauntless!"

"Fine fine. What should I do?"

"What every slutty girl that likes him does. Press up against him, lick your lips, move your hips, it's not rocket science. Be a tease."

"Doesn't he ignore those girls? Or just screws them?' Blake questioned.

"You bet. But Tara's different. He wants her to crack first that way he can have her to himself without admitting his feelings. So her doing this will make him nervous." Liv replied looking at Blake then at me.

"Well this'll have to wait until after tonight." I replied.

"Oh! So which one of us are you taking?" Liv squealed again.

"Again with the squealing!" Blake snapped.

"Oh shut up." She replied and turned to me expectantly. I bit my lip.

"I said I was going to take Blake."

"But her helped you yesterday!" Liv cried.

"Hey!" Blake cried back.

"Oh come on! Can't you two stop fighting for two minutes! Blake it's a battle of the sexes, you'll be on the girls side." I pointed out.

"Never mind." He replied and I nodded.

"Well it's eleven, we better get ready and wake up our little munchkins." Liv said standing up and moving towards my bedroom.

"Munchkins?" I questioned.

"They're so small!" She called back. I rolled my eyes and walked Blake out. When I walked back into my bedroom Liv had a curling iron out and her make up back along with some training clothes out on the bed. Oh dear lord.

After an hour of torture from Liv I was finally ready. We were walking to the Initiates dorms. The guys had gone to the Dauntless-borns and we went to the Transfers. My hair was in perfect wavy curls and reached just past my shoulders. I wore ripped black skinny jeans and a tight, -v-neck dark purple shirt. I wanted to keep my Regular side with me. I wore a chained belt at my waist and heeled combat boots.

Liv wore black skinny jeans and a black tank top. She wore bright red lipstick and light make up. Mine consisted of the same and silver eye shadow. As we stormed to the initiates dorms we heard snickers and smirks from other Dauntless members, this was a surprise to them.

As we barged into the room everyone was snoring.

"Ya'll going to sleep all night are you going to fight or what?!" Liv shouted and suddenly they started to stir. When they saw us the froze.

"What's going on?" Clare asked.

"We have a little bit of a battle to fight in." I said and suddenly they were all on their feet.

"Follow!" I ordered and they changed quickly and followed us to the train tracks. The guys were already there with the Dauntless borns. Zane gave me a smile and Kyle's eyes roamed over my body. Liv shoved me and I looked at her giving a 'what the hell?' look. She gestured to Kyle and I internally groaned.

I sauntered over to him and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"You expect to fight in that?" He questioned.

"Oh I could do a lot of things in this…if you like." I whispered in his ear, making sure to press myself to him. His eyes widened and then he caught on to what I was doing.

"If this your way of saying you forfeit?" He asked in a low voice. The initiates were all buzzing about, only a few were watching us and I could see Zane out of the corner of my eyes smirking.

"Was that kiss yours?" I asked letting myself run a finer down the line of his jaw. It was strong and chiseled. I tried to keep myself from feeling anything from touching him. My chest was against his and his hands were on my hips.

"Ah. I never you to be such a tease Tara." He whispered in my ear and bit my ear lobe. I stifled a gasp which came out strangled anyways. I felt him smirk against me.

"Give up now and I'll let you off easy. It's obvious you want me." He whispered.

"If it was it's not as obvious as you wanting me." I whispered back and rand my nose down his neck, I felt him shiver slightly. Finally! Progress!

"You're not winning tonight."

"Just to clarify the rules, if one is hit with paint then they are out right?" I asked just making sure my plan would work.

"Well that's how you play paintball." He said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." I grumbled and twisted against him, pressing my hips to his. He looked like he was keeping in a groan.

"What's the problem Ky? You're not giving in are you?" I whispered against his neck and then kissed it. The skin was warm and soft yet rough.

"N-no." He managed to stammer.

"Good. After all you should know, the best part of a fight is…the hunt." I whispered and our lips were so close he leaned in, expecting me to do the same but instead I pulled back right when I heard the train. I looked over at the initiates who were now watching us and Zane who was laughing his heart out. Liv was standing there giving me a knowing and approving smile.

"Girls you will be coming with us in the second car with me and Liv. Boys you'll be with Zane and Kyle, you'll get off first." I called and then the boys jumped into the first car. Kyle looked back at me with a murderous look, I gave him a flirtatious wink. Then Zane said something to him and he smirked and gave me a warning look as if to say to watch my back.

We girls hopped on to the second car and grabbed our paintball guns.

"So here's hot its going to work, we're playing capture the flag. You guys know how to play?" I called, they nodded.

"Good because we're giving the guys a whole knew twist this year!" Liv called.

"Oh I like where this is going." Miranda said wiggling towards us. Her stomach was showing a tiny bit she could pass it off as a little fat.

"You bet, last night Blake Anthony and I rigged the old water park with pain so when we lead the guys over to us they'll be drenched in pain!" I called and the girls burst into laughter.

"So we'll get rid of most of them!" Clare called and we all cheered. Suddenly we saw the guys jumping off the train at Navy Pier.

"What's their strategy?' Some girl called who was dauntless born.

"To get Tara at the top of the Ferris Wheel. At least that's Kyle's plan." Liv replied.

"Why does he act like he wants you and then acts like a total jerk?" Clare questioned.

"We have a bet going on, see who can admit first who likes the other." I said, not wanting to tell them love because then they'd life.

"But are you guys siblings? That's gross."

"I'm adopted."

"Oh, in that case I'm guessing the paint was for him?"

"You bet. Now let's go kick some testosterone ass Ladies!" I shouted and we all cheered and jumped off at the amusement park.

We made our way to the old control center and crowded in.

"So we need to hide the flag first. " Liv announced.

"What the most obvious place?" Miranda questioned.

"Good point. Guys are oblivious to the obvious." Clare agreed.

"The center of the park!" One girl called.

"What's in the center?" Liv asked.

"The big slide. The one Kyle loves." I said smiling evilly. When we were little mom and dad brought us all here and had gotten the water to work, Kyle and I always went on the slide. He would go there knowing I'd hide the flag, then when he went down the slide to get it he'd be drenched in pain!

"Alright divide yourselves. One team hides the flag and runs back to the entrance, we don't need to lose you to the paint so guard the front. Another team goes in search of the flag and one other leads the boys here." I called and they moved.

"And what do we do?" Liv asked.

"We sit and wait."

"What do you think Kyle has planned for you at the Ferris wheel?"

"Doesn't matter, he'll be out before he can try anything." I said and we both grinned. Of this was going to be fun.

After ten minutes the first wave of guys came in, searching for the flag, I expected Kyle to be with them but he wasn't They made it as far as the entrance until our girls shot them. Some of ours were lost but none of the guys got in. The second wave and they made it in but didn't get far before being hosed down by Miranda who was using the front attraction which happened to have a hose. Then third wave came and what do you know…Kyle was there.

Zane wasn't with him so I knew he was back there guarding.

"What do you want to do?" Liv asked as we watched through the cameras.

"We have to lead him in." I said and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Just some teasing." I winked and grabbed my gun then I stepped out and surveyed my surroundings. I walked soundlessly towards the are Kyle had been in. When I saw him watching his back and moving carefully I stopped behind an attraction with tubes and a moat. Kyle stopped at the large slide. He'd have to slide inside to get the flag.

"Tara must be loosing it. I know it's in there, and not to guard it." He muttered and I stifled a laugh. I looked at the nearest camera and gave a thumbs up knowing Liv was watching ready to blast him.

Kyle climbed to the top and then sat down. He looked up at the stars and took a breath as if remembering us as kids and I could swear I saw the ghosts of our little kids forms sliding. His breathing turned ragged and then he slid down and then Everything happened.

The slide blew up with pain and Clare came running out of the slide with the flag in her hand, escaping the pain. I heard loud curses and Kyle sliding out with hot pink pain staining him from head to toe He stood up and wiped at the paint.

"You've one this round Tara! But remember you have yet to get our flag!" He shouted and I knew how right he was, but for the moment I enjoyed my victory, after all he definitely did NOT look hot in pink.

**Kyle's POV**

She DID NOT Just dose me in Hot pink! There is no way in hell that just happened. But it did. And now I made my way back to Navy Pier.

"Dude what happened to you?!" Zane burst out laughing I gave him a grim look of death and growled.

"She rigged the water park with pain." I grumbled the boys were starring at me and I glared at them.

"So you couldn't find the flag?" Zane questioned.

"Oh I found it alright, but let's just say it's in the hands of a smart ass Erudite. As of right now though Tara is coming, she'll be out to get the flag. It's time for our plan."

"Let's run through it again." Zane said and the boys gathered around.

"Tara will check the Ferris Wheel first, she knows it's up there but the wheel is rigged…to go at top speed. The flag is actually on the carousel, so all we have to do now is wait." I said and we dispersed. Zane an I made our way to the control room where we could keep an eyes on the rides.

"So she's teasing you now." Zane finally said.

"Looks like it." I said without looking at him. I didn't want him to see how much she affected me. How feeling her body against mine had made me want to beg for more. How her lips felt on my neck and her soft cute nose. God what did she do to me? But this wasn't love I knew that, I wouldn't love her. This was pure lust, and hey the girl was hot, I'll admit that. I mean my friends are pinning after her! But lust wasn't love and that's what was bugging me. That's what Zane wouldn't understand.

"So I guess this will be payback for the pain. But you need revenge for the way she treated you at the tracks." He pointed out and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Didn't think you'd help me out." I said shrugging looking over at him.

"Well I gotta defend my bro's honor now don't I Now considering you can't make her jealous, you'll have to make her want more." He said and started talking about all these ways I could play her.

"Zane that would all work if I wanted to get into her pants, and I'm not saying that I don't, just about every guy in Dauntless does, but I want her to…love me." I said and he took a breath.

"You're right, but how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know…Act like a total love struck puppy?" I suggested.

"You mean be sweet and caring and show her that you want her?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know…"

"It could work."

"Sure if she was into that. I think she likes the whole hunt thing."

"That's what she told me." I muttered, recalling our conversation at the tracks.

"Well then, be an ass. That's what you do best. It'll get her attention and create even more sexual tension then before and boom you'll have her. Just…don't hurt her." He warned.

"That's a perfect idea…and I don't plan on hurting her. I just…want her back you know?"

"Yeah, but sooner or later Kyle, you'll realize that you actually love her and that even now she has you wrapped around her finger." He said and I laughed at that.

"Sure, maybe in the Regular world, but here I call the shots."

"Whatever-oh there she is!" He said and sure enough on one of the computer screens there was Tara making her way to the Ferris wheel. She'd have to ride in ever car to find it. I smirked at the idea. She had a team with her and gave them instructions they moved to the controls and started the wheel. She got in one of the cars and then I pressed the button. The wheel started and the girls panicked. I couldn't make out Tara's face but I could see tension in her muscles. And then the wheel spun quickly.

"Oh this is fun!" I howled in laughter by the time she had stumbled to the ground we stopped the wheel. I made my way out with my paintball gun and had a team of guys with me. They shot down the girls at the control who look scared and very angry. I opened Tara's car and out stumbled…Liv?

"You. Freaking. IDIOT! You Ass! How evil is this?! We only had you painted in pink! And now you have me sick to my stomach!" She shouted and I just stared with wide eyes.

"How the-?" I managed to ask before she cut me off.

"Oh Tara knew you would try something so she sent me instead! What kind of sick people are you?!" she shrieked as she caught her breath. And then she hurdled on my shoes. Great not only did I have pink splattered all over me but now I had Liv's insides.

"We're boys." I replied an my team cheered and gestured to one of the shoot her considering I was out, I was only there for the humor. She fell to the ground and glared up at me, clutching her stomach. Then she looks up at the sky and then looks at me and smiles.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I believe you've lost." I she said and I stared at her in confusion then I looked over at the carousal and then I curse. Tara sat lazily on a pink horse and held the blue flag between her fingers, beside her stood Miranda with her gun aimed at Zane who was standing a few feet away frozen.

"Game over Ky. Where's my victory kiss?' Tara called, her eyes sparkling as she taunted me. Well damn.


	13. I've Already Won

**So guys not many review...hurts :-( well try to like this chapter and read it atleast. R&R- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter13: I've Already Won**

"Oh I'll give you a victory kiss alright." Kyle growled and stalked towards me. I just hopped off the horse and handed Miranda the flag. She smirked over at Zane who scowled at her. She winked at him and it caught him off guard. Liv gave me a look that said not to back down. Kyle's eyes glinted with anger, and mischievousness. When he reached me I looked him over. He had managed to drip off most of the paint off but there was still some splattered on his clothes not to mention the new highlights in his Hair.

He leaned in to me and trapped me against the horse with his hands on either side of my hips. His breath mingled with mine and our noses just brushed. I suppressed a shiver and I could feel Kyle's tense air. Everyone around us was holding their breaths, waiting to see what would happen next, even I wasn't sure what was happening. Then he leaned even closer so our lips were only separated by a strip of air.

"Give up yet?" He whispered, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Never." I breathed and then he attacked me with his lips. The kiss was in no way like the others, which had been soft and innocent and no tongue but this one…was the exact opposite. I felt like he was trying to suck the life out of me, pressing his lips harshly to mine and biting my lip to gain entrance to my mouth. I gasped in surprise and his pulled me flush against him demanding a response. I heard people giving catcalls and whistles. What the hell?

I grabbed his neck and pulled at his hair bringing him closer to me, but we were already as close as we could get at the moment. Kyle didn't seem to notice the other people, just continued fighting for dominance and ultimately winning to my surprise and the exploring my mouth. My eyes were closed and so were his and we were just reveling in the taste of the other, trying to memorize each other incase one of us disappeared. His hands traced over my hips to the curve of my waist and then rubbing circles on my back. I let my fingers massage into his hair, combing it back and then messing it up once more.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat. I don't know which one of us pulled back first but I ended up behind the horse and he at the edge of the marry go round. We stared at each other, breathing heavily. This was not the plan. It was never the plan to have myself craving for more of that kiss, and the loss of his warm lips. I made sure not to trace my now swollen lips but just stared at Kyle wide eyed.

From the look on his face he was equally surprised, but we both masked it quickly not wanting the other to see, though we clearly did.

"Wow, you two really know how to go at it!" Miranda exclaimed, as she smiled tauntingly.

"Oh this is just the beginning, the more they wait the more the tension builds, just you watch." Liv said looking at me with expecting eyes as if to ask me just how much of that was fake and how much I actually enjoyed.

"You guys wanted a show, we gave you one." Kyle said shrugging and turning back to the initiates who were now all crowded in front of us.

"Let's get back to the trains, you guys have the day off tomorrow since it's visiting day. We will have your rankings for stage one in the afternoon.

"Let's move!" Zane called out and they made their way to the tracks, though their gazes were still on us. Liv gave me one last look before turning back around. That left me with Kyle. Oh great

"Give up yet?' He questioned turning back to me, his arms crossed.

"Who the hell do you think I am? Of course I'm not giving in!" I snapped.

"That kiss said otherwise." He dared.

"I was humoring you, besides you're the one who attacked my mouth." I retorted.

"Sweetheart, do you know how many girls I've been with? I can fake passion any time I want to." He said laughing.

"Mmhm, that definitely was fake, including the part where you tried not to groan."

"Like you didn't want to moan either, you gave a very soft whimper but I could hear it."

"I'm not giving up."

"Neither am I."

"Then I guess this night doesn't change a thing."

"Oh yes it does."

"And what's that?"

"That you are willing to kiss me back." He said and winked at me as he made his way to the tracks, the train's whistle sounded and I cursed as I ran to catch up with the others.

I guess you could say I was utterly confused by my own feelings the next day. The whole night was still reeling through my head over and over like an old black and white film. Even the kiss. Especially kiss, it was like stuck in my mind permanently. The feelings I experienced at that moment didn't go away either. How Kyle had felt pressed up against me, and how his hands traced over my hips, and then there was his expert mouth kissing me like there was no tomorrow. It was all overwhelming and brought emotions I had once buried under so long ago. I didn't want to bring them back but they were resurfacing and for the first time since I made the bet I was starting to worry I was going to lose.

Of course it surprised me even more to realize it was visiting day. My friends from the Regular World were coming for lunch and it was now ten. I wandered around the Chasm and then finally decided to sit at the edge, dangling my legs. I breathed in the misty air and then closed my eyes.

"You have the same look he gets." A voice said beside me and I felt them shift to sit down beside me. I smiled a small smile and didn't open my eyes.

"And what look is that?" I questioned.

"The one Kyle gets when he's remembering you and him as kids." Zane said and I opened my eyes to see him watching me intently. Zane had always been a brother to me, even more so then Kyle ever had. Zane had been one of the first people to see my feelings for Ky and had always tried to get Kyle to notice but even his best friend couldn't get him to notice the obvious.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." I admitted.

"Then give in. Someone has to at some point and the sooner this ends the better it'll be for everyone." He pleaded, I knew he was worried about both of us, because I knew by the end of us one of us would swallow our pride and admit it and no matter what we did the longer we waited the more likely one of us would get hurt.

"I can't, not after all I've been through." I said looking at him with sad eyes. Some people would say I needed to get over the past but I was scared…scared that he'd hurt me again. Trust doesn't exactly sit well with people who were hurt by those they once trusted with their lives.

"You were in his fear landscape." He said abruptly and looked down at the water below.

"I was also in Olivia's." I replied, raising my eyebrows.

"He was in shock and fear for days. He had five, five freaking fears and you were in the last two. The two which actually scared him and realized what exactly he did to you, what exactly he put you through." Zane said and I looked at him with a questioning look.

"He didn't tell me everything but I managed to figure it out." He said and laughed humorlessly. "The first was the fear of humiliation, shocking I know." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"then there was burning alive I think that caused him to become shaken up more. The funniest one was dying of laughter." He said and our eyes met and we both started laughing. He was scared of laughing to death, well I guess that explains why he hardly ever laughs.

"The last two…well they still haunt him, the fact that your back doesn't help though. The first one was seeing you when you were right after you faced your fear landscape when you were twelve. He hurt so much to see you like that now because he realized just how much pain he put you through. It literally tore you apart, I'm guessing you were crying and he wasn't able to get to you or something. The last one…it was the strangest. It was of seeing you again, in the Regular World, you were all grown up like now and you just looked at him and then said something and then walked away as if he was nothing to you. As if he were dead to you." Zane paused and watched for my reaction but I kept my face blank and looked away.

"When he came out…he wouldn't stop crying, Four and Tris tried so hard to calm him down and even Liv and I couldn't help him. That's when he met Miranda. He didn't tell her about you but did tell her how he had hurt someone he would never see again and then guilt was killing him. His biggest fears are seeing you hurt by himself and of…loosing you." He whispered and I felt tears rush into my eyes. I wiped at them quickly.

"If he loves me he'll do everything in he deems possible for me. I'm tired of being the one pursue, it's his turn." I said and then stood up feeling even more confused then before.

"He's breaking on the inside Tara and I know you are to. Talk to him, please. For me." He said and I looked down at him and was faced by his silver eyes which were clouded with empathy for us. I nodded silently.

Then I sat back down with him and took his hand.

"What's been going on with you and Miranda?" I asked.

"Well we haven't done anything besides hang out. She needs you though. She really looks up to you and talks about you non stop as if you were a goddess, and she says that Kyle looks at you the same way." He said and ginned and I laughed.

"She's something else." I said shaking my head.

"She really is, but I really care about her." He said and ran a hand over his hair, to straiten it out.

"She likes you to, but she doesn't want to rush into things. I'll go and talk to her now if that's okay. I have to meet my friends in an hour." I said and he stood up and helped me up.

"That would be great. She tries hard not to talk about baby stuff around me but I can tell she's busting to." I smiled and took the hint. He walked me to the dorms and we found her sprouted on her bed talking with Clare. When they saw me their eyes lit up.

"Tara!" They both shrieked and Zane laughed.

"I'll leave you to it." He said and gave Miranda a smile and then left.

"Hey girls." I said and sat down next to Clare on the opposite bed from Miranda.

"Hey. We were just talking about you and Kyle." Clare said with wonder and joy in her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yep. God kissing him must have been heaven, and from the look on his face he must have loved it just as much as you." Miranda said and giggled.

"You guys know it's a game." I said.

"Oh stop that Tara, everyone knows that he's pawing after you. I bet if we locked you two in a room with only a bed you two would be at it within thirty minutes." Miranda said and I shot her a look.

"Thirty minutes really? You've got to give me more credit then that." I replied.

"With any other guy sure but you want this one bad." Clare smirked.

"You both are insane, anyways that's not why I'm here I came to check on you." I said looking at Miranda pointedly.

"I'm fine, just a little cranky and morning sickness." She said.

"Zane's been taking care of her. He even offered to let her sleep at his place." Clare said and I smiled at the blonde.

"You should give him a shot Miranda, he really cares." I said looking back at her and she played with her piercing.

"I know, but I want to wait until after initiation, you know?"

"Yeah, just don't stress. Anyways I'll check in with you every few days, don't hesitate to ask me anything alright?" I said and she nodded.

"Great and now I have to check something. I just realized that I was supposed to meet my friends in the Pit." Clare and Miranda walked with me to the Pit and I found Erin along Leo there talking with…oh good lord is that Kyle?

"Uh oh." Miranda whispered.

"You think he'll do her in front of everyone right now?" Clare whispered back.

"It's very likely at this point." Miranda replied, I glared at them over my shoulder and stalked over to Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Oh hey baby, I was just talking with your friends." He said and winked at me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh this is about to get ugly." I heard Clare mutter.

"Really Tara? Not even a month and already found a guy? I'm jealous." Erin said and hugged me and Leo did the same.

"I'm sorry to pull her away but we'll only be a moment we have to check the rankings for the initiates." Crap so that's what I was forgetting.

"Oh it's fine we'll just stay longer." Leo said and gave us a small wave as Kyle lead me back to the training room. This was the room with the mats and I took off my shoes when we entered, Kyle walked over to the white board and opened a new packet of Expo markers.

"What the hell was that back there?" I growled once the door slammed shut. If only I had heard the faint giggles outside I would have realized that this was a bad idea.

"What? Acting like you were my girlfriend?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah, that." I grumbled and he turned toward me and put down the markers.

"I thought I might as well start calling you that since I've already won." He said and I looked at him with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he then backed me up against the door, his hands trapping me against it on either side of my hips like last night.

"I think you know what I mean." He breathed, his breath fanning my face.

My hand went to find the knob and tried to twist it but found it…locked?

"Like I said I've already won." He repeated watching my hand and then my shocked face with amusement.

"Kyle, where's the key?" I asked calmly.

"Oh the one Clare and Miranda had? Oh they probably threw it away like I told them to. It's just you and me now Tara." He said and his eyes darkened and I gulped. This was scaring me like crazy because I knew I had no control over the situation.

"And what do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" I snapped trying to appear strong.

"Oh I think you know. I'm your weakness Tara. It's only a matter of time before you give in to me." He whispered and brushed my hair back and then twirled his hand through the dark locks, pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"But it all depends on if this works." He whispered.

"What works?" I gasped as his face became closer to me and I involuntarily arched my back to him and his hands closed on my hips, squeezing. Then just as his lips were about to meet mine the door from behind me was unlocked and was yanked open and I went tumbling in a very angry and very annoyed…Tris?


	14. Damn That Girl

**hey guys! Sooo many reviwes! Thanks sooo much. I know I haven't updated in a while but please bare with me I do have stuff in my life going on so I'm trying my best to keep updating. No I'm not abandoning this story. I love it tooo much so I'm going to give you this chapter but its short the others will be better inpromise. R&R!-ZisisGirl23**

Chapter14: Damn that girl!

Kyle's POV

I could feel her breath coming out in small gasps and I felt the urge to make her gasp even more. I could imagine the endless possibilities that could go down with the door locked and us alone. I hadn't realized how many times that in my fantasies of that one hot girl in all those wet dreams and rockin' body it had been Tara all along. I wanted to press my self against her and the door and just let loose.

I leaned in closer blocking all thoughts and sounds, I saw her lusciously soft, pink lips move but I didn't hear a word as I leaned in closer wanting those lips on mine. And then there was a sliver of air and my hands were squeezing her lips, craving more of those curves and I was going to make our time in this room worth while.

And then she fell into the open door and me on top of her. What the hell?! The door was locked! I made sure of that. I heard Tara make a noise that sounded like she was nervous?

"Kyle! Tara! Get up and finish those rankings!" Mom snapped and we stared at her. She stood there with her arms crossed her hair pulled back, wearing a black shirt that showed her three tattoos. When we were little she told us it was about her three family members she left. Uncle Caleb was still alive working in an Erudite lab under supervision but we didn't see him often. Then she'd tell us that each one of those Ravens were for each of us kids. The ones that she kept in her heart. Dad had his own tattoo on her and her on him. It looked a lot like 4+6= 3

"Sorry mom, Kyle decided to kidnap me." Tara managed to grumble but her faced was flushed and I could tell that she wanted to know exactly I had been about to do to her in that room. Her eyes kept straying to me but looked away when I met her gaze dead on.

"You can't say you weren't willing Tara. It's not right to lie to our mother. Or did your morals jump out the window when you left?" I teased but her eyes hardened and I knew she wore that look that spoke enough words but in short meant: "bite me. I dare you." And dear god I would.

"No, but you did." She replied hotly and looked at me dead on. Maybe I didn't want to bite her after all.

"Enough!" Mom snapped her light make up lined eyes flashed with anger and she looked like she was about to rip one of us apart.

"Did either of you think about the consequences of last night?!" She snapped. Last night? Consequences? Was she talking about the kiss? I looked at Tara for a clue and as usual she had it all figured out she saw the look in my eyes and knew what I was thinking she leaned over and slapped me upside the head.

"OW!"

"She wasn't talking about that you…" She trailed off not wanting to raise mom's suspicions, not that she probably already knew. Mom had a way of knowing exactly what happened in our lives without us saying a word. She was that good at reading people. Tara was a lot like her in that sense.

"I am talking about the dried and rusty paint on the old water park and the broke Ferris Wheel! Not about your intense make out session on a merry go round horse!" She snapped. There you have it, she knew our dirty little secret that wasn't really a secret now that I thought about it. I knew for a fact that as soon as the initiates walked in they'd be all over us on the whole topic. Luckily I knew how to handle it.

"I'm guessing you want us to go and clean and fix it all up?" I asked with raised eyebrows and pushing my dark brown hair out of my eyes. Her gray-blue eyes met mine and suddenly I saw a look of playfulness in them. Her eyes flicked to Tara and back to me and I understood. If she made us work together afterwards I'd have Tara to myself. In an even more private area. I liked the idea of re-living our childhood memories and I think Tara needed a reminded of just how much we loved each other when we were little.

"You'd guess correct." Mom replied and Tara sighed.

"We'll do it as soon as we finish the rankings and I have I guess dinner now with Leo and Erin." She replied and looked over at me wearily. I grinned at her and winked.

"It's a date." I said and she rolled her eyes. She was her typical feisty self.

"Do whatever you have to. But just make sure you get it done." Mom said and then kissed my cheek and hugged Tara tightly and whispered something into her ear and Tara laughed.

Mom kissed her forehead and then left walking to I think Dad's office. After all these years they still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"So are the ranking done yet?" I heard one of the Dauntless guy initiate asked. I turned around to find a group of them

"Not yet but go on in, we'll write them in front of you. Makes the suspense better." Tara smirked and waved them into the room. Just as she was about to go in I pulled her back out by her arm and pulled her closer to me.

Then I pressed my lips roughly to hers. I heard her gasp and I felt myself shiver and I suppressed a groan, god how I wanted so much more of her. But I didn't push myself because I wanted to have her want me just as much and I knew she would from the way she responded to me. She grabbed at the collar of my navy blue button up shirt. I pressed my hips to her and she moaned softly but then I pulled away realizing that we had to get our work done because I knew for a fact that mom would be even more pissed if we didn't finish our work today!

"We'll finish this later!" I growled and her eyes were clouded with lust and another emotion I couldn't figure out.

"Fine." She snapped back and fixed up herself and walked into the room without me.

"Damn that girl and what she does to me." I hissed at myself.


	15. I'm Always Here

**Oh my God! Over 100 reviews in just two chapters since I asked! You guys are awesome so like I promised a scene of Zane and Miranda. If I get to two hundred ill let you guys pick any person or couple you want ne to write about! Thanks so much guys. Enjoy. R&R.- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter15: I'm Always Here**

Miranda's POV

I walked through Dauntless with a proud expression on my face. Zane had just shown us our ranking, I was number three. He told me before I left that I was doing great, and I remembered the fluttering in my stomach. I pushed the feelings away for now, I was going to officially be a Dauntless soon, I couldn't have a guy holding me down, I already had a baby. I rubbed my stomach instinctively, it didn't show but I was very aware of the small bump and the trouble it caused me. I was keeping my baby for sure, but it was so hard to contain my emotions and not tell anyone.

Clare, Tara, Olivia, Kyle and Zane were the only ones that knew. Tara and Kyle needed their space, I knew that much. I couldn't help feel upset by that but I knew Tara wasn't saving time for me intentionally, she was still adjusting and trying to fix everything from before. Kyle was still uncomfortable around me, it made me sad because when we had been together we had been so happy and understanding, but near the end he started changing and I knew he loved someone else and I guess I didn't really love him at all. Liv and I weren't really close but she checked up on me just as much as Tara. Clare watched out for me enough but she was still and initiate and couldn't do much. The only person that seemed to be on my case every second of the day was Zane. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him but it was so annoying sometimes to have him always watching me as if I would do something wrong.

I knew he cared about me, and I stayed in his apartment most of the time but I really how he treated me like a child. Me being me, I always fought back but he would find a way to corner me with logic. He was so beautifully annoying.

My mind drifted to thoughts about how much he took care of me but it was probably out of sympathy. I sighed and marched to his apartment and opened the door with my key. I slipped in and closed the door.

"Zane?!" I called, I didn't hear anything so I assumed he was out. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream from the fridge. The cravings had just started and Zane hadn't noticed, he would soon when he sees that most of his sweets were gone. I smirked at the thought as I sat down at the couch in the living room and ate the tub. When I was done I threw it away and washed my spoon. I looked over at the clock.

It was already nine, where was he? He usually made dinner, but I guess I sorta had mine, but I was still hungry. I couldn't cook for my life though so I would have to wait until he came home. I thought about going to check up on Clare but I decided to read a little and wait for Zane.

After an hour of reading some boring novel on his shelf I was starting to get a little worried. He's a single grown guy Miranda, he can do what he wants. I thought to myself.

Suddenly the door to the apartment came crashing open. Zane stepped in looking drunk as hell. He stumbled into the hall and then bumped into the wall. My eyes widened and I stood up prepared to help him, since I had known him from dating Kyle, Zane had never gotten drunk.

"Miranda!" He called and I started to help him to the couch.

"What the hell Zane? You just had to get wasted?" I grumbled and dragged him to the couch, wow he was heavy. I hooked my hand over his bicep and felt the bulge of muscle and kept in a gasp.

"I-" he hiccupped. "Have to tell you something." He slurred. I sighed and pushed him onto the couch.

"What you need to do is sleep." I growled and went to grab a blanked for him, I don't think I could drag him to his room. I took one step before I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"No!" He cried out like a child. I huffed in impatience, I was hungry and tired and there was no way I wanted to deal with a drunk form of the guy I wanted to be my boyfriend. Wait boyfriend? No, not going to happen.

"Let go of me Zane!" I growled but he pulled me down onto his lap. His breath smelled of whisky and hard liquor, what was he trying to get drunk for?

"I need to twell you somethwing." He said and I rolled my eyes and tried to get of his grip but instead it tightened and he pulled me closer. I turned to look at him and saw that his eyes were slightly blood shot.

"What is it?" I demanded and he leaned in so close that I stopped breathing all together. Our foreheads bumped and his hand on my waist started rubbing circles on my stomach.

"I like you." He whispered and I sucked in a breath. He took that as an opportunity to close the space between us and brush a feather soft kiss to my lips. Even when he was drunk he was gentle with me. He pulled back and traced my lips with his finger.

"I know you're scared, Kyle and Tara told me so." He rambled like a little kid. "But I can't take it anymore. I like you, and I like your baby too." He said and set me down on the couch and got on his knees on the floor. He leaned his head against my lap and lifted the hem of my shirt to reveal my belly.

"Zane!" I hissed in shock.

"Hi baby." He said and put a hand on my stomach and rubbed it. I was so shocked I froze.

"You know baby, I like your mommy, I don't think she likes me though. But that's okay, I like you too and I'll always be here for you. Even when your mommy kicks me out." He cooed and kissed my stomach.

"But I won't be here just for you baby. I'll be here for your mommy too." He said and kissed my tummy one more time and then let my shirt fall. He looked up at me with glazed eyes but in them I could see that he really cared. The he really wanted to be apart of taking care of this baby as much as I did. He wanted to be there for me and my baby. I looked down at him and cupped his face in my small hands and pressed my lips to his. He started to stand up and laid me down on the couch, his hands holding my shoulders. His tongue flicked my lip ring and I closed my eyes. He was on top of me, pressing his forearms on either side of my head, trying not to crush me. He kissed my nose and then my lips and then moved down to my stomach again and kissed it.

"I'll always be here, for both of you." He whispered and then kissed me again. Through the haze of caring and lust I managed to realize I was hungry, tired and I had a drunk Zane on top of me. I managed to push him off me.

"Zane, you need to sleep." I said and helped him up and dragged him to the bedroom with my last bit of energy. When I tucked him into bed he caught hold of my wrist.

"Stay." He moaned. My room was on the other side of the apartment. I looked down at him and he looked up at me with pleading eyes. His eyes held a deeper emotion then liking or caring, I just couldn't figure out what. I sighed and laid down next to him. I was hungry still but my sleep deprived state was ever worse. I slid under the covers and Zane slipped his arms around me. He squeezed my belly slightly and I couldn't help but smile. He fell asleep instantly and I kissed his cheek. I loved seeing how serene and young he looked.

"I'll always be here for you too." I whispered and then fell asleep in his arms.

Zane's POV

I woke up with a killed headache and someone else with me in my bed. I hadn't slept with a girl since Miranda started staying with me so I was shocked when I felt my arms around a tiny body. And my nose in someone's hair. I pulled back and my vision blurred. I coughed and then heard a soft moan come from my bed friend. I looked over once my vision cleared and my eyes nearly tumbled out of my head. I guess I should have seen the purple hair and the lip ring was hard to miss. Oh my god, I slept with Miranda!

She moaned again and her face contorted with pain. I looked down under the sheets and realized we were both fully clothed, but that doesn't explain why she's in my bed. She flipped over and clutched her stomach. Uh oh, is she okay? Does she need medicine? Then she bolted up right, with out even looking at me she ran out the room to the bathroom across the hall.

I stood up to go after her and pushed away the side effects of my ahng over, she needed me. I dashed after her to find her hurling in my toilet. She looked tired, and very very sick. She coughed and sputtered and I sat down next to her and rubbed her back. I pulled her hair back and she puked some more. When she was done she tried to stand up but she kept falling. I picked her up and carried her small form back to my room. Her clothes were stained so I handed her one of my old shirts.

"Thanks." She croaked and I turned around while she changed. When she cleared her throat I turned back around to find her slipping into the covers.

"I'm going to make you breakfast, you must be really hungry considering you didn't puke much." I said and she nodded sleepily.

I walked into the kitchen and started making us something to eat, all the while my mind buzzing on thoughts of last night. I saw flashes of the club. Kyle had been there but he had been too busy waiting for Tara to show up. They had some work to do on the amusement park and Navy Pier. I remember drinking a lot to drown out my feelings for Miranda. She was all I had been able to think about and her living in my apartment didn't help.

I made scrambled eggs, pancakes, and some orange juice. I grabbed her medicine box. She had to take so many vitamins to keep her blood count and calcium rates up. I wasn't sure how long I could take without telling Miranda my feelings. I took the tray of food to the bedroom to find her asleep, in a curled up position. She looked like a purple haired kitten. I smirked at the thought of her as a kitten, soft and cute but definitely had claws though they were tiny.

I put the tray down on the bed and sat down beside it, by her feet. I pushed back from of her hair and tickled her toes. I usually did that to wake her up for training.

"Mm." Was my response as she turned over and pulled the covers over her head. So childish, I wonder how the baby would turn out. I pulled the covers back and revealed her face. Her eyes were open and showed fatigue and her lips formed a perfect pink pout.

"What?" she demanded, I smirked at her.

"Well if you don't want the food you could've just said." I said knowing full well she was hungry.

"I'm up!" She exclaimed and I laughed at how she bounced to sit up.

"Here you go." I said and handed her a plate she looked at me with her eyebrows scrunched up.

"You're not going to feed me?" She asked with puppy eyes. I looked at her shocked, our relationship had always been strictly formal but sometimes we acted as friends. And she was my friends, no matter how much I wanted to wake up with her in bed next to me every morning.

"Stop looking at me like that. After last night I'm sure you could manage to feed me." She said and her expression turned mischievous. My eyes widened. Did we have sex after all? With that thought in mind she reached over and took the plate from my hadn and set it beside her, then she crawled into my lap and wound her hands into my hair. My hands instinctively went to her waist. She leaned in and kissed my nose.

"That's right, you don't remember do you?" She whispered, my eyes locked on her lips, wondering breathlessly where they would kiss me next as she nipped my ear lobe.

"N-no." I stammered and squeezed her hips. She laughed tauntingly and then kissed my lips with such passion, we nearly fell off the bed. Then she pulled back abruptly and then got off the bed and stood in front of me, my shirt reaching her thighs. My eyes went to her legs and then she slapped me straight across the face.

"Well we didn't do anything you drunk!" She snapped and I stared at her. And then I was in motion, pinning her to the wall next to the TV. She gasped in surprise, that's the power I had as a Dauntless.

"If we didn't do anything then why are you kissing me like you own me little initiate?" I growled, knowing full well that I was going to have a bruise on my cheek, damn she was strong.

"Why did you act like you cared at all about me and my baby?" She hissed and I saw hurt, anger, and something else in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"You said that you liked me and cared about my baby, that you'd always be there for us." She whispered and my eyes dropped to her stomach. Was I that drunk to tell her that I really cared for her and the baby, that I would always be there.

"Then I suppose that my drunk side shows more Candor then my sober side does." I whispered and I leaned in, letting her hands go. I squatted down and kissed her stomach through my thin t-shirt. She didn't seemed bothered at all. She wound her hands through my hair and pulled me back up to kiss her lips.

"I'll always be here." I whispered against her lips, enjoying the sensations and emotions she invoked in me. God I was going to be just as whipped as Kyle is with Tara soon enough.


	16. Confronting the Truth

**Hey Guys! Thanks sooo much for the massive amounts of reviews! I truly enjoyed writing about Zane and Miranda** **and I think I might do a Fic for them after this one, because this one is about Tara and Kyle. Anyways this** **chapter is pretty long but it's not the end trust me, you'll understand at the end. It took me a while to figure** **out what I wanted to write so thanks for being patient. So now a new deal huh? I get up to 154 reviews next time I'll write from Tris and Four's POV. Okay? Because what would a Divergent Fanfic be without their input? So get me up to 154 reviews as soon as possible and I'll continue to update with Tara's POV and then when I get those reviews I'll write for Four and Tris! Thanks guys! Enjoy this chapter!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter16: Confronting the Truth**

**Tara's POV**

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother putting up with Kyle. After showing the rankings I had gone to have a quick dinner with Leo and Erin. Sadly Kyle tagged a long. Leo and Erin were ecstatic to meet him and he was just as pleased. The evening went on with us eating and chatting, and with Kyle asking as many questions about me being in the Regular World.

Afterwards I bid my two friends good bye and stalked off to my room. To my annoyance Kyle followed me. When I reached my room I nearly slammed the door in his face but he put his hand and caught the door.

"That's very rude, you know?" He said with a grin. I growled at him and walked into my place. He followed and closed the door. I heard the lock click shut and then his lips were on my neck, attacking the soft skin with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He trailed heated kisses down to my collar-bone and then started slipping the shirt off my shoulder.

"What…the…hell?" I gasped in shock as I turned around and tried to push him off me.

"I always keep my word Tara. You of all people should know that." He whispered huskily in my ear and I felt my pulse spiked. He chuckled at my response and then sucked on my pulse. He continued to nuzzled my neck but then his hands traveled to the edge of my shirt and started to slip under the hem. With that my mind came crashing to the earth. I grabbed his hand and then twisted him so he was faced and pinned to the wall. He laughed as I caught my breath and then kicked his calf.

"And what makes you think I want this? We have work to do later on and I am not letting you screw me just because of the bet." I growled into his ear, but I must have loosened my hold on his wrists because then I was pinned to the wall, facing him as he pushed his body against mine.

"Are you saying that if there wasn't a bet you would let me screw you?" He asked tauntingly.

"N-no." I hissed but he didn't by it and then pressed his lips roughly against mine. He pulled back and rubbed his nose against mine. My eyes fell shut and I felt my body relax slightly.

"In that case I'll leave you to your own until ten." He whispered but I didn't understand what he had said until had pulled away from me completely and was walking out my door. I leaned against the wall, catching my breath. I looked at the now closed door. What an ass.

I was ready at ten o clock in a pair of black cargo pants and a pale pink t-shirt. I was wearing work boots on my feet and my hair was in a messy bun. I waited for fifteen minutes and realized that Kyle was not coming, because like dad he was usually on time. So this meant he was caught up with something. I walked through Dauntless with my stomach fluttering with anticipation. I don't know why it did that, I was trying so hard to tamp down my feelings for Kyle but it wasn't working at all and with him kissing and touching me every second of the day I didn't know how much longer I could take this.

I made it to Zane's house, but no one was there. I asked around and then someone told me that Evan was having a party. I gulped, I knew this couldn't end well at all. Evan had gotten out of the hospital a day before, and the fact that Kyle was there meant something was about to go down. I ran through the halls, hoping I could get there before Kyle did something stupid.

When I reached the party I knew that whatever I saw tonight would be bad. I pushed through the throngs of people who were grinding against each other and making out. I finally made it to the kitchen where Evan and his crew were, but no Kyle.

"Where's Ky?!" I demanded angrily. If something happened to him these boys would have the ass kicking of a lifetime.

"Oh your boyfriend? Just in the other room." Evan winked and I hissed at him like a cat. I pushed past him to the door and opened it. And oh hell was I right.

Whatever I saw just made caused every ounce of respect, emotion, and love for Kyle to run out the window. I just stared at the frozen couple who were starring at me in shock. They were on the bed, Kyle and Erin, intertwined together with minimal clothing. In fact Erin had none on where Kyle was just shirtless. I just stared and I stared back. Erin grabbed the sheet and tried to cover herself while Kyle gulped and got off her. He stood up and tried to walk towards me but I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Tara, I-" Erin tried to say but I scowled at her.

"He's not my boyfriend you skank. That was just a game of his, obviously a game to get you into bed. Worked huh? Bet you feel like a whore. Which is exactly what you are." I spat at her and she looked down, her cheeks flaming with color. I turned back to Kyle. I spoke in a deathly calm voice.

"Guess this means I win huh?" I questioned and his eyes widened. I walked out of the room and I heard The boys behind me laughing at my face. I felt someone behind me, they grabbed me and pinned me to a wall. The base thumped and I felt the vibrations on my back. Kyle faced me, regret and anger in his eyes. He was wearing a shirt now.

"Tara." He breathed and I looked away from him. I didn't fight because if he didn't explain himself to me now he would follow me around for months.

"Please look at me. Oh god Tara, please let me explain." He said and then his fingers jerked my chin up so I would look him in the eye.

"It was a bet. It was all a bet. Oh god Tara I'm so sorry." He said again and that's when I got mad.

"It was JUST a bet?!" I roared and tried to get out of his grip but he pressed his body to mine.

"Not OURs, the one I had made with Evan!" He shouted, people were starting to take notice.

"What the hell do you mean?!" I hissed.

"He knows Tara, he knows about Miranda!" Kyle breathed and I knew that the terror in his eyes mirrored my own.

"I don't know how but he did. I had to protect her, I don't love her but I still care about her. So I made a bet with him. The bet was if I got your friend into bed with me then he'd lay off Miranda and if I lost then he'd have full access to Miranda. I wouldn't be able to protect her." He said and tears started brim my eyes.

"Oh my god Ky." I whispered and then I was in his arms, he pulled me close to him and I felt my eyes leak out tears. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hug him back. I still hadn't forgiven him for Erin, and I would be damned if I ever saw that girl again.

"We have to stop him!" I shrieked in realization and then I was making a run for the kitchen. Kyle was hot on my heels and before I knew what I was doing I was in the kitchen with Evan and his buddies. They all stared at me.

"What's the problem sweetheart? So distraught because the love of your life went for your BFF that you need me?" Evan drawled and then my fist connected with his newly fixed nose and then we were in an all out fight. I had him pinned to the ground within seconds, with a bruised arm and throbbing head and probably a bruise under my eye and a cut on my temple.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER touch Miranda or even thinking about going close to her I will personally torture you to death!" I shouted at him and he looked at me with scared eyes. He never thought that the little princess could hurt a fly but the princess grew up and this is what she can do now. I flipped a knife out of my boot and pressed it to his neck.

"Got it?" I hissed in his ear. He had a bloodied nose, his jaw was dislocated and I'm pretty sure his privates would be suffering to the point he would never get a girl pregnant again.

"GOT IT?!" I shouted. People had gathered around I could feel Kyle say something to me but I wasn't listening. Then there were shocked gasps as I was yanked off Evan by someone and Evan was taken away by some guards, Four with them.

"I believe you've done enough Tara. Thank you. As for you young man. We will have to discuss something's about sexual assaulting young girls." Four said to me and my eyes widened at his last statement.

"Sexual assault?" Kyle asked, his breath on my neck, so he was the one who had dragged me off Evan.

"I talked with Zane a few minutes ago and had he confessed that he ahd figured out exactly what had happened between Miranda and Evan here." Four said sharply. "Apparently Miranda doesn't remember a bit of it, but woke up being sore and realized it herself. She thought she had been drunk that's why she couldn't remember much. But Evan here had put a date rape drug into her drink at the party." Four continued and with every word everyone's eyes in the room grew wider and wider. Kyle finally broke.

"You raped my ex-girlfriend?!" He roared and started to lunge for Evan but I grabbed him and pushed him back.

"It's done Kyle. He'll get what he deserves soon enough." I said with rage. Kyle looked over at me and then finally nodded.

After Evan was lead out by the guards, dad ordered the party over and then walked over to us.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I must ask you not to say a word to Miranda. She thinks she cheated on you Kyle but after what she told Zane, well Zane did some research and four her glass and figured it was with the drug. She just thinks it was a drunken mistake." Four said and I felt tears prickle my eyes.

"That bloody bastard raped my friend." I whispered and Kyle hugged me close to him. He kissed my forehead and I cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry there isn't more I can do for her Tara. But do not tell her yet. She will know the truth when it is time but for right now…with the baby and all she doesn't need anymore pain." Four said and I nodded, looking into his blue eyes. Afterwards Kyle talked with Four while I fell asleep standing in his arms.

"Tara?" I felt him whisper in my ear. He kissed my cheek and I opened my eyes. I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

"Let's go and find Zane." He whispered and I nodded sleepily. We found Zane at a bar. He was drinking shots. Oh god he was trying to get drunk.

"Zane?" Kyle asked.

"Ky my man!" He said loudly.

"We heard about Miranda." I said quietly. Zane notice my tear stained cheeks and pulled me into a huge hug and sloppily kissed my cheek.

"I wish I could help her more." He said quietly and his breath stank of alcohol.

"I know."

"I love her. I love her so damn much!" He said and Kyle and I looked at each other. We had both known this for a while now.

"She's scared Zane." I said.

"Take it slow with her. And don't tell her about...that bastard." Kyle growled and Zane nodded.

"We have to go now, but we just wanted to check up on you." I said and slid out of his arms.

"I know. I'm fine but if that son of a bitch tries to escape I will be out for his ass!" Zane howled and I nodded giving him a sad smile. Kyle gave him a bro hug and then we walked out to the train tracks. I didn't feel like working on the attractions anymore. I felt part of myself had been broken tonight. Kyle must have sensed my discomfort because when we hopped into the train car he pulled me to one end of the car and we slid to the ground, him pulling me into his lap.

"I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over again in my ear. I don't know what he was apologizing for exactly. For Miranda's rape or for him and Erin, or was it both? Finally when I had settled my head against his shoulder I kissed his cheek.

"It's fine. We're fine." I whispered and when I looked up his cheeks were wet and more tears were coming out. I kissed each other away.

"How? How can you love me after everything I've done." He whispered and I froze.

"Who said I loved you?" I asked, not cruelly but truthfully. Did I love him? I wasn't so sure anymore. I cared about him a lot but love? I wasn't so sure.

"I love you." He whispered and I don't know what was about to happen next because he had pushed me off his lap. He got up and walked to the edge of the car.

"Let's go fix the wheel. Come on." He said without looking back at me which made me realize he was truly hurt by my response. Then he jumped off the car and I got up and followed him out. I stared at his walking figure as he stumbled to the wheel and I felt pain rush through me. I had hurt him.

I looked at my hands and then at the starry sky. I gulped down and then looked over at Kyle.

"I love you too!" I shouted out to him with every ounce of energy I had. Kyle froze and then turned to look at me. I knew there were tears in my eyes. He stared at me and me at him. This was the truth that we were finally confronting. We loved each other.

**They've finally said it! Whoot Whoot! I wasn't planning it but it just came to mind. So like I said there is definitely more to come! Reviews please and I'll continue next with what happens between Tara and Ky, give me feedback on what you think! I'd love to hear what you love and hate! So 154 is the target for Tris and Four's POV, bring them on! Love ya sooo much people!**


	17. Fears of the Past & the Present

**Hey guys! And the reviews keep coming! Thanks sooo much for them! I really really really love them! So here's a new chapter with something you've all been probably dying to see, so here it is! If you really like it review and get other people to read it and do the same! Thanks soooo much! R&R. Love ya!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter17: Fears of the Past and the Present**

I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other, how long our breaths stopped, or how long our hearts raced as he stood there in the field, and me by the tracks. The train was long gone and we just stood there letting in the words we had just spoken sink in. I do know how long it took him to run across the field to the lake, farther away from me, without looking back. It took all of twenty seconds for him to do all that.

I stared after him and then something happened, something I hadn't allowed to happen since I had first reached the Regular World. I cried for him. I collapsed to the ground and cried. My hair clung to my soaked cheeks and I pulled my knees to my chin as I laid there in a fetal position, sobbing and crying as the truth of my words and his rang through my head.

I had promised myself to never ever breathe those words or even think about them and I had just yelled it out for the world to hear and he ran. He ran away from me. The love of my life ran from me and there was nothing I could do about it because if I ran after him god knows what would happen. He might yell at me, he might hurt me, he might…I didn't want to think of the endless possibilities because at that moment I wanted to be in his arms, him holding me and comforting me, but he ran. He ran from me.

After half an hour of tears I drifted into a restless sleep, dreams of my past plagued me.

Dream/Flashback:

_I stood at the edge of the Chasm, tears of sadness streaked my cheeks. My hair was still long but my body was smaller and was in a twelve year old shape_

_"Hey Tara!" His voice called and I immediately turned around. That's what he did to me, the power he had over me_. _Just his voice could beckon me to his side. I ran into his open arms, forgetting he had just yelled at me again in front of his cruel excuse for friends._

_"Hey." He whispered in my hair and stroked it, it had been so long since he had done that. I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his scent. The scent I had grown to love, the boy I had grown to love. I looked up at him with big _inno_cent eyes and he smiled at me, if I had been more attentive I would have noticed the malicious glint in those gorgeous blue eyes. But I was an innocent little Dauntless girl._

_"I'm sorry, I want to make it up to you." He said and I believed everyone word that came out of those beautiful lips._

_"Really?" I asked wiping my eyes and he squeezed my waist, a little to hard but I didn't complain. He was finally holding me like he had before he met Evan and his gang._

_"Yeah. Come up stairs with me." He whispered in my ear and kissed the shell of my ear. I shivered at the contact, this new attitude of his was different. Usually he was either sweet or angry towards her. Now he seemed….predatory._

_"Okay." I whispered and followed him willingly like a puppy to a room that Mommy and Daddy had forbidden us to go into._

_"Ky? Mom and Dad-"_

_"Will never know." Kyle said and smirked down at me as he dragged me into the room. It was unfamiliar but I had heard stories. It had a glass box on one end with computers inside and the rest was free space. It was the Fear Landscape room._

_"I thought I'd help you train for your initiation." Kyle said pulling out a black box with a huge shot in it. The needle was big and my eyes widened. I wasn't scared of pain. I knew that. The fact that he was going to use that on me scared me._

_"But you haven't gone through yours. I said taking a step back into the door. Kyle laughed and it somehow sent a shiver of warning through me. This wasn't my Ky._

_"So? Dad trains the initiates, he's been training me. Let me help you Tara. I promise it'll be okay." He said and his tone turned into one of mockery. My gaze hardened and I stepped up to him._

_"Fine." I said and then he smiled. I had no idea what this was back then, I didn't realize the terrors of it and then Kyle stabbed the injection into my neck sending me into a state of shock._

_The next thing I knew I was in a different world where I was standing with my family._

_"I'm sorry sweaty but you don't belong Here." Mommy said standing with dad and holding Olivia's hand. Kyle was next to dad._

_"You need to leave baby girl." Dad said and I choked on a sob as they pushed me out the fence to the regular world. I cried as they shut the gate._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed and screamed and finally they walked away and I was gasping for breath from crying so hard. They left me.**..Fear of Abandonment**._

_I stood there for a few more seconds and finally calmed down. They were gone now, no sense crying. Instead I walked into the Regular World and accepted it's danger._

_The scene changed and I was with Kyle, but he wasn't alone. He was with a girl who was sitting on his lap and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I stood there trying to get his attention and was rewarded by harsh words._

_"Get out of here Tara! I don't need you!" Kyle snapped pulling away from the blonde slut on his lap. They were sitting by the chasm in OUR spot. I felt anger take over and I punched the girl and she went tumbling into the Chasm. Kyle looked at me with white hot rage. He was suddenly holding me by the hair over the Chasm._

_"This is what you deserve for ruining my life!" He roared and I screamed trying to claw at his arm to keep me up but release my hair. I looked up at him and was scared for my life as I saw that he could and would kill me. Fear of Kyle._

_And then I was tumbled into the Chasm, screaming out for him._

_"Kyle! Kyle! Ky! Ky! Save me Ky!" I cried out but I was suddenly hitting the bottom and there was no one there to catch me._

_The scene changed once more and I was in the Regular World. I was at a dinner table with a young man…Kyle. He was kneeling in front of me with a small box with a huge diamond ring in it. His hair was for once combed and he was in an impeccable of course Black tux. I was wearing a bright red dress with a slit up the left leg. I stared at him in disbelief and he stared back with hopeful eyes. What was I to say. He had just asked me to marry him but could I ever trust him again? Would he ever be there._

_The face of Kyle changed to another man and I gasped at his beauty, I was so fond of him but it didn't change the fear, so this one didn't really have to do with Kyle. His face changed again but to a young Blonde I had never met before. The faces kept changing until I finally stood up._

_"No." I said firmly and walked out of the restaurant. Fear of Love._

_When it was over I came back into consciousness. Three fears. I had only three fears. I heard shouts and screams and when I opened my eyes Dad was there yelling at Kyle and for the first time in my life I saw Kyle was scared, Evan and the boys were being screamed at by Liv, and Mom, mom was sitting on the ground by me, crying small tears and holding me in her arms. I sat up in her arms and she held me closer. Dad and Kyle came towards me and when I looked up and met Kyle's eye I flinched, remembering my second fear. Liv came over and hugged me but I shook it off. I stared at each one of my family members and faced my first fear._

_"I want to leave." I spoke the words sure in my mouth and in my mind. Kyle stared at me in astonishment and cute little Liv looked horrified. Mom and Dad looked at each other and then looked down at me and nodded. They knew what I had just experienced and they knew very well that I needed out of Dauntless, out of the Factions. I needed to be in the place I was born to be in. The Regular World._

_"Don't leave me." Kyle had whispered and I stared at him with unforgiving eyes. I faced my second and third fear right then._

_"I am not scared of you. And I do not love you." I said and then stood up and walked out of the room of dreads._

I woke up gasping for air, the memories of my past haunting me. And then I looked up to find myself on a circular bed with black silk sheets. Kyle's room. I fought back a scream and stared over the bed. He wasn't there and I took a relieved breath. Then the door opened and he walked in, his eyes were blood shot, no doubt like mine and his hair looked like he had been pulling at it. I gulped down and closed my eyes.

I would have to face my fears once more for this now grown man.

"I-" But he cut me off.

"Leave." He whispered. "I know you want to so do it. I won't say anything this time." His voice was laced with sorrow and regret.

"Ky-"

"Please don't, don't yell at me again for all of this. This is all my fault and I own up to it." He whispered.

"I am not leaving." I said. Fear number one down.

"Then?" He questioned.

"You don't scare me." I said more firmly, standing up and walking towards him. He raised an eyebrows at me confused. Fear number two.

"You never were." He said.

"Oh I was once. Once upon a time when I was little and innocent. But I am none of those things now." I said getting closer with every step.

"No, you're not." He said and stood his ground but I could see him shaking slightly. When I finally reached him, I slipped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, my sad eyes meeting his.

"And I love you." Fear number three.

With that I kissed his lips with all the passion, desire, regret, sadness, terror, and love I had ever felt in my life, giving it to him and baring my soul and showing just how much I loved him. And he returned it with and equal amount. And when he pulled back I saw in his eyes what fear he truly had.

"I'm sorry I ran." He whispered.

"I fear…." He trailed off.

"Love." I whispered and he nodded pulling me into his arms and hugging my body to his, both of us bearing our souls.


	18. After All This Time

**hey guys. So I'm having an issue with some of you guys. You can't just pounce on me when I don't update fast enough to your liking. Have some respect. I mean I have three othdr stories in the vampire section going on. I just finished one of them and the fact that I have a high school life. So please stop pressuring me with reviews saying you want me to update now. Okay? Reviews are for constructive crticism on the story. I update once or twice a week if i have time. So heres the deal. The reviews i get with the best description on what you like in the story the best will get shout outs. Now i will pick three of them. So please review with a purpose not by telling me to update soon. This week was horrible for me and i really dont need anymore stress :-(. Anyways you reached 150! And here is Tris and Tobias here with there POVs as promised. Love ya guys!- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter18: After All This Time**

**Tris' POV**

I rolled over and snuggled into the heat source of a husband that was next to me. Tobias groaned and his arm on my hip squeezed my side.

"Tris." He grumbled and rolled onto his side, practically crushing me. I opened my eyes and my breath caught. Even after so many years, the sight of him always caused butterflies in my stomach to erupt. Butterflies or not I was not going to be crushed by him though.

"Tobias, get off me." I groaned and his eyes fluttered open and he smirked down at me, underneath him.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, why not crush your wife and then tell her good morning and call her beautiful." I said and he laughed and I felt the vibrations through my body.

"I love you too hon." He said and kissed my nose.

"Mmhmm." I said and pushed him off me. He went sprawling onto the floor.

"Ow!" He complained and I knew he hit his back.

"Oh, go and do some training." I muttered and went to our closet to grab some clothes.

"Someone's cranky." He snapped.

"Nope, just excited to see the kids." I said practically jumping at the site of shopping bags in my closet. When did they get here?

"Christina brought those over, she thought you needed some more clothes." He said coming up behind me and wrapped his long arms around my waist.

"Ugh." I grumbled and looked through the bags.

"So who are we seeing first?" He asked and kissed my neck, his stubble tickling my skin. I kept in a shiver. God, was this even normal for people at our age?

"I was thinking of talking with Liv, what do you think?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should check out this Blake kid." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"He's a good kid Tobias." I said and grabbed a new pair of black skinny jeans and a black tunic like top with rhinestones and a pair of boots.

"Yeah yeah, but first Tara and now Liv? Something's not right."

"The girls can look after themselves."

"Then why do you insist we see them personally once a month?"

"I like to know how they're doing. Why is there something wrong with that?" I questioned as I made my way to the bathroom with him hot on my heels.

"Not at all, but there are a whole bunch of things we could be doing together." He said and grabbed my arm and twisted mea round so I was crushed to his chest. "Things we haven't done in a…while." He whispered in my ear as his hand trailed up my arm.

"Are you looking to have another baby?" I asked with raised eyebrows but there was now a smile on my lips.

"I can't say I wouldn't mind." He whispered and kissed my ear.

"We don't have time for this, and we're…old!" I exclaimed and broke out of his grip. I really wanted to see the kids. I missed them every second of the day, it was so hard letting go of them, how my family lived with me in another faction all together is a mystery. I was in pieces when Tara left and so was Tobias.

"Old? I'm offended." He said as I almost slammed the door in his face, but he stopped it.

"What's wrong Tris?" He asked and I sighed and looked into his dark blue eyes.

"I'm worried about them. From what you told me last night both Kyle and Tara are having a tough time, not to mention Liv not knowing what to do with her feelings. They need me, they need us." I said finally. He always knew when I was upset.

"They need to grow up at some point Tris. No one ever figured you to be the type to baby your kids but here you are running after them when they need to realize who they are." He said in a soothing voice and pulling me into his arms and soothing my hair down.

"I know, but after loosing Tara…I don't want to lose them ever again. I have her back and now everything in their lives are crazy. I want to be their for them, not like how I lost my parents and how yours betrayed you." I said and he kissed my temple.

"That's not going to happen, but you need to ease off a little." He said and I sighed.

"Fine, now can you get me some breakfast?" I said with a slight pout and he chuckled.

"Of course. Now hurry up. I know you don't take long to get ready but if we're going to see all three of them we need to move fast." He said and I nodded.

I quickly showered and changed into the new clothes and then ate the muffin Tobias got me. He came out of the bathroom in a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt. He tended to do that a lot since we became leaders. He dressed a little nicer like I did so we appeared a little different then most Dauntless.

"Liv?" He asked and I nodded.

We made our way to the youngest of our kids' apartment and knocked.

"Mom! Dad!" Liv shrieked and let us in. We sat down at the couch and Liv sat down on the recliner across. She was beaming and her blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail while her clothes were standard Dauntless black.

"How are you?!" I said and she laughed.

"I'm great! But I have huge news!" She cried and Tobias smiled.

"Oh?" He asked.

"I'm getting married!" She shrieked and our eyes widened.

"What?!" I cried and I looked over at Tobias who had the stern look of Four on his face.

"It's all set, you're the first I'm telling! God Tara is going to kill me when she finds out. But well…He proposed last night and I was so excited that I had to tell you." Liv rambled. We always knew Liv would marry first but this early? She just turned seventeen.

"And to who?" Four asked.

"Oh, to Evan of course!" she said and Tobias and I both looked at each other. Liv didn't know about Evan's crimes and she wasn't even doing this for love she was doing this for attention.

"You should talk with Tara hon." I said and Liv's expression turned from one of happiness to anger.

"Why? So she can yell at me saying that Matthew was a bad idea and was a jerk?" She hissed.

"Do not speak in that tone with me Olivia." I snapped and she recoiled.

"Evan Williams is in prison!" Tobias said.

"And?" Liv argued.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Since…Tara came back. I knew that since she came back I'd have to find someone outside of Dauntless. Everyone is in love with her!" Liv cried enraged. This was the side of Liv only we saw. Not even Tara knew about this but Kyle, Tobias and I did. She was jealous…of Tara.

"Why is it always about her? Just because she went through a crazy life doesn't mean that I haven't!" Liv shouted and we

"Maybe if you actually did something rather then watch your sister live then you'd get the attention you so desperately crave. Tara doesn't want it. She only wants one thing." I said and Liv looked at me with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"And that one thing doesn't want her. When is she going to realize that Kyle hasn't changed a bit."

"He has changed Olivia, you just refuse to believe it. You will not marry Evan." Tobias said sternly.

"But daddy-"

"No, go and talk with Tara and Kyle, they'll tell you the same." He snapped and I sighed.

"Stop. Olivia it's best if you speak with Tara, tell her your concerns on this, because there is no way you'll live life happily like this." I said and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I just…want to be happy once more. I want to have someone." She whispered and then I nodded.

"Call Blake. He'll be good for you." I said and she nodded and showed us to the door.

"We'll talk sometime, we'll have a girls night." I suggested and she nodded.

"With Aunt Christina, Tara and Miranda." She said and I agreed.

"Let me know about this Blake guy, I want to speak with him." Tobias said and Liv laughed.

"He's a sweet guy Daddy." She said and then hugged and kissed our cheeks and then closed the door.

"That was…" I started.

"Now I see why you want us to check up on them." He muttered.

"Told you." I said and he nodded.

"One down, two to go." Tobias said and I gulped. This was going to be a long day. If the youngest one was talking about marrying a criminal I could only imagine what the other two were up to.

**Tobias' (Four's) POV**

I knocked on Tara's door but there was no response.

"Maybe she's in the training room." Tris suggested. I looked down at her and smiled. Looking down at her I remembered how much love that still existed between us since we met.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"Kyle's room isn't far from here, why don't we go down there and check on him first." She continued and I found myself nodding.

"Let's go." I said and we walked down the hall. The Dance room's light was out so they weren't in there. I knocked on Kyle's door for five minutes and then sighed.

"There is no training for the initiates till tomorrow. I have a feeling he's just asleep. And we really need to talk to him about the gates." I said and Tris nodded. I looked over at her as I reached into my pocket for the master key.

I unlocked the door and opened it. All was silent and dark in the apartment and I looked at Tris. She shrugged and started flipping on lights as if she was at home. But I suppose we were allowed to do this since we were Kyle's parents.

I never understood our oldest child sometimes, but most of the time I knew exactly what he was thinking. He had his mother impulsiveness. During the war I always knew what Tris was thinking because she's get this look on her face like she was ready to do something without thinking it through but for the good of others.

"Where is he?" Tris muttered and I chuckled.

"Like I said, still sleeping." I said and walked through my bachelor of a son's apartment to his bedroom.

"Wait!" Tris hissed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What if he's with some girl?" Tris warned and I scowled at the thought.

"Let's just hope you're wrong." I muttered and opened the door. The sight in front of us though shocked us both into silence and surprise.

"Oh definitely not just some girl." I said and Kyle stirred. He was sleeping on his circular bed with Tara in his arms. They were both on their sides holding the other close as if they were about to lose each other if they didn't. They were so peaceful and it reminded me of when I tucked them into to bed when they were little how they would somehow end up in each other's beds and snuggled in each other's arms.

"God they look like they're kids again." Tris whispered.

"They do." I agreed.

"Should we wake them?" She asked.

"No need for that, I'm already up. As for Mr. touchy feely over here well, I'll wake him up." Tara grumbled without opening her eyes. She then detangled herself from Kyle and then pushed him out of the bed. She looked up at us and I smiled at our little girl. She was so grown up yet she still had those childlike tendencies when around Kyle. Together they reminded me of Tris and me.

"What the hell?!" Kyle shouted from the floor and Tara looked over at him.

"Oh go and do some training." Tara grumbled and Tris laughed.

"What?" Tara asked us.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head and laughing.

"Whatever." Tara said and got up from the bed. She was in her clothes from yesterday and so was Kyle. They both looked tired and sleep deprived and as if they had been…crying? That seemed impossible since they were both hell bent on keeping their emotions closed off to others like me.

"God Tara, and I finally thought we were getting along." Kyle grumbled and stood up.

"Hey mom, dad." He said and Tris hugged him and Tara.

"I need coffee." Tara announced and we followed them to the kitchen.

"So what brings you to my apartment?" Kyle asked as Tara looked through his packets of instant coffee. Kyle stood beside her with two mugs and then looked at us in questioned. Tris smiled and nodded while I just shook my head. He got another mug for his mother.

"Well we wanted to check on you." Tris started.

"And wanted to let you know that your sister is in the market for a husband." I added. Tara nearly dropped the coffee box and Kyle almost bumped into her. They turned to look at us with large eyes.

"Oh?" Tara questioned.

"Yes, since we just told her to talk to you on her first proposal." I continued casually knowing it would drive them crazy.

"And who proposed to her?" Kyle asked.

"No one special just a Mr. Williams." Tris joined in. I smiled at her and she smiled back mischievously

"As in Evan Williams?" Tara hissed.

"Yes." I replied in an indifferent voice.

"WHAT?!" both Kyle and Tara burst.

"We just thought it would be best if you two knew and decided to talk to her." I said and then walked over to Tara and picked up the coffee packets and chose a hazelnut from France.

"Oh we're talking to her all right." Kyle growled and set down the mugs with a bang. Tris shot him a glare.

"Your anger is getting out of Kyle." She warned and he sighed and nodded.

"Yes mom." He muttered. I turned to Tara who smiled up at me in reassurance.

"So onto other matters." Tris said and looked at me pointedly as if she wanted me to ask. I sighed and relented. Women, and them always having a hold on us men. It was downright insulting but I'd do anything for Tris.

"How come we found both of you here? In a bed together?" I questioned and Tara froze and looked over at Kyle who appeared calm and collected. He flashed me a grin and looked at Tara with a dangerous glint.

"You could say I won a bet." Kyle said and looked at Tris who gave him a look.

"You won?!" Tara asked outraged. Her hair hit my face as she whirled around to look at Kyle clearly.

"You said you loved me first!" He said raising his hand and Tara looked absolutely livid. These were the times that I knew she wasn't our child, because her expression didn't look anything like Tris or me. It held a sense of anger and danger in them, it would sometimes scare me but I put it to use in Dauntless in training her. Liv on the other hand could look exactly like Tris and Kyle like me.

"I did not! You said it on the train and then I screamed it when we were in the field!" Tara shouted and I looked at Tris. We had one of our silent conversations.

"You should break them up." Tris' eyes said.

"Nah, I'll leave it up to you." I responded with mine.

"Oh hell no." Her eyes gave me a nasty look and I groaned internally.

"Fine." My eyes said.

"Alright that's enough." I said out loud and both of them looked at me.

"But dad, she's being mean!" Kyle said in a fake little boy voice and a forced pout. Tara scowled at him.

"Grow up." She said like the teenager she was.

"Whatever." Kyle responded.

"Anyways, I believe we have a meeting to attend to." Tris said waving her phone at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's some disturbance with our little…prisoner. And then there's the meeting with the other Factions and the leaders from Chicago representing the Regular World." She said and I nodded.

"Well it was nice seeing both of you." I said and hugged both of our kids and Tara kissed me and Tris' cheeks. When we were out the door I looked down at my wife.

"That wasn't so bad." I admitted and she nodded and then gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh just that we don't have anything to do now." She said and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"But you just said-"

"Well I wanted to spend some time with my husband as planned." She said with a twinkle in her eyes and I wondered how I deserved this amazing woman.

"Alright then my wife." I whispered and leaned down and brought her face to mine and gave her a short and sweet kiss.

"Where to?" I asked and she laughed. The one of many things she did that still made my heart skip a beat.


	19. What You Look Good In

**Hey guys! So I know its been a while I'm so sorry, I have exams and all and I'm going crazy with studyinga so here's the next chapter and I want to do another vote on POVs but this time with couples. Ill gice you the coices down below. But for now I want 12 reviews please! And then ill do those povs thanks guys love ya!-ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter19**:

"I can't believe Olivia would do that." I grumbled once Mom and Dad left. Yeah I was calling them that now in my mind now, since they actually felt like my parents again.

"I can." Kyle said as he came towards me and wrapped his arms from behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh? And how is that?" I asked over my shoulder to get a glimpse of him. He grinned at me and kissed my nose. I felt a rush of contentment run through me and it was fully welcome.

"Have you never noticed Liv's jealousy of you?" He asked and nibbled on my ear. I tried to concentrate on his words and not on his lips and teeth.

"Uh, no?" I asked still trying to figure out why Liv would be jealous of me.

"Well she is, always has been. Can't say that I blame her. Wherever you go you somehow attract people with your feisty yet caring attitude. I mean look how much Miranda and Clare are obsessed with you." He said and then turned me around and bumped his forehead with mine. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I mean…it's not like I'm trying to attract attention." I said and Kyle laughed.

"You'll always attract attention Tara, like it or not but you aren't the subtle type on…anything." He said and I glared at him, catching what he meant on the subtle thing. He was talking about feelings as well.

"Ha ha, you're one to talk." I said irritated and he shrugged.

"I did say I love you first." He whispered and now I rolled my eyes.

"You were ready to fight that you didn't when mom and dad were here."

"That's because us fighting makes them think of when they were younger, I mean really you're the one that can read people, have you not seen how they look at both of us?"

"Well…"

"Anyways, we need to get to work. I'll drop you at your apartment and pick you up in an hour. We need to talk with Liv and then well…I want to check on Miranda if that's okay." He said and looked at me for approval.

"Why are you asking me about that? Of course we need to see her." I said confused.

"Wouldn't it be awkward for you...?" He asked, I mentally face palmed.

"Nothing is awkward unless you make it to be awkward hon." I said and kissed his cheek.

"I can walk myself, but thanks for the offer. Be ready, I'll come straight back here." I said and was walking towards the door, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Hold up, just wanted to clear something up." He said.

"What?" I asked and then he kissed my fully on the lips and then pulled back.

"That." He said and then shoved me out the door. I stood there staring at the closed door with my mouth agape. Did he just kick me out of his apartment?

"Oh Screw you then." I growled.

"I really really wish you would." He called back and I felt a flush creep up my neck. What a jerk. My jerk.

I smiled as I walked back to my apartment to change. While I was walking abck I got some weird looks from people, some of them didn't even know me. When I finally reached my apartment the door was open. That's odd, I thought as I prepared for the worst and entered.

"So you guys finally let out all that sexual tension huh?" A familiar voice said from my kitchen.

"Blake!" I cried as he walked over to the door and smiled down at me.

"Hey babe, so was he as good as I was?" He asked with a wink and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, we didn't sleep together, we just…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Professed your long lost love to each other?" He suggested.

"Exactly that." I muttered and walked over to my room and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue top that flowed over my waist. I went over to my bathroom.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" Blake called.

"Why not?" I called back and slipped into my bathroom for a nice shower. When I was done I pulled on my clothes and then a pair of combat boots. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on some golden hoop earrings.

"Wow, you look hot." I whirled around and looked at the entrance to my room. Kyle stood there with a pair of faded denim jeans and a red t-shirt. I felt gulped. He had never worn Regular clothes before, only black and other dark colors. This was a first and I liked it.

"I know a I look good love, but you're drooling." He said and I snapped back into reality. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't want people to confuse you with the amity Ky." I said and gestured to the color of his shrit. He grumbled something under his breath which sounded distinctly like: "The first time I try to impress her by wearing something she's used to she says that I look like a dopped up Amity." I held in my laughter and sauntered over to his and placed my hands on his shoulder and slid them up into his hair. He looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"But I like it." I whispered in his ears and he shivered at my breath at his ear. He let his hands wander to my waist and he smirked at me.

"Good to know that I can make Amity clothes look great." He said and kissed my cheek and I laughed.

"Do you want me to buy you Regular clothes?" I asked and gave him a skeptical look. He looked at me carefully and then nodded.

"Why?"

"Because from the way you looked at me in just a pair of jeans a t-shirt that are brighter colors…well I want to see that every day for as long as I live." He said and I smiled at that.

"We'll go after we talk with Liv." I whispered and he nodded.

"Will you two stop making out and get your butts over here?!" Blake called from the kitchen and Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Why was he in your kitchen when I got here?" He asked and I smirked.

"He has a key." I lied, wanting to see how far I could push him.

"What?!" He shouted and I laughed out loud.

"Quit flirting and get your asses in here, I didn't make all this for nothing!" Blake shouted at us coming in the door way.

"How the hell did you get a key to my girlfriend's apartment?!" Kyle yelled at him. Blake took one look at me and realized what was going on. He winked at me as if to tell me he'd play along.

"Well maybe because I'm her ex-boyfriend!" He shouted at Kyle and looked like he was having fun.

"Well you better give that key back before I make sure you never get another girl's key." Kyle growled.

"Ay man, I suggest you control your temper before I control yours. As you can see I have no problem with you two dating, I do have a problem getting between me and Tara's friendship."

"Oh you're friendship is about to-"

"Shut up Kyle, god!" Liv groaned as she walked into my apartment and took one looked at the guys and rolled her eyes.

"Figures you'd have two guys fighting over you." She sneered and I looked at her with a shocked expression. At that both Blake and Kyle turned to look at Olivia. Blake looked irritated and Kyle looked furious.

"Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you need to take it out on Tara, Liv." Kyle growled and Blake just gave her a questioning look.

"Really Liv, that was just mean." Blake agreed and I looked over at her and she looked angry.

"Well I'm sick and damn tired of her soaking up all the light and acting like she's better then everyone, she walks around here like she owns the place and she better damn well realize that she doesn't!" Liv shouted and I snapped.

"Are you sure you're describing me there? Because it sounds like you! I don't care if people give me their attention, that's their business. I honestly don't care. I live my life and people just follow, that includes you. If you want attention you're getting the wrong kind. So stop putting others down actually act like a freaking seventeen year old!" I growled and she stared at me in shock. I had never yelled at or ordered Liv around, we were sisters but she had gone far enough to insult me then she better believe that I'd give her the same but worse.

"I-I…" She looked at me and realized that there wasn't going to be any forgiveness any time soon with me. She had tried to get married to Evan, and then acted like everything in my life is my fault, all because she wanted attention. No, I wasn't taking that, from her or from anyone.

"Let's go to the gates Tara, we've talked to her enough today." Kyle said and I looked over at him and nodded.

"Could you pack our food please?" I asked Blake. He looked down at me and nodded, and then looked at Liv.

"Come and help me Olivia." He said and took her arm and lead her to the kitchen. She didn't say a work but gazed back at me sadly.

"So where are we going shopping?' Kyle asked and looked a little weary.

"Why are you doing this? You hate shopping." I asked.

"Because I know you miss the place, and I want to experience it, with you as my guide. So we can hang out there and maybe not shop." He asked with a hopeful look.

"Not a chance buddy. If you look that yummy looking like an Amity in just faded jeans, I can only imagine what you will look like in Hollister." I said and licked my lips and winked. He growled lustfully and then pressed his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"I better get a reward for this" he muttered.

"Of course." I reply with a smirk, loving how much like a couple we really were. .

**A/N: here aare your choices- Tara&Kyle, Miranda&Zane, Tris&Four, & Olivia&Blake. Let the voting BEGIN!**


	20. The Eaton Girls

**Hey guys! God i know a bunch of you are ready to kill me right now! Trust me i DO NOT blame you! Let's just say that all this week and last week have been all about school, exams, and blah blah blah. My teachers need to lay off on us, like who assigns assignments on next years course before we've even taken the test for this years course?! My math teacher that's who! Well let's just say i have a few more weeks left and then i'm free to you guys to write as much as possible. So here's the next chapter for this lovely story! Now i had a tie for first place on the POVs, so i decided on doing this. This chapter is all about Kyle, only him because well let's face it this guy is an attention whore and wants to show you how much he loves Tara. The next chapter is all Blake and Liv since they came second place! So here goes! thank's for patience! Love those reviews! give me fifteen and i'll update much faster! Love you guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter20: The Eaton Girls**

**Kyle's POV**

Sometimes I wonder how much I actually loved the vixen of a girl that stood in front of me. Her eyes had lit up as soon as we had entered the Regular World and that made me feel great. I had always wanted to know her fascination for this world. Sure it was intriguing how the people here acted, how most all of them were Divergent and sure Tara and I were exactly that but I had never…experienced any a place where I was free to be Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor all at once.

"Babe, you're killing me." I groaned as she tossed more clothes over my body. We were currently in a store called Hollister. Tara gleefully threw clothes at me of all colors and styles. From plaid button ups to ripped jeans, from hoodies to bright green t-shirts.

"Suck it up Kyle! Imagine the faces at home!" She shrieked and I sighed as I watched her scurry around the store. Were all Regular Girls like this? From what I had seen in this shopping center, or as Tara called it a "mall" most females were busy bodies and credit card addicts.

"Alright, why don't you try some of those on and let me know what fits!" She said and then pushed me to the dressing rooms.

"Tar-" I didn't finish as the door slammed shut. Women! I was starting to rethink this relationship because of all these damn clothes. Then the memory of this morning, when she saw me in regular clothes came up. How she drank in my appearance gave me chills. I wanted to see that again, it wasn't about the lust in her eyes, no there was more in those deep brown eyes. She was happy, like she finally realized I had accepted her Regular side. Sure I had grown up with Divergent parents and they had always left up to us free will. When the choosing ceremony had come I had obviously chose Dauntless, it wasn't because I didn't like the other Factions. I had always been curious about the other Factions, ever the Regular world, but I couldn't leave home. I had to know what happened to Tara, I had to figure out what exactly the fear landscape did to you. Thinking about it I didn't regret my choice. If I regretted anything in my life I regretted not acknowledging my love for Tara sooner.

"Will you hurry up in there?" Tara's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Coming." I growled back. I undressed and slipped on a pair of the dark wash ripped jeans. Then I pulled on the green shirt and then a navy hoodie on top. I ran a hand through my hair and took a breath. Hopefully I wouldn't disappoint, wait a sec. I'm Kyle Eaton! I could never disappoint the female species! I looked at myself in the floor length mirror and smirked. Oh yeah she was definitely going to drool.

"What the hells is taking so-" Tara squeaked when she managed to get the door open and stared at me dressed in the clothes she had handed to me. I smirked down at her as she gazed at me from head to toe open mouthed.

"See something you like babe?" I asked in a husky voice. I stepped closer to her and let my hands trail down her arms. I saw her shiver and then she gulped nervously. As if she couldn't trust herself around me.

"Um-uh…" she stammered. I pulled the door to the dressing room shut and then dressed her against it with my body.

"I don't think I quite caught that." I said and her eyes met mine. They were a deep melting brown and I knew exactly what she was thinking and before either of us could breathe I claimed her mouth with mine. I pulled her into a searing kiss, letting my hands grip her hips tightly. She gasped into my mouth and it was enough to allow me entrance. Tara wrapped her arms around my neck and tugged at the hairs at the base of my neck. God the things she did to me. She made me want her more and more and I lost all control when I was with her.

I pulled back for air and pressed my forehead to hers. She tugged at the collar of my shirt and then pressed a case to the hollow of my throat.

"God I spent all this time grabbing clothes for you and now I want them off you." She said under her breath and then we both froze. She looked up at me with wide eyes and I stared at her shocked. Had she just said what I though she said? She wanted my clothes…off? Well I had no problem with that, hell I did that like every night before she came back. But for whatever reason I thought we were taking this all slow…obviously not.

"Oh my god…I shouldn't have said that." She whispered and my eyes snapped to hers.

"Hey, hey look at me." I said and hooked my index finger under her chin.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't almost always thinking the same thing when I'm around you. God Tara the things you do to me!" I said meaning every word.

"I know…but-"

"You're not ready for that and I completely understand. Let's just take it slow, okay?" I said and moved my hands to her shoulders. She looked at me with her big eyes and nodded. I smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Now, let's go and buy all this. I have a feeling you're not done yet are you?" I asked and she laughed and shook her head.

"This trip wasn't just for you Ky! A girl's gotta have some clothes to you know?" She said and kissed my cheek.

"Hurry up at get changed so we can go to some of my stores." She called over her shoulder as she left.

I dressed back into my other clothes and walked out and handed Tara the new ones. She pulled out a silver credit card and my eyes widened.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Oh this? Just something I 'borrowed' from Liv." She said with a shrug and I raised my eyebrows as she paid.

"What?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Tara, that's just…"

"Dauntless of me? I know." She said and gave me a cheeky look and I grinned. She was so mischievous.

"You are bad." I said and shook my head.

"Please as if you haven't stolen something from Zane." She said as we walked out the store.

"I've stolen his laptop, phone, and other electronic devices but other then that nothing else. But this is a credit car." I said as I rushed to keep up with her. Even my long strides couldn't keep up with her busy body.

"I know! Now let's keep going!" She said and then rushed off to another store. Oh god this was going to be one long day. I chased after her as she ran into some random store called Dillards.

I found Tara pulling at a few dresses that I could just picture on her curvy body. She pulled at them and then put them back. Suddenly a color caught my eyes and I saw the perfect dress for her. I could just envision the silky purple cloth flow over her body. I grabbed it and came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" She asked and then she saw the dress. It had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline that I couldn't wait to see her in. Her eyes widened and then looked up at me and then kissed my cheeks and then my nose.

"It's perfect!" she said and then ran off to pay.

"You have it bad man!" A guy called out to me and I looked over at some regular who was holding a bunch of boxes. There was a girl in a cream dress beside him who was stacking the boxes in his arms. They looked to be filled with different pairs of shoes.

"Yeah." I said and watched him. "But it seems as though your in deep." I remarked and he chuckled.

"You're probably right. But hey I love her." He said and the girl looked up at him. She had dirty blonde hair and she smiled at him.

"Let's go and pay hon." She said and lead the way to the check out counter. He nodded obediently and started following.

"Good luck, I have no doubt in my mind you guys will be married soon enough." The guy said and I laughed.

"And what makes you say that?"

"The fact that you just let her buy a $2,000 dress." He said and my eyes widened to saucers as the guy walked off laughing. Oh Liv was going to kill me.

"Hey Ky!" Tara said, her face radiant. I had never seen her so…happy. She seemed excited and carefree. She was never like this in Dauntless. It reminded me of how she was back home.

"Come on babe, we need to get home." I said as I checked my watch, it was already three."

"Aw, but I haven't found any shoes." She whined and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Tara?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me and then handed me the vast number of shopping bags she was carrying.

"Oh she's still here alright. Let me just buy a new pair of combat boots and then we can go home." She replied and then walked off to the shoe section. I sighed and trailed after her. I replayed the conversation with the regular guy in my head. How he didn't seem to care of how much of the cash his girlfriend was burning but more of the fact that he loved her. I watched Tara as she checked the sizes and styles of the combat boots. Her nose scrunched up in concentration and I found it cute.

"You better hold on to that one." A voice said behind me. I turned to find an old man standing behind me with a cane. He was a little wrinkled and had gray thinning hair.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You better hold onto that girl. You don't see that many free spirits now a days." He said gesturing with his cane to Tara. I watched her as she paid for the boots. The cashier started talking with her and Tara laughed at what she said and I found myself loving the sight and sound of it.

"Yeah." I said dazed.

"She ahs you wrapped her little finger huh?" The old man said and I turned back to him.

"She does." I admitted.

"Good, that's how it's supposed to be. If it were the other way then the world would be in chaos." He said in approval. "Just don't let anyone else grab a hold of her. Like that little weasel over there." He said and I turned back to Tara who was being cornered by a persistent dirty blonde headed guy who was lanky and tall. Tara smiled at him politely but when he reached out to her I started moving towards them.

"Thanks." I called over my shoulder and the old man nodded with an amused smile. I dashed over to Tara and the guy but I got there just in time to see Tara punch him in the nose and then kick him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"What is going on here?" I asked angrily.

"Told you I had a boyfriend, now back off loser." Tara snapped at the guy who was clutching his stomach and groaning.

"Oh go and build some muscle it did not hurt that much." Tara said with a roll of her eyes and then she grabbed my arm.

"Let's go Kyle, I just remembered why I don't like the guys here." She said and I smiled at her. She had just beat up a guy who tried to make a move on her. For whatever reason it made me smile to know that she was faithful to me and only me.

"That…was…"

"Annoying? God I hate it when guys are so persistent and don't believe it when you say you have a boyfriend!" She said exasperatedly and I laughed. WE made our way to the gates on foot and Tara took most of the bags from me.

"I got it." I tried to say.

"I'm not helpless hon, I can get some." She said and we made our way back to Dauntless.

"I had fun." I said meaning it. She looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why? I was just shopping." She pointed out and I grinned.

"Let's just say that I realized just how much Regular guys give the best advice." I said as we made our way to her apartment.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said with a shake of my head and a smile on my face. I watched her shrug and then she opened her door. She dumped the bags on the couch and I followed suit. Tara closed the door and the flipped on the lights. It was around five o'clock.

"Why don't we go and check on Liv?" She suggested.

"You just want to go and sneak her credit card back into her room don't you?" I said laughing.

"Maybe." She replied with a guilty look.

"Well come on then." I said and held out my hand to her and she took it. She leaned against my arm and I loved the way she wrapped herself around me in a loving and possessive way.

"You are something else Kyle Eaton." She said and I looked down at her and I leaned down and pecked her lips and rubbed her nose with mine.

"Oh I know that." I said with a grin and I pulled her closer with my arm around her waist now.

When we reached Liv's apartment Tara just opened the door and I was about to say something if Olivia hadn't fallen right at our feet with Blake on top of her.

"Da hell?" Tara asked shocked and it mirrored my own.

"Hey guys…." Liv said with a worried expression. Her lips were swollen and her hair was mussed up. Blake looked around the same way, but his shirt was all ruffled up as well.

"Not a word Tara." Blake growled at her as Tara assessed the situation and burst out laughing. I'm sorry was I missing something? What was going on?

"I'm so confused." I said and Tara looked at me and laughed harder.

"Hon, you are so oblivious!" She cried and Blake glared at Tara as Liv laughed nervously.

"Wait!" I yelled as I realized what was going on.

"You're with my sister?!" I shouted. One minute I had my arm around Tara the next Blake and I were rolling on the floor trying to kill the other.

"Should we do something?" I heard Olivia ask.

"Nah, just let the monkeys battle it out. They have to have these kinds of fights periodically to assure themselves of their masculinity." Tara replied.

"You sure?"

"Mhm, now let's go inside. You and I have a lot to talk about." And then the door clicked and Blake and I froze.

"Did they lock us out?" Blake asked.

"They did." I grumbled and tried to search my pockets for my keys. Damn I left them at Tara's

"Great! I finally told Olivia I loved her and then this happens!" He yelled and I watched him closely.

"How can you love her when you were just with Tara?"

"I never loved her Kyle, I looked at her as if she were my little sister. I was always interested in Liv but I could never figure out how to let it out!" he said and I realized he was telling the truth.

"How much do you love her?" I asked cautiously.

"About as much as you love Tara." He said and ran a hand through his blonde hair frustrated.

"That's a lot."

"I know."

"Sorry man, but hey now we're in the same boat." I pointed out.

"Yeah well I'm not about go on huge shopping sprees with mine." He said and I laughed. Liv was worse then Tara was when it came to shopping.

"If you love her that much man then you'll be the one holding her bags and boxes while she buys the whole store, just don't let her go." I said and he smiled at me.

"I won't." He said and then his eyebrows furrowed. "Are we having a bro moment?" He asked.

"I wouldn't go that far. Let's just say I won't be trying to kill you form now on." I said and he nodded.

"Now let's go and find a pair of keys that open this damn door." I said and we started to my parent's office.

"Why don't we just ask them?" He really didn't know my girls. They were the love of my life and my sister.

"I tried that when I wanted to get into their room when we were little and look at me now. Nothing's changed." I said and he laughed. Yep we were definitely in for a ride. After all these girls weren't just any girls. They were the Eaton girls.


	21. Let Me In

**Hey guys...i had like five reviews last time...It hurts and i'm sorry i can't post that often but it'd the end of the school year which means tests, finals, projects so bear with me and i promise by the end of this coming week i will be free to post more often. So here's the next chapter, as promised it's about Blake and Olivia. R&R~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter21: Let Me In**

**Blake's POV**

I bunched the bag over again, letting out all my frustration on it.

"Harder!" Liv shouted at me and I growled at her. This had been going on for days now. No one else knew about our arrangement, not even Tara.

I punched the bag again with my left arm and it bounced away a little.

"God you're pathetic!" Liv growled. I glared at her through the corner of my eye. She sounded a lot like Four.

"Shut up!" I shouted and punched the bag full force with my right arm.

"Finally!" She exclaimed when the bag actually swung back a few feet.

"Whatever." I growled and took off my mitts and went to get a drink of water. This had been going on for days now. I had wanted to tell Tara about it but for whatever reason Liv didn't want her to know. I knew why, Liv was jealous. She thought no one saw it but I knew it the day she appeared at Tara's doorstep the morning after the club.

She had this expression of anger and sadness not to mention regret. I could read people pretty well, like Tara. But Tara was already emotionally attached to Liv so she didn't see how Liv really felt. Liv loved Tara and hated Kyle when she left. But she was also jealous Tara, I didn't know specifically why but I think it had to do something with the fact that Tara had someone. If Kyle could even count as someone then sure, he finally manned up enough to tell her he loved her and now the pansy ass was caught up in shopping with her. I chuckled to myself, Tara may be a Dauntless but she was also a Regular and most every Regular girl had a passion for shopping whether it was clothes, shoes, books, furniture, anything really.

"Get back over here Anthony!" Liv growled over to me, using my last name.

"Whatever Eaton, let's just get this over with." I grumbled. I walked back over to her and she held out a gun to me. I looked up at her and took in her deep blue eyes. She had the most stunning grey icy blues I had ever seen.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat and I took the knife.

"Before I throw this I have to ask. Why are you doing this?" I asked looking over at the target and aiming but I didn't throw just yet.

"You asked, I had nothing better to do so I accepted." She replied stonily. Something was bugging her and I wanted to know what.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking over at her briefly and then threw the knife. It landed in the center but not a perfect bulls eye.

"Nothing." She replied immediately.

"Don't be like that. Talk to me. You're always so fake about what you feel." I said and was just about to throw the next knife but Liv grabbed my arm and swung me around to look at her.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me FAKE?!" She shouted and I rolled my eyes. What a drama queen.

"Yeah I did." I said coolly and tried not to think about the tingles that were running through my arm where she had touched me.

"I am far from fake Blake." She hissed behind me but I didn't turn and threw the next knife. It landed closer to the center this time.

"Keep telling yourself that Princess but you are just that. You hide all your true feelings and put on mask to show other ones. I bet Tara doesn't even suspect how jealous you are of her." Liv froze completely and I looked over at her.

"H-how did you know?" she stammered and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't exactly come of right when you're around her."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you always seem to act more around her. You think you're fooling everyone Olivia but you are mistaken. You don't fool me." I said and set the next knife down on the table. She gulped and closed her eyes.

"I-I don't like being jealous. But she has someone and well…I don't." She whispered and she opened her eyes to look over at me. I walked over to her and placed m hand on her cheek.

"Liv, look at me." I whispered and she looked me dead in the eye and I tried to control my feelings. I knew I liked her for a while now but I never had a chance to tell her.

"You aren't alone. I'm here. I know we aren't that close and I know you're feelings for me are the same. But I think we need to take this slow. How about we become friends for once, besides actually trying to bite each other's heads off?" I suggested. She watched me curiously.

"I don't know Blake, what about Tara?" She asked biting her lip and drawing my attention to it. I was going to regret the whole "friends" thing now.

"What about her?"

"She'll become suspicious and honestly I don't want her in our business." Liv said and my eyes snapped to hers. I may have feelings for Liv but I really cared about Tara she was like a sister to me.

"Watch it." I growled and Liv rolled her eyes.

"Oh how wonderful she ahs you wrapped around her finger too!" She said and threw her hands up in the air.

"There you go again, assuming things. I care about Tara like she is my sister. And I told you I have feelings for you but I'll be damned if I'm just going to let you act like a child. Tara is your older sister dammit for once just be happy for her genuinely and grow up!" I shouted and then threw the last knife and it hit dead center. I stormed out of the training room and stormed to my apartment. I was sick of having to put up with her whining.

She had been training me for a few weeks now but the more time I spent with her the harder I could resist her. I wanted to shake her sense less back there and then kiss her so deeply she'd gasp.

As I made my way back to my apartment I could hear Liv call after me. I slammed open my door and tried to shut it but she slipped in, her blonde hair swishing in front of her face.

"Blake wait. Let's talk about this." She tried. I had never seen her beg before but her eyes pleaded with me.

"You have to grow up Liv. And you have to let someone in, I'm ready to start slow and work my way to your most trusted secrets but you have to give me a chance." I said wearily and she bit her lip, her eyes forming tears.

"I want to Blake, god do I but…I made a huge mistake today." She whispered and her head bent down. I leaned my head down to meet her eyes and raised her chin with my finger.

"What happened?" I asked as tears started to fall.

"I-I accepted Evan's proposal." She whispered and I stared at her shocked. You'd think after what people found out about Blake last night she wouldn't even think about…never mind this was an Eaton girl! They didn't think! I turned around and rand both my hands into my hair, tugging at the roots.

"Leave." I hissed and she tried to place her hadn over my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Leave now Liv. I can't handle this right now." I said and after a few minutes I heard the door shut. I sighed and closed my eyes. Why? Why would she do such a stupid thing? She had just put herself into the path of a psycho maniac.

I groaned and then went into my bathroom and showered. I let the steamy air and pouring water wash over me as I thought everything through. Everyday I spent with her the stronger my feelings became. I slipped out of the shower and wrapped a tower around my waist. I then went to my room and searched my closet.

I pulled on a pair of boxers, black skinny jeans and a wife beater. I then grabbed my leather jacket and slipped out of my apartment. I made my way through the halls of Dauntless, attracting the attention of some initiate's from the Regular world who were giggling like school girls. I rolled my eyes and made my way to Liv's apartment. Hopefully she was in the state of mind to talk and not in one of her tantrums. I raised my fist to knock and held my breath afterwards. Here goes.

**Olivia's POV**

I hate these feelings. I hated them so much. They all made me weak. I sat in the shower, hugging my knees to my chest as I let tears slip down my face. I knew my eyes were read and my cheeks were puffy. God how had I let everything get so out of control?

I cared about Blake, and he cared about me. But not once did it come into my head about what would happen if I accepted Evan. I hated that decision now. It had come between me and my sister and now the boy I really wanted to understand me.

I sighed and stood up. I washed my body and then my hair. When iw as out and wrapped the towel around my body I looked in the mirror at myself. I was an Eaton, there was no mistaking it. I had mom's blonde hair and dad's blue eyes. I sighed and dried off my body and then slipped into a pair of yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt.

I sat on the couch and stared at my hands. I was always jealous of Tara and I hated that. I loved her to death but it was the fact that she was always able to draw people in with her warm and cool personality. She always managed to get people to like her and no one seemed to notice me. I was either the too quiet one or the extremely girly one. But I still loved Tara. She was always there for me when I needed her, she took care of me when I was little and she would always help me calm down when I was in one of my moods but now…I had ruined it.

She had been so angry this morning when her and Kyle came to see me and I felt a stab in my chest when she left, saying those cruel yet true words to me.

"What have I done?" I whispered as more tears slid off my face. I was so…depressed. Not only had I lost my sister because of a marriage proposal and jealousy but I was now engaged to a psycho who was in Dauntless jail, and believe me that is not a normal jail, not by a long shot.

And now Blake was mad at me, how many more people would I lose. I ahd lost Kyle years ago. Scratch that Kyle Lost ME years ago. I had blamed him countless times for Tara's departure and you couldn't blame me because it was his fault. We had grown distant, only talking when we were alone or in need of comfort from the other. Now that they were together I hope that finally things between them would run smooth. They deserved that much. They both loved each other so much, and they needed one another.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door and I went up to answer it. When I opened it I was attacked by none other then Blake. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight to his chest.

"I freaked and I'm sorry. God Liv I need you and I want to help you. Will you let me help you?" He begged and he pulled back to hold my face in his hands and I nodded and he closed his eyes in relief and before I knew what was happening his soft light pink lips were on mine kissing my softly. I kissed hi back with desperation and caring. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his hands rested on my waist. I pushed him into the door and his tongue swiped my lower lip. Just as I was about to open my mouth to him we were both falling.

No we literally fell onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. I looked up through my blonde hair to find a confused Tara and Kyle. Within seconds later Tara was laughing and Blake and Kyle were fighting on the floor.

"Should we do some thing?" I asked but Tara gave me a speech how the guys needed it assure themselves of their masculinity.

"Let's go in." Tara suggested and i nodded ignoring the boys on the floor. When we walked inside and shut the door Tara locked it and then we both burst out laughing.

"They are like monkeys!" I laughed and Tara nodded.

"I'm telling you, to them there is nothing manlier then beating the crap out of another fellow monkey!" she cried and we giggled.

So i had Blake back and now my sister, only one thing left to do. get rid of my psycho-fiance called Evan. Oh this was going to be dangerous...especially after all he did to Miranda. I don't want that to happen to me or to anyone for that matter. I looked at Tara and she knew what i was thinking because that's how she was, she just knew.

"Don't think to hard abut it Liv. We'll find a way to gt rid of him, i promise, that's one monkey that needs to be kept in a cage."She whispered and that resumed our giggles once more though it wasn't a laughing matter, but hey when life gets tough: have a laugh.


	22. My Little Secret

**Hey guys I haven't gotten many reviews hopefully this chapter will change that. I want ten and then I ll post a chapter about Miranda and Zane. Enjoy! R&R PLEASE!- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter22: My Little Secret**

After a long say of drama, shopping and even more drama, all I want4ed to do was crawl into my bed and sleep, but of course Kyle being the child that he was had other ideas.

"Come on Tara! Just one movie!" He pleaded, gripping my hips as I tried to wriggle away as we sat in his living room on one of the couches. He had been begging me to watch a movie since we came to his apartment after I had a long chat with Liv. Liv and I had a long chat about her jealousy, her relationship with Blake and then she pounced on me with questions about me and Kyle. Then we contemplated about what we were going to do about Evan. When Blake and Kyle finally managed to get the door to Liv's apartment open we were laughing at the endless possibilities we could "dispose" of him. We were cruel but after what he did to Miranda and my past with him I think he deserved it.

Back to the matter at hand, I was becoming really irritated with Kyle's childish behavior, I mean I was dead tired and here he was tried to get me to watch a stupid movie!

"Ky, I'm really tired. I'm just going home to shower and tuck myself into bed." I said turning slightly in his lap to look at him. His eyes held a sparkle of mischief.

"So you sleep naked? Because you never mentioned putting on any clothes after that steamy hot shower." He whispered in a husky voice in my ear. He licked the outline of my ear and I tried to suppress my shiver but failed. God we had only just started this whole couple nonsense yesterday and already he was affecting me way too much. But I guess that's what happens when you suppress your feelings for so long.

"I never mentioned taking a hot and steamy shower for one nor did I mention taking off my clothes for another." I replied, glaring at him and he chuckled.

"I could help you with that." He suggested and I slapped his arm, hard. He groaned and then scowled at me.

"Cut it out Ky!" I growled and he smirked evilly.

"Wow, you're like a little kid when you're tired. You're all grumpy and you have this deathly look and it makes you look so cute!" He said just piss me off further. I was about ready to punch him when he grabbed my fits and then loosened my grip to intertwine our fingers. He smirked at me and pecked my nose.

"You know I'm right. I'm always right when it comes to you. Now before you go and tried to yell at me to let you go again why don't you stay the night here? I just want you around me baby girl." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Baby girl? Seriously? Couldn't come up with anything better?" I questioned and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you can grab your stuff from your apartment and then you can sleep in my bed while I watch the movie. There's a TV in my room. You can pack a bunch of stuff and leave the suitcase here, that way you have stuff if you want to spend the night some other time." He continued and I thought about it. I wanted to stay with Kyle too, but I was really tired. I guess I could spend the night as long as the movie was quiet.

"I guess so. Fine." I gave in and he nearly jumped to his feet with his excitement had it not been for the fact that I was in his lap.

"But I'm only sleeping, we have Stage two tomorrow and I need rest." I warned and he nodded eagerly. His grip on my hips was now loose and I crawled out of his lap.

"I'll only be half an hour." I said and he handed me a key to his apartment.

"For whenever you want to come over." He said and kissed my forehead.

"How many of your past girlfriends did you give a key to? I don't want to come in here and find some other girl trying to do the same." I said only half serious and he chuckled.

"No other girl has a key to this apartment. Only you." He whispered and was leaning into kiss my lips but I knew better then to let him pull me into a make out session I was sure would last for a while.

"Nuh uh, maybe before bed." I replied and slipped out of his apartment leaving him to stare after me in shock.

When ire ached my apartment I packed a bag with clothes for tomorrow and for other days I had no doubt in my mind I would stay over. I packed a few bras and panties for those days, and a hoodie. Then I threw in some toiletries and then hit the shower. When I got out I pulled on a pair of lacy dark pink boy shorts and a white tank top. Then I pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed my bag. I had used up forty five minutes and Ky wasn't a patient person. It was around ten o'clock right now. Hopefully he had food in his apartment, I was starving.

When I opened the door I found him in the kitchen pulling a pizza that had been clearly frozen earlier, out of the oven. When he looked over at me he smiled and I went into his room and set my bag down on the right side of the bed. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool at the breakfast bar. He served me a couple of slices. He served himself and then came around and sat next to me.

As we were eating he was first to break the silence.

"I had fun today." He said and then bit into his pineapple and bacon pizza, I nibbled at my plain cheese one.

"Same here." I said smiling widely. I had got some pretty awesome clothes today for Kyle and me. He was so patient and almost seemed happy to be there with me to go shopping.

"You know Regular guys aren't so bad." He said nonchalantly and I looked over at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean that I was approached by two of them who saw us shopping, both of them knew I was whipped." He said and smiled genuinely at me, my eyes grew wide and I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, they aren't so bad." I said and then I climbed out of my seat and went and plopped myself down in his lap. He placed his hand on my hips to steady me and then kissed my cheeks.

"How they knew was beyond me, but they just knew. Am I that obvious?" He asked teasingly.

"If you are then I never caught you before." I said and then we finished off our pizza. Finally when I was about ready collapse. Kyle picked my up bridal style and carried me over to the bed."

"You go ahead and sleep I'll go and clean up." He said and then stopped for a second and looked down at me with a weird expression.

"What?" I questioned tiredly as I lay there ready to pass out any second on the silky black sheets of the circular bed.

"Oh you know just that you promised a kiss goodnight." He said and then I rolled my eyes, what a guy. I made a motion for him to come closer and when he leaned down to sit down on the bed and brought his face closer to mine I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. It was a sweet, innocent little kiss until Kyle started to want more. If I had been more awake I would probably returned his passion but considering I was half awake I didn't have it in me to kiss just as fiercely. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip before nipping it. I moaned in protest, trying to tell him I was tired. He seemed to get the message and pulled back. He smiled down at me and is eyes held so much love I wanted to pull him back down but my eyes were already falling shut.

"Sleep, my baby girl." He whispered and pecked my lips again and I feel into a deep sleep, or so I thought.

Now it's safe to say that the first reaction for a dauntless raised girl to wake up to gun shots being fired to grab the knife under your pillow or prepare to jump and attack the person right? Well that's exactly what I did. I had slipped one of my switch-blades from the Regular World under my pillow when I had put my bag in the room earlier. I opened my eyes and leapt into action only to fin myself being held back by a strong muscular arm.

"Whoa! Hold up Tara! What's got you all worked up?" Ky said worriedly. I stared at him for a few minutes, trying to slow my breathing and calm my racing heart. Then I looked behind me, in the general direction of where I had lunged. There was the TV…playing Rush Hour Three. Are you freaking serious?! I'm trying to sleep and he was watching Rush Hour Three! A comedy but very much action packed movie! He was lucky I had lunged at the TV and not him.

"Why the hell are you watching Rush Hour Three at like one in the morning?!" I demanded and he laughed at me.

"It's just a movie baby, go back to sleep." He cooed and then kissed my lips lightly. I then noticed that it was very hot in the room, and I just mean temperature not that Kyle wasn't hot because…you get the point. I felt really sweaty and really annoyed.

"Keep in mind that, that movie was the one to make me reach for my knife." I growled and he chuckled plucking the switch-blade out my hand and placing it on his side table. His hands around my waist moved up to my shoulders and slowly started to massage them.

"You're tense baby, just relax, I'm here. I'll protect you from the nonexistent gunmen." He said teasingly, knowing full well I didn't like others protecting me when I was fully capable of doing so.

"Kyle." I warned through gritted teeth and he laughed at my anger.

"God you're so cute." He whispered and then pressed his lips to mine and suddenly I was pressed into the bed with him over me. His hands tangled in my hair as he gave me a demanding kiss, practically bruising my lips. I gasped as his tongue slipped into my mouth and his hands traveled down to my sweats.

"It's hot in here." He whispered as he pulled back and pulled off his shirt, exposing his muscular and buff chest. I stifled my gasp which came out as a strangled cry and he smirked at me.

"I know you love it baby." He said and kissed my nose as he positioned himself so he was straddling my torso.

"Will you get off me, these pants are making me uncomfortable." I muttered and he looked at me for a second or two and then got off me. I pulled off the sweat pants and remained in my boy shorts. Kyle's eyes widened and he looked about ready to attack me, bad choice in clothing on my part. I was still very tired and he was still watching the loud movie.

"I'm going back to bed, turn down the volume." I muttered as I slipped back under the covers but I was turned over so I was underneath Kyle again. He kissed my lips roughly and I sighed and then pushed him off me.

"Ky, what part of me being tired do you not get?" I grumbled and he groaned.

"I'm not tired, I'm bored and you won't even let me watch my movie!" HE complained.

"Alright Ky, we aren't going to make out but I will let you make a decision about something. Either you watch your movie but then I leave or you can turn off the movie and try and sleep." I said angrily and Kyle stared at me with wide eyes.

"But it's my favorite movie!" He cried and I sighed.

"And there's my answer." I replied and then grabbed my sweat pants and pulled them on.

"You can't just come in here and make me do whatever you want Tara!" He shouted clearly angry now but I was beyond angry.

"When you're in a relationship Ky you have to change your lifestyle slightly for your partner! Not to mention just being considerate, I'm really tired!" I snapped and he sighed.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Whatever to you too." I snapped an grabbed my duffle bag and walked out of the apartment. All I wanted was to sleep and instead I just had the first fight with my loving boyfriend. God what a night.

I made my way back to my apartment and when I opened the door I gasped at the sight of my stuff strewn all voer the place. My place had been ransacked and I was pissed!

My Christmas lights were on the ground, my couch was torn up and my book shelf was on the ground broken. On my dark black walls in lime green paint was a message.

I haven't seen you in a while and Emily is becoming worried. Get your ass over here before I actually drag you out of Dauntless!~ P

I stared at the note angrily. I knew exactly who did this and boy did I want to kill them, too bad I couldn't. I glared at the notes and then decided it was time I made things right. I pulled my bag up higher over my shoulder and then grabbed my dance bag. Time to make things right. I walked right out of Dauntless and took the train to the gates. I stepped out of the gates and the guards eyed me curiously. I waved them off and walked straight to the clearing and down the abandoned old neighborhoods.

They were emptied when the gates were discovered and people became frightened. This was no mans land for all everyone else knew, but for me this was a second home. I walked through the mazes of old brick houses and finally came across huge mansion which may have once been beautiful but now looked haunted with it's faded cream paint and falling pieces of roof. I knocked on the door, considering the door bell was broken. A few of the windows were broken, and there were spider webs every where. The front lights were busted as well.

When the door swung open revealing a man I hoped to see only once a year. We had a bittersweet relationship, old memories of when I first arrived to the Regular World flooded me.

He was the reason why I even survived and who gave my dancing and fighting a chance. His name was Peter.

Peter had taken me in when I had come to the Regular world, he had left the factions because the woman he loved was in love with someone else and that person was mom, Tris Prior. He loved her but left before dad kicked him out upon finding out his feelings. When he found me when I was twelve coming out of the gates he took me in and taught me how to street fight, then he put me in boarding school. He'd visit me periodically and with my help found a wonderful wife, whose name was Emily. She had helped me with my dancing skills since she taught at the Academy but had taken leave since she was now pregnant.

"You came." He said shortly, that's how we were to each other. There was a father and daughter love of some sort between us, which was shown through our rude remarks, short answers, and quick comebacks.

"Of course. How's Emily?" I asked, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"She's fine, but we need to talk, about Kyle Eaton." He said and I sighed. I knew this was coming. Peter didn't like Kyle, not only because he was the first born from mom and dad but also because he was reckless, immature, and selfish, at least that's what he saw. I saw those things too, and when I arrived here Peter wanted to rip Kyle's throat out but I told him not to. Instead he gave me the tools to put Kyle down, my cold demeanor when I first came back was from him along with my fighting skills.

"Peter-" I tried but was cut off.

"It isn't bad. But there's something you must do." He said and I looked at him curiously.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"You need to tell him Tara." He whispered and my eyes widened with horror at the man who shared my eye color and facial features. tHe man who taught me who to live in the Regular World and how to fight like a Dauntless, the man who I could never call what I called Four, for fear that someone would hear.

"Peter, I cant!" I cried out but he shook his head.

"If you love him then you will tell him." He said coldly and I looked up at him and realized he was right, he always was.

"Yes…father." I whispered.


	23. Five in the Morning Drama

**Hey guys! I got some awesome reviews! I loved them! Thanks so Much! Now here's the next chapter! Enjoy! don't forget to review!- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter23: Five in the Morning Drama**

**Zane's POV**

Ever wonder when the person you love is going to find out that you're keeping something very big from them? Well that's what I'm wondering, and it's scaring the crap out of me. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked over my shoulder at the angel who lay snoring softly. A new development in her pregnancy, snoring. I smiled to myself but immediately felt guilty. She didn't know that she had been date raped and I wanted to keep it that way but I knew she'd hate me for the rest of her life if I didn't tell her. Hell she'd hate me for waiting so long to tell her, but in truth I didn't want her to be hurt. I cared so much for her.

I laid back down, on my side and stroked Miranda's purple hair, she smiled contently. When she was asleep you could see how young she was, but you could also see the dark lines under her eyes, and the aging looks pregnancy had caused her. I leaned down and rubbed her slightly swollen belly. It had grown a little bit, but not much. I would have to get one of the girls to take her shopping. Maybe Tara would do it, since her relationship with Kyle had started a couple days ago things seemed to cool down with her. She loved Miranda and treated her like a little sister, and I wasn't blind to the fact that Miranda looked up to Tara more the anyone else.

I sighed and then picked up myself phone and dialed her number. She picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" Tara asked stiffly, something was definitely wrong.

"Hey Tar, what's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"I'm in way over my head Zane. I can't do this with Kyle." She whispered and I froze. What was she talking about?

"Tara? Maybe you should come over, is that okay?" I asked and she sniffled.

"Okay." She whispered and then hung up. Something was definitely wrong with her and it involved Kyle. I don't think he hurt her, but more like she knew something that would tear him apart.

I checked the clock and realized it was five in the morning, way to early for her to have been up in the first place, which means she hadn't slept. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. Miranda turned onto her side and I kissed her forehead.

"Be back in a little cupcake." I whispered and went to the door. When I opened it I was shocked to see Tara in a sight of…disarray.

"Tara?" I asked shocked and she pushed past me into the apartment. I closed the door and turned back to follow her. She sat down on the couch and put her duffle bag on the ground. She looked up at me and bit her lip.

"I've…ruined everything." She whispered and I stared at her.

"What happened tonight?" I asked and she gulped and pushed back her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Kyle and I ahd a fight, he wouldn't let me sleep, so I got pissed and left. When I got to my apartment everything was strewn all over the place and there was a note." She said and took a breath.

"The note was form my biological father." She said quietly and my eyes widened. I sat down next to her and she put her head to her knees. She sobbed quietly and I stroked her hair.

"How long have you known him?" I whispered.

"Since I left Dauntless, he lives right outside the gates." She whispered.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked ready to go and kill the bastard who caused her all this pain.

"No!" She said sitting up quickly.

"He would never do that!" She cried out and her cheeks were wet and red with tears.

"Then what's wrong Tara." I asked confused.

"It's who he is that might get me kicked out of Dauntless." She whispered and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Who is he? And why does he have such an impact on your life?"

"I lived with him my first year in the Regular World. He taught me how to live, fight properly on the streets and what the Regular World was. Then enrolled me in private school, form there I went to the Dance academy, there I met a woman who taught me how to dance professionally, I set her up with him and they soon got married. She's pregnant now. I love them both and they love me, they support me in every way, but they knew that I'd eventually return back to Dauntless. I haven't visited them in over a month until today when he called me back. He told me I had to tell Ky who he was and…I just can't." I whispered.

"He sounds like a great dad."

"He is, I mean I love Four to no end but my biological dad, he gave me away to Tris as a gift. He wanted me to grow up as a Dauntless and I don't mind that, it's just that they…they've known all my life who my father was but never told me." I rubbed her back and she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me and I pulled her close to me. She was like a sister to me and I could tell she was being torn apart about who her father was.

"Who's your father Tara?" I whispered and she pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Peter." She said and I stared at her wide eyed.

"The one who was in love with Tris but left because of Four?" I asked truly shocked and she nodded.

"Oh man Tara, why had Four and Tris kept this form you?" I asked standing up and running a hand through my hair. We all knew about Peter, how he switched sides to help Tris and Four. He was a twisted genius who only looked out for himself but then there was the fact that he had loved Tris.

"Because they know that Kyle would have overreacted. He never liked the idea of Peter loving Tris and wanted to go and murder him when he was like ten." She said and her shoulders shook.

"To him Peter is a monster, but he isn't, he's an amazing, slightly off dad. He loves Emily and he'll be having a son soon!" She said and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Kyle is going to go crazy when you tell him." I said, and she nodded.

"I just…I don't know what I'm going to do." She replied and I sighed.

"I guess you and I both have the same kind of problem." I said sitting back down next to her and she looked over at me and sniffled.

"You still haven't told her?" She asked and I shook my head.

"She's going to hate me for not telling but I'm scared she'll do something to herself and the baby." I said frustrated.

"If you tell her later she might just kill you or walk out leaving the baby with you." Tara pointed out and I groaned.

"I don't even want to think of that. I love her, and she doesn't even know it!" I said and Tara nodded understandingly.

"When are you going to tell her?" She asked and I sighed.

"Tomorrow." I deiced finally.

"Why not just tell me now?" A voice of an angel said and I looked up at the edge of the couch where Miranda gave me a questioning look, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well?" She demanded taking in Tara's and mine ragged and sad expressions.

"Miranda, I think you should sit down for this." Tara said softly and Miranda came and sat between me and Tara. Tara stroked her hair and Miranda gave her a confused glance.

"This is going to be bad isn't it?" she asked and Tara sighed and nodded.

"Just…promise not to freak out too much." I pleaded and she turned to look at me with her bright green eyes.

"Fine." She said and tugged at her lip ring.

"Just know that I've wanted to tell you since the day I found out but was afraid you'd go and do something as stupid as to jump into the Chasm." I said and she furrowed her eyebrows and looked over her shoulder at Tara.

"I only found out a few days ago, I was also waiting to tell you." Tara said quietly and Miranda bit her lip.

"Well out with it." She said and I smiled loving her determination and how she dived head first into a problem. She was going to do so well during Phase Two. Tara slapped my arm to get my attention and I shook my head form my thoughts and looked Miranda in the eye.

"Do you know what you were drinking the night you...slept with Evan?" I asked and cringed inwardly.

"Just beer I think." She said and shrugged but something caught my eye. She was ringing her hands and she was biting her lip as if she was worried about what I was about to ask next. Was she lying?

"Miranda, what aren't you telling us?' Tara asked catching the same nervous reactions Miranda was broadcasting.

"I-I…" She tried but she stopped and a few tears slipped out of her eyes.

"You know." I said shocked and Tara stared at her with huge eyes.

"I found out the next day. I passed it off as being drunk but when I recalled the night's events I remember my drink tasting funny after I had asked Kyle to hold my drink and I went to the bathroom. When I came back Kyle was talking to Evan and when I sipped my drink it tasted a little funny. Next thing I know I woke up in his room naked. It scared me at first and then when I found out that I was pregnant the pieces fit together." She said and Tara closed her eyes and kept them tightly shut.

"God why didn't you tell me!" I exclaimed shooting up form the couch. Did she not trust me enough to tell me?!

"I was scared Zane! I thought you'd hate me and kick me out! And I didn't want anyone to look at me with pity! It happened there's no going back! I knew you'd react like this that's why didn't say anything!" She said standing up as well, her eyes held so much anger and sadness. I stared at her for a minute and then Tara stood up and took Miranda's arm.

"I think we need to talk about some things. You should have told me Miranda, you know I wouldn't have looked at you differently." Tara whispered to my angel and Miranda nodded and then bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Tara, I just…I didn't want anyone to think I was weak." She whispered and I sighed.

"And what about me? You just thought that I wouldn't care?" I snapped and Miranda glared at me.

"Of course I knew you would care! That's why I didn't tell you! You baby me Zane and sometimes I love it other times I just wonder why, I mean sure I'm younger then you but not by much! I mean god damn, you're always on my case I just want some space! Is that too much to ask?!" She shouted and I stared at her in disbelief, after everything I've done for her she wanted SPACE?!

"Why don't you come and stay with me for a while, I think you both are having trouble with your feelings and I could use the company. It seems like Kyle and I won't be talking for a while." Tara said and I looked up at her and glared.

"She's. Staying. Here." I growled and they both froze. I rarely got angry but when I did everyone listened. I don't care what good intentions Tara had, I wasn't about to let her take away my Miranda. We would work this out, we didn't need Tara's help.

"Who the hell are you to say where I stay?" Miranda growled at me and I glared back.

"I am your instructor and you are MY charge. You're staying here and that is final." I snapped and Tara looked at me with concern.

"You both need space Zane." She said quietly and I stalked towards Miranda and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me, so her face was buried in my chest and my arms were behind her head and around her waist.

"Mine." I hissed and Tara just gave me a bored look.

"Hon, this Alpha Male fetish you've got going on is starting to get old, I suggest you drop it and let Miranda come with me." Tara snapped as Miranda tried to wriggled away form me. Her body moved against mine and I had to contain a groan of pleasure. I wonder what it would feel like to have her moving like this against me but with no clothe barriers in between.

"Stop it kitten, this is just making me hug you harder." I whispered huskily in her ear. She froze and then looked up at me with her bright eyes and I smirked down at her.

"I think I have it from here Tara, thanks though." I said without tearing my eyes away from my angel. Tara let out a loud sigh and stomped towards the door.

"Use protection!" She shouted before slamming the door behind her.

"I don't think she realizes I won't be able to get pregnant since I already am." Miranda murmured to my chest and I rubbed my hand against her cheek.

"I mean we weren't going to do that anyways." She continued rambling and soon she started to blush. What an enticing color it was on her.

"Miranda?" I whispered in her ear and she froze and looked up at me again with her big eyes.

"Y-yes?" She stammered and I loved how I had that much of an affect on her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered and her big eyes were over flowed with tears. I leaned down and kissed away the first that fell onto her cheek and soon more followed and I kissed them away, tasting the saltines on my tongue.

"I-I thought you'd be d-disgusted with m-me." She managed to let out and I pulled back to look at her eyes and she wouldn't look at me. I grasped her chin and raised it so she was forced to.

"I would never, ever be disgusted with you. I love you." I whispered and then I leaned down and kissed her forcefully and she had no choice but to submit. And that's how I wanted it to be forever, for her to let me in and be open with me. Because I really did love her.

Miranda's POV

I lay on the bed breathing raggedly from the heavy make out session that Zane had force on to me. I hadn't complained, hell why would I? He had just told me he loved me! I hadn't had time to say those three words back though. Did I love him? I had no idea? I really needed to talk with Tara, she'd advise me on this better then anyone. I sighed and let my hands fall to Zane's hair. He had laid his head on top of my stomach, cooing the baby inside and kissing my belly repeatedly before falling asleep with his face turned towards me. I leaned down and kissed his nose. He looked so peaceful and cute. I played with his hair and he snuggled into me and my touch.

The events from earlier had caused my mind to whirl with emotions, and questions. He knew all along and I had been so worried about telling him. I had worried for nothing really. But I was worried about Tara, she looked horrible in the apartment earlier and I had wanted to ask why but she had left as soon as Zane had pulled me to him. She looked troubled and really upset, did something go down with Kyle? I had only her and Zane's conversation about me not from before. I didn't question why she was here with Zane early in the morning though, because I knew she was close with him and would come to him for advice, problem was what happened?

I sighed and then laid down and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over my body. I'd find Tara in the morning but for now I wanted to sleep with my baby and with the man I loved.


	24. Our Own World

**Hey guys! So here's the new chapter! Half way through I had to rewrite ia twice and it drove me crazzy! Anyways enjoy, I'm asking for 15 reviews and the next chapter will be Kyle's pov! loved the reviews, I actually got the idea from one of the guest review thank you Guest for giving me the idea to have Kyle and Tara dance! thanks so much!- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter24: Our Own Little World**

**Tara's POV**

I stood in the middle of the dance room, dressed in a pair of leggings, and a tank top. I was barefoot as I spun to the music and relaxed my stiff joints. I danced around trying different routines with the song, It was about eight o'clock and I had been here since I left Zane's place at around five thirty. Since then I had been non stop dancing. I finally became too tired to continue and stopped the song. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my water bottle, taking generous gulps of the cool water. I then screwed on the cap and pulled out a hand towel to wipe the sweat from my brow and neck. I fixed my pony tail. My tank top was soaked and my black leggings clung to my hot skin. I straightened my self out and stretched afterwards I walked back over to the IHome dock to start the music back up.

I decided to start working on a solo routine for the competition seeing as though Kyle and I weren't on speaking terms. I knew I had to tell him about Peter and I knew for a fact that drama would be going down soon after I told him, and god knows how much I hated drama. Not to mention the fact I was still pissed at him about last night. I was about to hit the play button when someone cleared their throat from the door.

My head snapped up to see Kyle in his new clothes we bought for him yesterday, leaning against the door frame looking a little nervous. He held a paper bag in one hand, which I knew contained food, and his other hand clutched a small box. I eyes him suspiciously and raised my eyebrows.

"I couldn't find you anywhere and knew you'd be here." He said in explanation. He walked into the room and shut it with his foot. He watched me carefully as he approached as if he were worried I would bite him. In truth I was considering it but I was curious as to why he had come so quickly. When we were younger and Ky had done something wrong it took him about three days to come to terms with what he did himself and apologize without Tris and Four's chastisement.

"Okaaay…?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He walked closer to me and when he was finally a foot away his eyes met mine.

"I was really stupid last night. It was a stupid argument to begin with and I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have treated you like that and I'm really really sorry." He said and held out his hand with the small box. I took it gingerly and slowly opened it. Inside was a pendent with a silver gun that looked like half of a heart, it was on a silver chain. I stared at and I felt my eyes soften.

"Mom and dad have a tattoo symbolizing their love so I thought that I could symbolize our love with two haves of a heart." He said and I looked up and he showed me an identical chain but the gun was facing differently. I put my pendent next to his and it made a perfect heart. I looked up into his bright grey blue eyes and I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. The kiss was soft and tender and his hands came around my waist and he gently reached one hand to run through my hair as my arms wrapped around his neck, my left hand still clutching the beautiful pendent. I then pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you." He whispered and bent down to kiss my nose and I smiled at him and pressed a chaste kiss to his soft, light pink lips.

"I love you too." I whispered and he clutched my waist and then he spun me around, plucked the chain from my hand and pulled it around my neck and fixed the clasp.

"Now everyone knows that we belong to each other." He whispered in my ear from behind and wrapped his hands around me.

"Mm." I said, worrying if I should tell him about Peter yet. And then he did something unexpected, he pressed play on the iHome and I gasped as he twirled me around and started moving our bodies together and I fell into the beat with him.

"Maroon 5 huh?" He whispered in my ear clearly amused. I blushed lightly and looked up at him.

"It'd the perfect song for dancing and hey Adam Levine is damn sexy!" I said and he laughed as he spun me out and pulled me back quickly to his chest.

"As long as you don't meet him then I'm alright with your celebrity crush. But really, do you think we can make this song work?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows and I nodded.

"It's a duet between him and Rihanna. If I Never See Your Face Again, is an awesome song. It would perfectly for a duet." I said and he pulled back in a tango sort of mood and brought his leg around to pull me in by the waist and I felt a little breathless as we moved. The sparks were literally flying between us.

He grasped my hips and lifted me off the ground as I wrapped my legs around his waist and then bended backwards as he moved my upper body. I pulled myself back to him and then slid off of his washboard abs. He eyed me curiously, and the dance soon became a little bit of a battle between us, testing the others limits and how well the other reacted. I turned my back to him and slid down his body and brought my arms around his neck and danced against him. Kyle grasped my wrists in one hand and twirled me around so I faced him, he then used his other hand to pulled my hair out of my hair tie and my brown waves tumbled down my shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder just how far I can push you." He whispered in my ear as he took the lead by pulling me in and spreading my hands apart and wrapping them around his torso.

"I guess you're about to find out." I whispered back and then wrapped one of my legs around his and then slid around it so my chest was to his back. I placed my hands on his shoulder and grasped them quickly, pulling me onto his back and then turning around so fast so I was in his arms, now we were facing each other. Our breaths were ragged and his hands down my hips and down my legs which were now around his waist.

"I don't remember this much chemistry." He said panting against my lips and I nodded quickly and then slid out of his arms and the walked backwards ready to do something a bit of my own. I spun on my toe quickly and crooked my finger at him, gesturing for him to do something. He back flipped over to me and pulled me to his body.

"I can't say I don't like it." I whispered in his ear and then he spun me out and pulled me out and then dipped me down, spun me in his arms and then back and suddenly the song was ending and he held me in that dipped position. Our breaths were heavy and our bodies were sparkling with the passion and chemistry we had. We had never really noticed it before, but for the first time it was suddenly prominent and I loved it and form the looked of it Kyle did too.

As soon as the song was over he brought me to a standing positing but kept his hands on my hips and I gripped his shoulders tightly. Suddenly I heard a burst of applause and we both looked to the other side of the room, near the door. We had started out on that end but had moved to the opposite area. There standing in the door was the woman who had increased my dancing skills with her husband. Her belly was swollen and she was looking at me lovingly. Her husband was watching me with pride as he ran a hand through his graying blonde hair. Beside them were Tris and Four who were beaming with pride but glancing at me nervously and at the couple beside them.

Kyle gasped and I grit my teeth and looked over at him worriedly.

"Why the hell is he here?" He growled through clenched teeth, pointing at my biological father, Peter. Emily rubbed her swollen belly and was about to come over and hug me but Kyle stood in front of me and glared at her. She took a step back and suddenly I felt embarrassed for Ky's behavior.

"Kyle! Stop it!" I snapped and came out form behind him and hugged Emily close to me. I could feel his angry and confused glare, drilling into the back of my head.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" He hissed as I pulled away from Emily. Tris and Four shifted uncomfortably.

"Peter wanted to see his daughter and we can't deny him that after he raised her for half of her life." Four replied unsteadily.

"Emily as well, though they aren't related. Peter recently got married and now their expecting a baby." Tris piped in, trying to lighten the situation but Kyle was already staring at Peter with hatred and confusion.

"You have a daughter? And who may I ask is the unfortunate little bitch who has to have you as a father? Probably just as much of a tyrant as her father." Kyle snapped out and I stared at him in shock.

"That unfortunate little bitch of a tyrant is the girl you've known all your life. The girl you feel in love with, and then ruined her life, the girl who you have recently confronted your feelings with and have just finished dancing with that much more chemistry and passion!" I snapped back and Kyle turned to me, eyes wide with shock.

"What?" He whispered and I glared at him.

"I'm his daughter Kyle, I've known since I let Dauntless. He found me at the edges of the gates on the streets. He took me in, gave me a home, a new parent and a life. He taught me how to street fight, how to defend myself more then the basics Four taught us back then. He showed me how to handle life in the Regular World and then tested me by putting me in the middle of Chicago on my own. I met Emily at the dance academy and introduced them. She taught me how to dance the way I do now. They both helped me in life, just as much as Tris and Four." I said calmly, and then I walked over and stuffed my stuff into my bag and swung the duffle over my shoulder.

"Let's go to the Pit, I think all of you have some explaining to do." I said looking at Four, Tris and Peter. I was still hazy on how I came into Tris and Four's arms but they knew exactly how. They all nodded and started to leave. I was about to follow Emily out when Kyle caught my arm and pulled me back in. He slammed the door shut and pressed me against it with his body.

"When were you going to tell me?" He snapped at me, his eyes glaring at me with a fire I had only see him use when he absolutely hated, or was disgusted by someone.

"I didn't want you to ever find out. I'm not ashamed of him, but I knew you'd react like this. It wasn't until last night when he asked me to see him that he requested that I tell you. I had forgotten to mention it until then." I said calmly, and truthfully. Kyle growled and then swung his fist and slammed into the door beside my head. I didn't flinch as the door cracked right where his fist landed.

"He tried to break our family apart!" He shouted in my face and I just watched him carefully.

"He loved Tris. And he left because of that." I said simply and softly, I sympathized with Peter because he had to leave the woman he loved because he knew she would never love him back, and because she loved another.

"He left because dad ripped him to pieces and then threw him out of the gates!" Kyle continued to raise his voice at me and I gave him a determined look. No matter how much it hurt to see him hate my biological father who I respected in a way and loved similarly, I kept my face straight.

"No Ky, he left because he knew Tris would never love him back, not because of Four." I whispered and Kyle glared down at me in disgust.

"And YOU are the product of that…thing?!" He hissed and I flinched. He was now insulting me. I didn't say anything because I knew this was going to happen. No matter how much love, passion, and chemistry we had Kyle's morals were something he could never go beyond and that was something I learned at a young age. If he felt strongly about something, anything related to what he hated was immediately avoided or terminated. I wasn't sure which was going to happen to me. But I knew that if he did try to "terminate" me I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Yes." I said simply and then before I knew what was happening he did the most unexpected thing he could've done in this situation. He kissed me. His lips crushed mine as his hands cupped my cheeks. He kissed me deeply before pulling away but not letting me go. I gasped for breath and stared at him wide eyed.

"Promise me something." He said breathless, as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Never fall in love with someone you're not meant to be with. I'd hate to see you leave me for another." He said and I laughed and he chuckled.

"I thought you'd be raging." I admitted and he smirked down at me.

"I am inside but I think I just realized something." He said and he rubbed his nose against mine, and my lashes brushed against his cheeks.

"What's that?" I asked quietly.

"That he gave you half of his genes which made you into the most amazing woman I know. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have my soul mate." He whispered and leaned down and kissed me again, taking my breath away once more. When we pulled apart and I let my head fall back against the door.

"What do we do now?" I asked looking at him with hooded lids.

"I'm tempted to lock that door and keep your prisoner but I think Mom and Dad would be pissed. Let's go and have lunch with your father and his wife." He said and before he pulled away completely I pulled him abck for another hungry kiss. When we finally tried to separate our necklaces tangled and form the gun shaped heart and I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"I think they're magnetic." I suggested and he chuckled.

"I think it's just our love working it's magic." He replied and at that I laughed.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and our necklaces kept their heart shape as we kissed again, totally forgetting that our parents were waiting for us and that the world around us was still going on. But when you're in love that's how you feel. Like you're in your Own Little World.


	25. Girls' Day

**Hey guys! So I didn't get all the reviews I wanted but I was so excited I wanted to post another chapter! So here it is. So how about 15 reviews and ill make the next chapter in Kyle's pov! Thanks guys!- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter25: Girls' Day**

**Tara's POV**

"I don't know if I can take much more of this." I groaned as I twirled around in the large swivel room I had just stolen from Kyle. He stood in front of me, with his hands on his hips and an amused look on his face.

"Bored already?" He teased as he turned back to the numerous computers and prepared for the next simulation. We had been at this since seven in the morning, administering simulations to the initiates. I was uncomfortable by all of it, I mean the last time I went through a simulation was my fear-landscape five years ago and that was not exactly the best memory. So I was a tiny bit squeamish around everything.

"No, it's just…watching each one of them go through a random fear…and not being able to help them through it." I said, taking a deep breath. Ky looked over at me with a knowing look.

"I know. I-I felt the same way when I first watched you go through your fear-landscape." He said and then cleared his throat. He avoided my eye and turned back to the computer. It was about eleven, and Zane was supposed to come down at around twelve to replace either my or Kyle. I sighed and looked over at the other room where the initiates would sit and go through the simulations. The room was slightly dark and only had the one chair and it's many wires, and there was a small table where we kept the supplies we needed. I hated making the initiates go through this but I hated even more watching them suffer for minutes on end.

So far we had discovered four Divergents. Two were from the Regular World, no surprise there, one from Erudite, and one from, Abnegation. I had made a list of their names and origins and decided that Zane, Kyle, and I would meet with all of them and talk. Though the threat that came with being a Divergent no longer applied some of them may not be aware of what they can do and how it can work to their advantage in the long run.

"What are you thinking?" I asked suddenly looking over at Kyle who was now tense and a little bit weary. I could tell that he didn't want to touch the precarious subject of what happened five years ago. Though we had gotten past it, a big part of our relationship was based upon it and sooner or later we needed to confront it. With the Stage Three fast approaching it would be likely one of us wanted the other to visit our fear-landscapes. I wasn't sure I wanted that, I was a little iffy on mine and I knew for a fact Kyle wasn't really comfortable with being an open book to me, and me knowing all his fears would do just that. I mean I knew what he went through during initiation, since Zane told me but fears change, or sometimes are overcome so it was possible that they did in the span of two years since then.

"That I shouldn't have opened my mouth." He said quietly. I looked at the clock at the back of the room. It was a small dark room filled with computers and wires. It was about eleven fifteen now. We had a few minutes before we called in the next one since our last initiate was Divergent and got through the simulation in five minutes.

"You shouldn't be worried about that Ky." I said standing up and walking up behind him. I wrapped my arms around behind and buried my nose in his back and inhaling. He was back to his normal dauntless garb. He wore black cargo pants, black fitted t-shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. He looked gorgeously, dark and dangerous. He smelled even better and I felt his hard muscles tense when I pulled myself closer to him, pressing my front to his back. Then he slowly relaxed and continued with his work on the computer.

"I worry about you, about us. That this love that we have will be dashed away as soon as I reach out for it." He said plainly and then started typing. I slid my hands to feel the taut muscles of his chest. I pressed my cheek to his shoulder blade and kissed his neck.

"I know, but you just have to let it all flow, you're so used to be able to control everything but for once…don't control it." I whispered in his ear and he turned around in my embrace and tucked his chin over my head and held me close. His arms circled my waist and squeezed my sides.

"I'm trying. I don't want to lose you." He said and then pulled back to look into my eyes. He then kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

"I know." I whispered and then opened my eyes and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"We need to get the next initiate." I whispered and he smiled and nodded reluctantly.

"Who's next?" He asked and I looked at our list.

"Miranda." I replied and he nodded.

"I'll go and-" I started but was cut off.

"Is it alright is I get her?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I guess." I replied and he started walking towards the door. When it closed shut I let out a breath. I wasn't suspicious of his behavior, I knew he had wanted to talk to her a while ago but didn't because he felt awkward. He was concerned about her just like I was. Liv and I wanted to plan a baby shower soon for her, but we weren't sure who to invite. Despite how protective of Miranda I felt, I had yet to meet her parents, nor did I know her last name. I would probably ask about her parents from Kyle. Not to mention the fact that her parents might not know about her…pregnancy. That was why I stuck her with Zane in his apartment. They seemed to be getting along just fine. What with Zane being very protective and very loving to her. None of the other initiates seemed to notice and that was probably for the best. Maybe we would wait till after initiation to announce her pregnancy. Of course the initiates wouldn't get kicked out if they had lower rankings, but they would be given lower positions or they would have the option of walking out and possibly joining another faction if permitted.

I watched as Kyle let Miranda in and she looked over at me through the window I had to look at her and she waved. I waved back and gave her an encouraging smile. So far she was ranked number two in the dauntless born initiates, hopefully her she'd be okay with Stage two. I wasn't sure if she was Divergent or not but it was possible. I hoped she made it through the simulation quickly.

Kyle set her up and then said something to her and she nodded and smiled up at him with a sad look. She rubbed her belly and Kyle looked a little uncomfortable. In all senses the whole exchange was awkward and if neither of them hurried this up we'd be here all day. I sighed and opened the door and called out to them.

"I know you guys want to talk about…things but can we get this over with first?" I asked and Miranda laughed while Kyle shot me a look.

"Yeah, I have to agree this whole thing makes me jumpy." Miranda replied and I sent Ky a look, which meant for him to hurry it up. He rolled his eyes and started putting the wires on her and then injected her with the serum.

"Be brave Miranda." He whispered the words Four always said and then We hurried to the monitor room to check on the screens. I stood while Kyle sat in the chair. We watched her in a room of darkness. The simulation would pull out a minor fear, nothing big but I had a feeling this would be…different.

"She'll be okay." Kyle assured me but I bit my lip in worry. The monitor showed her waking up in…a bedroom? No no no, not a bedroom a hospital room.

"I'm sorry Miranda but you cannot keep the baby." A voice sounded and my eyes widened as a doctor appeared. Miranda was in a hospital gown and her eyes were wide with worry.

"What?!" She shrieked and suddenly Evan appeared beside her.

"Sorry babe, but I don't do kids." Evan said harshly and there was a dark look in his eyes.

"Oh god." I whispered and Kyle looked over at me with a worried look as well. I looked over at her sleeping figure in the other room and her face was pinched with worry. I looked back at the monitor to see Evan holding her down while the Doctor looked ready to preform an abortion.

"Zane!" Miranda cried out and I felt myself shake with sadness. Zane's figure appeared beside her. He touched her face and then kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry baby girl but I'm to young for this. I can't be tied down by a baby." He said and started to leave as Miranda cried out for his help. She fought hard, kicking, punching, and screaming and then after about doing that for a good five minutes her eyes closed in defeat. The screen went black, which meant that she was coming back. I rushed out of the room where her sleepy figure awoke with a gasp and a sob. She clutched her belly and I ran to her. I squatted next to her and held her in my arms as she sobbed. I stroked her hair and tried so very hard to calm her down. Kyle walked towards us slowly. I looked at him with tears in my own eyes and he ran a hand through his hair.

"How long?" I asked and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ten." He replied and I nodded. That was a little above average but considering she hadn't manipulated the simulation we weren't sure if she was divergent or not.

"It's okay honey." I whispered in her ear. And her body shook lightly. Her short purple hair was everywhere and when she pulled back to look at me where make up was smeared all down her face. She was too young for this and this trauma wasn't good for her or the baby. I looked over at Kyle.

"Call Zane to come in right now. I'm taking her out with me. She needs a break." I said and he nodded and called Zane on his cell phone.

"Look at me Miranda." I whispered and she looked at me with scared eyes.

"It was a simulation, it wasn't real. Zane's coming down here. You can ask him yourself, he won't leave you. I said and she nodded, and taking deep breaths.

"Let's have a girls day." I suggested and she nodded.

"You want it to be just us or me, Liv, Clare, and my mom and my aunt Christina?" I asked and she looked at me questioningly.

"Why your mom and my mom?" She asked confused.

"Wait. Your mom is aunt Christina?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, my dad's name is Uriah." I stared at her for a long moment.

"You are two years younger then me though. Aunt Christina and Uncle Uriah didn't have kids while I was here." I said and she shook her head.

"They did, but at the time you didn't come over as much. You were with Kyle." She said and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I'm guessing that Liv and you knew each other for a while?"

"Yeah but we didn't talk much to each other.

" Oh. But then that means you're Zane's cousin."

"Actually no...mom was pregnant before Uriah. She was with Will, my biological father. Then after he died she fell for Uriah, the man I consider father." She replied and I just stared. That's a lot to take in.

"oh wow." I whispered.

"Yeah."

"Ahem." A throat cleared and we both looked up to see Kyle and Zane standing there awkwardly. At least Kyle was. Zane on the other hand ran to Miranda and scooped her up in his arms.

"What happened baby? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked squeezing her to him. She gasped for breath.

"Dude she's carrying another life form with her, let her breathe." Kyle said with an amused glint in his eyes. Zane put her down but kept his arm wrapped around her waist. He turned to glare at Kyle.

"Shut up, you're just jealous that you don't get any of those kind of hugs from me." He said with a sniff and Miranda and I burst out laughing. What a diva. Kyle was no better because he rolled his eyes and stomped off.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but I'm going to keep her with me for the rest of the day. We're having a girls day." I said and Miranda leaned on her tip toes and kissed Zane on the lips lightly.

"I'll see you back in the apartment." She said and he nodded and leaned down to kiss her again. They started to pull at each other and I gagged.

"Hey! Too much PDA!" I shouted and they pulled back, Miranda blushing and Zane chuckling.

"Oh yeah, it's not like Kyle and you don't do that." He said with a wink and I sniffed.

"Shut up! Now let's go Miranda." I said and we started to leave. When we were out the door, we were met with the stares of the other initiates. Damn, now they're going to know something is up. I was about to call out a random initiate but Kyle suddenly appeared beside me. He then pulled me into his arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly to mine. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before he pulled away.

"Thanks babe, I really need a coffee." He said with a twinkle in his eyes and I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked and gestured with his head to the other initiates.

"Yeah whatever." I said and started to pull away.

"Now who's showing PDA!" Zane called from the open door and I glowered at him.

"Did I not just tell you to Shut up!" I snapped and both him and Kyle laughed. I grabbed Miranda's hand dragged her down the hall.

"So want me to call the girls?" I asked once we were at the Pit and she nodded with a bright smile.

"Let's go back to my place and fix you up. You look like a train wreck." Said and she rolled her eyes and we went back to my place to fix up her make up. When the door feel shut I looked at her with a glare.

"What?" She asked.

"What's up with you and Zane?" I demanded and she smiled innocently.

"Nothing." She said and I gave her a look.

"Better start spilling missy. I heard there's a party tonight and I need to know how extravagant I need to make you look. Liv will be over in a few and you should call Clare. They're not going to want to miss this." I said and she glared at me.

"So what happened between you and Kyle in the dance room yesterday? From what I heard things got pretty steamy with all that 'dancing'" She said with sarcasm and a broad grin and I scowled at her.

"Well played." I replied and she smirked.

"We might as well interrogate Liv on Blake and Clare needs a guy." Miranda smirked deviously and I nodded. Just then the door opened to reveal our other two friends. Liv entered with her whole closet in the large bags. Clare helped her.

"Alright ladies, let's wow those men!" Liv shrieked and I laughed.

"Hey Tara, can I go and make us something to eat. I'm starved after that simulation!" Clare said and I nodded while Liv started pulling out dresses, heals, make up , and started setting up my living room into a beauty shop.

"Liv?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh just working up a plan to make our men jealous and to get Clare a guy." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Hey! I heard that!" Clare said appearing next to me from the kitchen with a pot she was stirring that seemed to hold melted chocolate.

"Well, shall we begin?" Liv asked and I stared at her, worrying about who her first victim would be.

"Well I'm craving for chocolate so let me help you Clare!" Miranda bounced off my couch and made her way to the kitchen where she and Clare ran to seek refuge.

"Thanks a lot!" I called back to the other girls and turned back to Liv.

"Well Tara? I heard about that dress that Kyle picked out for you the other day. Shall we see how many other men like it?" She asked with a wink and started to pull out my shopping bags from the other day.

"Oh dear god." I whispered and she came at me with the dress, stiletto heels, fishnets, and a ton of make up. I was at her complete mercy. And Kyle was going to KILL me.

"Don't be worried, I just want to knock down Ky's ego some." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well when you put it that way…" I trailed off and we giggled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	26. Apparently I'm a Toddler

**Hey Guys! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I have been out of the country for a while and my computer decided to not work! Anyways, Here is Kyle's POV, so sorry for making you wait so long. Hope you like this chapter! Please Review and in the chapter after next i'll do Four and Tris' POVs, would you guys like that? Review and let me know! Thanks for understanding!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter26: Apparently I'm a Toddler**

**Kyle's POV**

"Where the hell are there?" Zane asked for the tenth time. I rolled my eyes and took a swig of my beer. To be honest I was wondering the same thing, where were the girls? After Tara and Miranda had disappeared Zane and I finished putting the other initiates through the simulations. They'd have to do them again tomorrow and for two more days.

We were at a party at the moment, waiting for the girls to show up. My mind was focused on where Tara was. I shouldn't be thinking so much about her, sure I love her but I didn't want my mind to be continuously on my girlfriend. I mean, there was more to life, right?

"Dude you are so whipped." One of our friends, Brandon said, clapping me on the back in greeting.

"That's what I'm saying." I said grinning when Zane glared at both of us.

"Really now? If I'm whipped then you Kyle are cream. I mean Tara has you wrapped around her finger." He said and Brandon joined in laughing at me. I growled at them.

"Shut up." Was the only thing I could manage at the moment. I wished Tara was there. She would have defended me, not that I needed it but she would have anyways and then have proceeded to wrap her arms around me and pull me close to her. I mentally groaned at myself. I needed to stop thinking about her.

"You know he's right." A voice said from behind us and we turned around to find a girl in a skimpy black dress, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes eyeing me carefully. In short she was a slut. I turned back around and rolled my eyes.

"Go away Cassie." Was all I said, before I took a another swig from my beer. I would need something stronger soon if Tara didn't get her sexy ass here within the next ten minutes.

"I'm just saying Kyle, you used to be so much fun. Remember two months ago at Evan's party?" She said, putting her hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off.

"It's obvious you're not welcome here Cassie, so do us all a favor and leave." Brandon snapped at her and she glared at him, then turned back to me.

"If you ever get bored of the Regular chick Kyle, you know where my apartment is. And you always get bored of those girls, always." She said confidently and I turned my head to look over my shoulder at her, ready to send a retort her way but I was cut off.

"Funny, he hasn't lost interest in me since we were kids." An angelic voice said from in front of me. I whipped my head around to see Tara standing, there. My jaw dropped, my eyes widened and I was practically drooling. She was wearing the dress I had chosen for her, when we had gone shopping. It was purple with a halter like top, showing off her shoulders. There were rhinestones along the v-neckline. She wore black stiletto boots, with silver buckles running up the sides. Her make up was just enough to make her look like a dauntless yet still showing off her regular side. Her brown hair was tousled and coming over one of her shoulders in long waves. She was gorgeous.

But I soon realized I wasn't the only one who thought the she looked amazing. I noticed Brandon out of the corner of my eye staring at her. I felt my jaw tighten and I grit my teeth.

"Honey, He's slept with half the girls in Dauntless within two years of his age, older and younger." Cassie snapped at Tara, which brought me back to reality.

"Mhm, so basically you are saying is that he screws the girls and moves on, right? Well that goes for you too hon." Tara hissed back, her arms crossed over her chest, which made me want to groan.

"The same goes for you!" Cassie yelled. "He'll be done screwing you within a week, that's how he is, he doesn't wait for the girl, he just moves to the next."

"I've got news for you slut, we haven't had sex." Tara said with a smug look and Cassie stared at her shocked. I smirked at her.

"You see Cassie, I do care about certain girls' feelings, my sister for instance. And that also goes for the girl I love too. Now I suggest you leave me and my girlfriend alone." I said and she stared at me open mouth.

"You heard the man, leave." Zane snapped and Cassie turned on her heel and stomped off. I chuckled and turned back to Tara who gave me a sharp look.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't what me, am I going to have to save you from another one of your ex-girlfriends tonight?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Um-"

"That better mean no." She said leaning closer to me with narrowed eyes.

"Of course, Tar. I can handle them, don't worry about it." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. She pressed her cheek to my chest and exhaled.

"Whipped!" Zane coughed loudly, and Brandon laughed with him. Tara pulled away from my slightly, to look at them and then at me with an amused look.

"Do I have to save your honor from your own friends now?" She questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"No." I snapped.

"God you're such a diva." Tara laughed and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"We've been saying the same thing for years." Brandon chuckled and Tara turned to him.

"I don't think we've met." She said, her eyes bright and jealousy seeped into me. I narrowed my eyes at her and Brandon who was grinning like an idiot who won the lottery.

"No, ma'am. My name's Brandon, and you must be the beautiful Tara." He said and took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Watch it." I hissed and Tara winked at him.

"Beautiful huh? I like you already." She flirted back and I growled low in my throat. She looked over at me, and I squeezed her waist. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Brandon, still in my arms.

"Where'd you transfer from Brandon? I don't remember you from before I left." She said and He smirked at her.

"Oh you know, I'm a Candor transfer." He said, and I noticed he still hadn't let her hand go. He then pulled towards him, but my grip on her waist tightened.

"Don't make me hurt you Brandon." I snapped and pulled Tara back, her back against my chest. She looked over my shoulder at me and I slammed my lips to hers. I kissed her deeply and I heard some people whistle, some groan, and some laugh.

"There they go again." I heard someone, I think Liv grumble.

Tara turned in my embrace to wrap her arms around my neck and then she pulled back breathlessly. She rubbed her nose against mine and then pressed her lips to the shell of my ear.

"Ky?" She whispered and I breathed out hard against her neck.

"Yeah? I asked breathlessly, and then she nipped my ear and I sucked in a breath. What a tease. I'd need to fix that later. No one teases me.

"Never do that again." She whispered and bit down harder. Then she pulled away quickly and I barely registered her disappearing into the crowd of dancing people out of the kitchen, Liv in tow.

"What the hell is your problem man? You've never cared about one of your girls flirting with me before?" Brandon snapped at me angrily, and I glowered at him.

"I've never fallen in love with one of those girls. With this one I have. She's different, and Mine, so back off Brand." I hissed and he stared at me for a few seconds.

"She didn't seem to mind." He said smugly and I rolled my eyes.

"She likes to tease me, not to mention, making me mad. You're nothing special to her." I said confidently, I knew her that well. When we were kids, when I'd really wanted to play with her she would purposely go and play with Zane or Liv, or one of our other friends, leaving me angry and now that I think about it, jealous.

"How do you know? You guys have dated for what? A week? Less?" Brand questioned. Why couldn't he let it go? Why does he care about Tara? He never cared about the other girls. But then again Tara wasn't another girls. She was here to stay with me. And I wasn't allowing anyone to take her away, but the fact that she had managed to catch Brandon's attention unnerved me. I mean she was that kind of girls. She just drew people in. But I never shared anything in my life, and I most definitely have always hated sharing Tara.

"What gives man? She was my foster sister when we were younger, I've loved her since we were kids." I snapped.

"Funny way of showing it. I've heard the story Kyle, but honestly, do you really care about her? Or are you just playing her? Because I'm sick of seeing you string along girls like they're nothing. I hate how you lie and cheat them!" He shouted, slamming his beer down. "And Tara deserves better, I've known her for twenty minutes and I already know you're not good enough for her!" He growled and at that I snapped. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the kitchen counter.

"How dare you?!" I shouted and everyone in the kitchen was frozen. Miranda who had been talking with Zane since Tara showed up turned to us with wide eyes. Zane stepped up to us, ready to pulls us a part but I wanted to teach this guy a lesson once and for all.

"I love her more then any of these bastards in this room could ever love her! More then you ever could! I've loved her since we were kids, since she tried making rock candy, and almost burned herself, since we hung out at the edge of the Chasm, since she used to chase after me everywhere. I've loved her since the first time mom put her in my arms and said she would be my new sister. I've loved her since the very first second her eyes opened and gazed up at me, since she reached out with her chubby hands and touched my face, since she was the only one who let me hold her without crying." I growled and with that I let him go. I was about to turn around but then I made a quick decision and punched him in the nose.

"What the hell!" Brandon shouted and clutched his nose. He then let go of his bloody nose and punched me in the jaw. I growled and kicked him in the stomach. Everyone in the kitchen had gathered around to watch us, and Zane was desperately trying to get to us and stop the fight but he was failing, because the crowd was pushing him away, wanting to see more.

"Stay away from MY GIRL!" I yelled and Brandon smirked evilly.

"Your girl? You've never actually been possessive Kyle, and I don't want her. I'm just saying she could do so much better, maybe not me but definitely someone way better then you." He hissed and with that he punched me in the gut. I snarled and went to kick him in the chest but suddenly another leg shot out, a boot covered, shapely leg. The leg kicked mine away and then in slid Tara between both of us and looking at us like we were the stupidest people on earth.

"You're fighting." She snapped at me and I knew why she was upset, I wasn't supposed to fight anyone, dad had already put me on probation, for beating up Evan, and Eric's kid, now Brandon? I would be demoted from General and probably lose my job altogether, and my status in Dauntless.

"And you!" She snapped turning back to Brandon. "What's your problem? You don't get to decided who is good enough for me or not. That's my decision so shut your Candor mouth up!" She shouted at him and then for good measure. She kicked me in the stomach and then walked slowly to Brandon. I clutched my stomach and was about to fall when Zane rushed over to me and caught me under my shoulders. I watched Tara wearily stalk towards Brandon. OH he was so dead.

"If I ever, and I mean ever hear you talking about me or my boyfriend, or ever see you trying to get me to leave him you will have to answer to me, and trust me," She hisses and her knife was in hand and pressed to his throat. She pressed it into his skin so it dress a little blood, that dripped down his neck. "I don't fight clean like Kyle, I fight dirty. I wouldn't hesitate to hurt you. Brutally." She hissed and Brandon shook with fear, his eyes wide and his hair scattered.

Everyone was silent watching us. Tara turned to Miranda and then Zane. Blake and Liv were suddenly next to me and Blake was helping Zane hold me up onto my feet. I felt immense pain in my stomach and I knew I had a bruised up face.

"Where do you want him Tara?" Zane asked.

"Take him to my apartment." She commanded and suddenly before the guys could move me she was in front of me and cupping my cheek.

"If you ever fight over me again I will personally beat you up myself." She whispered.

"You just did, love." I choked out, with a grin, which hurt my battered face.

"Mm, I just put the icing on the cake Ky. Now let's go and get you cleaned up." She said and she helped the guys take me back to her place. Miranda and Liv followed. As we were leaving I saw Clare walking towards us.

"Want some help?" She asked and Tara nodded.

"Can't leave this one on his own for a few minutes. He's like a toddler, always getting into trouble." She said and I smiled up at her. She rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

"What do you want me to do?" Clare asked.

"Go back to my place and put the shower on, and pull out a first aid kit and put it on my bed. Liv, can you go to Kyle's place and get him something to wear?" Tara asked and handed the keys to her place to Clare. I handed my keys to Liv and both left. When we finally reached Tara's apartment. I stumbled onto the couch and Tara told our friends that she'd take care of me. She closed the door and then turned around to look at me with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said rolling her eyes and grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me into the bathroom.

"Shower and then I'll clean up your face." She said and I chuckled.

"Join me?" I suggested with a wink and she shook her head, with a smile on her face.

"God you're impossible. I won't be able to let you out of my sight soon enough." She said and then pulled me closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips softly against mine.

"Don't ever think that I don't love you Kyle, because I do. I heard what you said and it's the exact same thing for me. I love you." She said against my lips and I wrapped my arms around her waist and I let myself lose all my feelings in her. She reluctantly pulled back, and I sighed.

"Go shower, I'll make something for you to eat." She said and pushed me into the bathroom lightly, her hands on my chest. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I normally don't let people take care of me, but I'm making an exception to you." I leaned down and whispered into her ear and then nipped it.

"By the way, I need to teach you a lesson about teasing." I said and then closed the bathroom door in her shocked and annoyed face. I chuckled to myself and shook my head. I would do anything to have the beautiful woman outside that door look after me, defend me, tease me, and most definitely love. Anything.


	27. We'll Take Our Time

**Hey Guys so here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Please review please! Like i really want to get up in reviews and i know a lot of you like this story so please review! It really brings a smile to mz face! Also thank you to my new editor, one of my favorite reviews Zariha321! Thanks sooo much i look forward to sending more of my writing to you! Hopefully most of you guys out there wont have trouble with my grammar issues now! Thanks again and please Review! As promised my next chapter will be in Tris and Four's POV! Look forward to it!- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter27: We'll Take Our Time  
**

**Tara's POV**

Some people react differently to violence, some grew depressed, while others loved the thrill, some were absolutely creepy about it and others hated it. Me? It made me angry. Yeah, some say that all dauntless people should do is fight and love it, but in my opinion it was a waste of time. I fought to protect and to put people in their place, to make them realize that I had the upper hand and there was no use in fighting anymore over it.

So you can imagine how pissed I was at seeing Kyle fighting with the cutie that was his friend, Brandon. Not because I cared about Brandon, hell I had just met him, no it was the fact they were fighting over ME, and that Kyle was already on probation. One more strike and boom he lost his status as General, and probably would lose his job.

I had intervened just in time and hit both of them because honestly they needed to realize that fighting over me, would only come out with one winner which would be me. After Kyle promptly shut the door in my face, I walked back to my room with a shocked face. He was going to get revenge for my teasing. Oh boy, this wasn't going to be good.

I put the medical kit on my bed and then changed out of my clothes, into a pair of sport shorts and a tank top. After I was done changing, the shower stopped. A minute later Kyle opened the door, dressed in only a towel. Liv had put his clothes on my bed. I handed them to him and he smirked at me.

"You sure you want me to wear these?" He questioned slyly, his blue eyes twinkling. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yes?"

"Is that a question?" he prompted with a raised eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and shoved the clothes at him. Then he started to undo his towel. I stood frozen as the white cotton towel slipped over his hips slowly. And just before the towel fell completely I rushed forward and caught it and pressed it back around his waist. I was touching his wet skin, and a fluffy towel and my cheeks were burning. Kyle smirked down at me, his eyes dancing with amusement. His hands slipped around my waist, and pulled me closer so my hips were pressed to his.

"Scared little one?" he whispered in my ear huskily.

"N-no," I stammered.

"Not very convincing," he said and his lips found my neck and started to kiss and suck on my neck. I gasped at the feelings he evoked in me and I quickly tried to distance us from one another, but that damn towel was still not secure.

"Kyle!" I shrieked. He pulled away completely and tugged the towel onto his hips securely. He laughed loudly, his throaty baritone voice letting out a sultry laugh that nearly made me fall. I stared at him with wide eyes for about a minute before he snatched the clothes that I had held out to him and walked out of my room to the bathroom. He tossed me a wink over his shoulder.

When the door shut, I sat down on my bed hard and took a breath.

"Damn that boy!" I hissed. Only he could strip me of my surety and strength. I ran a hand through my hair and then over my face and realized I need to wipe my face because of the left over makeup. I knocked on the bathroom door and Kyle opened it, he was partly dressed.

"Do I really need to put this on?" he asked holding out his black wife beater. I stared at his muscular eight-pack and gulped visibly. I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"For my sanity and for your safety, I would advise you to." I said slowly. When I managed to meet his eyes, he smirked at me and pulled the tank over his body in one swift motion.

"Alright, let's go to bed," he said and started to lead me to my room but I put a hand to his chest.

"Hold up! I need to wash my face!" I yelped and he gave me a strange look. For whatever reason, tonight I was a little bit nervous. Kyle let me go and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I'll be in bed," he replied. I nodded, while biting my lip. I walked into my bathroom and on the foggy mirror Kyle had drawn a heart with both our initials inside. I smiled and shook my head, he was such a child. I quickly took out one of my make up remover wipes and wiped my face off as best as I could. The damned mascara refused to come off so I decided to leave it. I rinsed my face with water and dried off with a small hand towel and then made my way back to my room to find Kyle sprawled out on my queen sized bed. He was taking up over half of it and still looked uncomfortable. He was wriggling around trying to make himself comfortable. I giggled, something that was very unlike me.

"Having fun?" I asked amused. He looked up and over at me sheepishly.

"Come here," he said lowly and beckoned me with a finger. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to him. He was still bruised up and I needed to patch him up. I opened the kit once I reached the bed and poured some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball.

"Sit up." I ordered. He looked at me and groaned.

"I'm fine Tara, I'm a Dauntless!" he exclaimed. I shook my head at him.

"I'm fixing you up, now shut up and sit up," I hissed. He did as I told him. I leaned over and cleaned the cut on his chin and then put a bandage over it and a couple on his nose and then temple. I put away the kit off to the side and then walked back over to the bed.

"Can you kiss my boo boos?" he said in a childish voice with a pout. I laughed and grinned.

"Aw poor baby," I mocked but happily kissed his temple and then nose. My eyes zone in on his chin. Just as my lips were about to make contact with his skin his finger hooked under my chin and pulled my lips up to meet his. He pulled me closer and I complied by sitting on the bed and stretching so my hands touched his chest and his arms were around my waist. He tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back. I didn't want things to go too far, especially since Tris and Four would definitely stop by to talk with Kyle about what happened tonight. I had no doubt about it.

"You need to rest. Mom and dad will want to question you in the morning," I ordered. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Bu-," he tried but I cut him off.

"No buts, now let's sleep. I know for a fact you're tired," I replied. He nodded defeated. I turned out the light and turned onto my side and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest so my breath was against his chest.

"Good night," I murmured.

"Night," he whispered back.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed his chest. I felt his grip tighten on me.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed the top of my head.

The next morning I woke up cuddle up into Kyle. My face buried in his chest, our legs tangled and his face buried in my neck. I sighed in contentment. I felt Kyle stir and pull me closer to him, I smiled softly. I pulled back so I could see his face and then kissed his nose. His eyes flickered open and his sharp blue eyes met mine.

"Good morning," I chirped and he smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful," he said and leaned in to me. "Can I have a good morning kiss on my lips? I think it might wake me up better than the one on my nose," he continued teasingly. I laughed then leaned in and our lips met. I was about to pull back, but his hands wound into my hair and pulled us even closer. I smiled into the kiss as he pressed harder against my mouth. Then, as soon as it started the kiss ended. I smiled up at him as he lay on his side and me beside him on my back. His hand trailed down my arm and then to my stomach and rubbed it softly. I giggled at the contact and nearly squealed when his hands started to tickle me. He knew that spot was my weakness.

"Ky!" I shrieked as he tickled me further and started laughing at my wriggling. I wriggled so that my back was to him and his arms were around me inflicting torture, all the while squealing.

"Stop! Stop!" I shrieked through fits of giggles and he laughed deeply in my ear.

"Oh Tara, I am glad to see I can still control you like this," he laughed. I started batting his hands away.

"No!" I cried and then we both laughed some more.

"Who's the best guy in the world?" He asked in my ear.

"I-I don't know." I laughed, so he tickled me harder.

"You don't know? Or you don't remember?" he questioned in a low voice.

"Don't remember?" I questioned breathlessly.

"Hmm, let me help you." he whispered. Then the tickling moves from my stomach to my neck and arms.

"Kyle!" I shrieked his name and he laughed.

"Damn straight," he laughed and then the tickling ceased. Slowly he went to rubbing my arms.

"Tara?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I asked as I caught my breath. His chest was still to my back and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"When do we get married?" he asked and I froze. Did he ask about marriage?

"What?" I asked turning in his arms to face him.

"When do we get married? I mean we both already know each other's feelings of love, when can I finally claim you are completely mine? When can we start having little feet running around here with us taking care of them? When can we start a family and a life completely together?" he asked and my breath caught.

"Are you proposing?" I asked quietly. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You know I would find a better way to propose to you than this," he pointed out.

"True, but where did all this come from?" I asked.

"Because I want to know when the time is right, Tara. I want to know when I should ask you I don't want to push you into something," he explained and then pressed a kiss to my temple.

"I don't know Ky, are we even ready for this? It's all moving way too fast," I replied and he sighed.

"I know, baby, it is moving very fast. But you can't say you haven't thought about it," he said and I nodded.

"I've dreamed about it since we were kids Ky, having our own home and raising our own kids but there's a problem Ky," I said. He looked at me expectantly. "I don't want our kids to live in Dauntless." I whispered knowing it would hurt him, but it was what I wanted.

For what seemed like forever he was quiet, but it was only for about a minute. He stared down at me silently in a battle. I could see it in his eyes and then he took a breath, making his decision.

"Okay," he said and I stilled. I was so sure we would have an argument over this. I was so sure he was going to reject the idea and storm out of here.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Okay," he said watching me carefully.

"You're just going to agree?" I asked shocked.

"Well I mean, what choice do I have? I know if I said I don't like the idea we'd have a huge argument about it. In truth Tara, I'm not sure about your idea but I know that as long as we're together our kids will grow to be independent and know where they want to live. It's their decision. And I know you want them to be open."

"But wouldn't raising them somewhere else sway their decision?" I pointed out.

"Where do you want to raise them Tara?" he questioned. I bit my lip.

"The Regular World," I responded. He nodded as if he knew that all along, and he probably did.

"The Regular world will let them be open but how about we make a deal," he suggested.

"Sure."

"How about for the first few years with our first born child, we live here. I know you'll need mom to help you through the pregnancy and all that, so we can stay. Once we've got it all together we can leave. Then we can come back again with the next child. And do the same." He said, his eyes lighting up with the idea.

"I like that, but won't that be hard on the kids.

"Why? They'll get the best of both worlds, and then we can show them around the Factions and how everything works." He said getting more and more excited with every word.

"Slow down Kyle, we aren't even married, or engaged for that matter." I said. He looked down at me, the glow in his eyes dimming.

"Right, well we'll fix that." He said and I sighed.

"Can we wait? Please?" I asked and he laughed.

"Of course we can babe, that's why I'm putting it out there that I want the same thing you do." I smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips.

"And I love you for that." I whispered and then rubbed my nose against his.

"Take all the time you need, as long as you're mine then I am fine," he replied and then kissed my forehead. Just then there was someone banging on my door and we both jumped apart.

"That would be mom and dad," I sighed. He groaned.

"They are going to kill me!" he said sadly. I rolled my eyes.

"Serves you right. You think too much with your fists and not your head Ky," I said and then walked through my apartment to my door. I opened and there stood Tris and Four, ready to kill.

"Where is he?!" Four growled. I jerked my thumb behind me as Kyle walked over. I let them in and they both sat down on my blue couch.

"We're sorry to interrupt your sleep Tara but I think it's time that Kyle got his head screwed on straight," Tris said kindly to me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, I was sleeping too!" Kyle cried like a child and it earned him a pointed look.

"Kyle, mom's right, I have a feeling you need to hear what they have to say." I stated as his face grew solemn.

"I know, I know." He said and sat down in front of our parents on the loveseat I had gotten a few days ago. I sat down next to him, and Four and Tris looked over at both of us.

"Brandon was kind enough not to report what happened," Four started. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?" Kyle asked, confused as well.

"It seems that Tara set him straight and according to those we have talked to he was goading you on," Tris stated. I nodded.

"This was a close call Kyle but since Tara managed to intervene your position is fine but you need to control your temper," Four commanded. Kyle placed his head in his hands for a few minutes and then looked up and nodded. I rubbed his back and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"I think I'll help you train extra to release your anger," I suggested and our parents nodded.

"That's a good idea, it should help." Tris nodded and I smiled.

"Well if that's it then we have to go and train the initiates." Kyle said and started to get up.

"Hold on, we have one more issue to cover," Four said and Kyle plopped back down next to me.

"What is it?" He groaned and I laughed.

"Well, we uh know of your recent relationship and well we were uh worried," Tris stuttered. Both me and Kyle exchanged glances.

"About?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's uh, well here." Four said and then got up and walked over to us. He reached into his pocket and pulled out aluminum packages and my eyes widened to saucers. Kyle's jaw dropped and Four held the packages out to us.

"What the-?" I started.

"We know you two will get married later on but for now, we think it would be best if you wait until you're older and more responsible to have kids." Tris said walking over to stand next to her husband and I gulped.

"Uh, um mom we aren't...uh we haven't," I stammered.

"We haven't reached that stage yet." Kyle managed to say and I nodded quickly.

"Of course, but when you do please use protection." Four said and my cheeks blazed.

"Okay." I whispered and looked away biting my lip.

"And that's our cue to leave." Tris said and dragged her husband out, his hands still holding the condoms. When the door shut, I turned to Kyle.

"Yeah, I think we'll take our sweet time with this relationship," I said.

"Definitely, I mean marriage? Kids? That's way too fast. Let's just take it slow." He agreed and we both sat there in silence, not looking at each other.

"Did our parents just try to give us condoms?" Kyle asked suddenly, after five minutes.

"I think so." I said still in shock.

"Yeah, we're definitely taking our time," he said in finality and I nodded.

"Definitely."

"Hey Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled andkissed the corner of his mouth, "I love you too."

**AN: So did you enjoy the awkward parent moment or how about the steamy and lovey moments?**


	28. How We Raised Our Kids

**Hey! So I know you guys seem to hate reviewing right now...what's up with that? Like seriously, i had four reviews on the last chapter...usually you guys give me like ten to fifteen. Anyways I'll let you guys choose who's POV i do next, here's Four and Tris' POVs, hope you like it! Well Choose any character's POV you want me to do, anyone's, including the original characters from Divergent if you want but i can't promise they'll be everything that you want but i'll try my best! So Review and tell me how you liked this chapter and what POV you want! Thanks guys~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter28: How We Raised Our Kids**

**Tris' POV**

"I never want to do that again." I muttered as we walked away from Tara's apartment. God handing her and Kyle a bunch of condoms?! Whose ridiculous idea was that? Oh right Uriah and Christina decided to "warn us" "it" was going to happen sooner or later. Immediately Tobias and I went into damage control mode and had to prevent the probably not so big problem. I mean we raised but Tara and Kyle to be responsible, well Tara at least.

"Me too." Four grumbled as he wrapped one of his large, muscular arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and he grinned back and leaned down and pecked my lips with his. We walked through Dauntless to the main office where we both worked. AS the door swung open Uriah Rushed towards us. He was one of our three ambassadors. We had two for the factions and one for the Regular World. He was on of the Faction ones.

"Well how did it go?" He asked excitedly. His curly hair coming into his eyes. His hair was lightly gray. He was Miranda's step-father. He never really had anything against her, he knew Christina had loved Will before him and he had loved Marlene before. He had raised Miranda like his own. I'm not sure how he feels about her dating his brother's son though. He must be a little bit protective.

"I should hurt you." Four growled and stormed off to our shared office in the back. I smiled and shook my head at his stiff form. I turned back to Uriah and gave him a pointed look.

"They were shocked. And they said they weren't even ready!" I hissed and Uriah rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Of course they are ready, every hormonal teenager is ready for sex. They're probably just nervous." He replied easily and I scrunched up my nose.

"Whatever Uriah. Tell Christina you guys are invited over for dinner tomorrow night. Your brother and Shauna are coming as well." I said as I moved past him to go to my office and Uriah touched my shoulder to stop me.

"How's Miranda doing?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"She's doing great. I made sure to check her records and so far she's getting through. Stage two is hard for her though. Zane is helping her through it." I nodded and Uriah stiffened slightly at Zane's name.

"If he hurts my baby girl I will hurt him and his no good father, also known as my brother." He said with a dangerous smirk and I laughed.

"I don't you have to worry about that, he seems to be taking good care of her." I replied. I had talked with Miranda a couple days before stage two and she seemed fine, and quite happy with her living arrangements with Zane.

"Good. Thanks Tris. Christina and I are going to visit them tomorrow after the end of stage two." He said and grinned mischievously.

"You know, maybe I should give both of them the talk you just gave Tara and Kyle?" He suggested and I scowled at him.

"Don't you dare, your daughter is already pregnant with a rapist's child and your nephew is in love with her and she is with him. If you do that they'll both stay as far away from each other as possible." I hissed and he glowered at me.

"Whatever Mom." He rolled his eyes and then leaned down and kissed my cheek and then walked off.

"Did he just kiss you, MY wife?" Tobias' voice resounded and I whirled around to see him leaning against the door frame of our office and with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glaring at Uriah's back. He had his disapproving Four expression on and I laughed. Still very protective and possessive may I add of me.

"Don't worry about it." I laughed as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer as he kissed the top of my head.

"We may be married for years and have teenage kids but I still love you and don't want any man to have you. Till Death do us part." He whispered and I pulled back to reach up on my tip toes to kiss his lips. The love I had or this man was exceptional, I could never ever let him go, even in death.

"You know nothing would happen to us even in the years to come." I whispered and he laughed softy and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Oh my god stop! Stop! You'll make me blind!" We both looked up, me over my shoulder to see Olivia standing there with wide eyes and her hands.

"Is everything alright sweety?" Four asked and Liv made a strange sound in her throat, a sound of being grossed out.

"Ugh! Just…ew!" She shrieked and I laughed.

"What is it that you need honey?" I asked and Liv scrunched her nose up.

"If you must know then it's the fact that I need to give this back to Evan." She held up a silver ring and I knew it was the one that Evan had used to propse to her with.

"I'll give it to him." Tobias said, pulling his hands off and reaching his hand out for the ring up Liv pulled it back.

"I want to do it. I don't want him to think I'm scared of him." She said raising her chin. She was just as defiant as Tara sometimes.

"No." Tobias said his eyes saying there would be no argument but Liv shot him a glare.

"No need to keep protecting me daddy, I've got this. I just need to be let into his cell and give it to him." She replied in the same tone as him and I watched them carefully. Both were glaring at the other but I knew who was going to concede first.

"Olivia." Tobias rumbled and Liv raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

"Don't use your Four tone dad." She replied and he grit his teeth and reluctantly pulled his keys to the cells at the bottom floor of Dauntless out and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at winning over he dad. She leaned down and kissed my cheek and then her father's and I smiled as she walked out of the door with an adult like look.

"She's growing up." I stated and Tobias nodded.

"I guess that Peters boy is actually doing her some good. Maybe we don't have to meet with them after all, maybe just him." Tobias suggested and I scowled at him in disapproval.

"Live invited us over for dinner with them for a reason. She doesn't want us scaring him, more specifically you." I said and dared him to challenge me.

"Hey you can be pretty scary to sometimes." He said, raising his hands up in defeat and I laughed.

"Shut up."

"It's true! You'd go all momma bear on anyone who hurt your precious bundles of joy! Remember that time when Some boy took Tara's favorite bear in daycare and it was like a competition between you and Kyle at who could hurt the little kid first. Oh don't forget the time Kyle decided to get into his first fight. You jumped in and finished the guy off for him and then kissed Ky's cuts and bruises in front of ALL him friends, way to strip him of his manliness." Tobias joked and my cheeks blazed in embarrassment. Sure I was a protective mother, but all mothers are like that, right? I scrunched up my nose much like Liv had before, she got that form me I think.

"You're no better. Remember the time Liv got her first boyfriend? You were worse then a Regular father, you not only had a shot gun read, but a pistol and an arrangement of knives! Oh don't forget about the time that Tara came home crying because some boy had called her ugly. She ahd punched him in the nose and they were just twelve. You went over to his parent's house. Yelled at the little boy and punched his father in the face for saying our little girl wasn't Dauntless enough, he was just trying to defend his kid!" I replied and Tobias looked a little sheepish.

"Fine we're both overprotective parents. Is that okay?" He asked and I ginned.

"I guess I could live with that."

"You guess?" He asked mockingly iwht a raised eyebrow and I smirked and pushed him inside our office, shutting the door behind me with my foot.

"Yes." I whispered softly. "I guess."

"I seem to like you're guessing more and more." He whispered and I laughed as he pulled away from me and sat down in his char and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my nose my chin and then my lips.

"Hey Six?" He asked and I smiled at the nickname, after all I did have six fears.

"Yeah?" I asked as I lay my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." He whispered and I smiled softly and kissed his neck. His breath hitched slightly and I smiled wider.

"I love you too Tobias." I whispered and then he turned his head to look down at me and kissed my lips again.

**Four's POV**

I feel like I am in a dream. It's the best dream that anyone could ever have and it just so happens the reality of my life. I love it. I love my life and the people in it. Especially my wife and my three kids. How had they managed to change so much in me and made me become a better man I will never know but every time I look over at Tris, I just know that I wouldn't have made it this far in the war or even before that without her. She sits at her desk looking through paper work for the transfers. That's one thing she manages, She organizes their training course with the trainers and she makes sure the simulation serums we get from Erudite are the correct ones. We have round the clock Dauntless over there making sure no one is up to anything.

My eyes flick back to my computer, I'm supposed to be looking through the security of our Faction but my eyes keep straying to my wife. Her graying blonde hair is piled into a gorgeously messy bun. She had grown it back out after the war had ended. Her skin has become slightly tan and there are lines in her forehead, creasing as she worked. She was knowing on the end of a pen and it looked adorable. I knew if my kids found out what I was thinking about their mother they'd run to the nearest bathroom and hurl. I smirked, they never understood the relationship their parents had and honestly sometimes I didn't either. Tris would put up with me but when I crossed the line I would get a word lashing from her and I had to admit, it was one of the scariest things in my life. Being yelled at your wife should scare every man, I know it scares Uriah and Zeke when Shauna or Christina get pissed off.

"Stop staring at me." Tris said without looking at me, I grin as I watch her cheeks tint a rosy shade.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked. Our desks were organized weirdly. Hers is diagonally in front of mine so I could only see her backside and the side of her face when she turned slightly.

"Yes. Get back to work, we have a lot to do." She ordered and I smiled.

"I think we both could afford a break." I suggested and she swiveled in her chair to look at me and rolled her eyes.

"This is such a weird day." She said and I laughed and crooked my finger out to beckon her towards me and she smiled softly. She got up and walked over towards me. I pulled her into my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my cheek and I kissed her temple.

"God maybe we should take the advice we gave Tara and Kyle." She murmured and I laughed.

"Maybe we should, but I can't say that I wouldn't mind having another." I laughed out and Tris gave me a glare.

"Yeah because, your not the one birthing them. I still stretch marks from Liv's birth. If I wasn't self conscious after Kyle then I definitely am now." She replied tersely and I rubbed her stomach. I lifted her shirt slowly and she put a hand to my wrist and gave me a questioning look.

"Let me see those stretch marks, I've sure as hell never seen them." I replied and she let me inch up her silky top up. It was sleeveless, and had a frilly like edge as a collar on the neck and had a couple of buttons that were faux. She wore black skinny jeans that clung to her curvy, now muscled legs.

"Nothing here." I whispered and kissed her tummy and she giggled.

"Just think what our kids would say if they think I'm pregnant again." She laughed and I smirked mischievously.

"Oh I know." I whispered and she looked down at me and ran her hands through my dark hair.

"We're only in our late thirties." She mused and I watched her expectantly.

"Are you seriously considering this? Don't you think having three was enough? I mean seriously we just the talk with two of them just now and then the other decided to openly defy me." I warned her and she laughed.

"I'm just thinking. Don't worry I don't think Either of our kids would like it if we did, I mean seriously if I got pregnant again then what example would that set for the Faction?" She asked suddenly serious again and I sighed. I pushed the strands that come loose from her bun, behind her ear.

"I think I'd rather have grandkids, instead of our own kids." I replied absent mindedly and Tris smiled down at me.

"I think you're right. We'd have the thrill of spending time and having fun with them but not have to worry about disciplining of them, or having to deal with them all the time. " She said excitedly and I laughed.

"And yet we just told the two kids that were close to making some, to not have them." I said and she scowled at the wall.

"Stupid Uriah." She hissed under her breath and I laughed some more and she looked down at me and smiled softly and her hands pulled at my hair lightly and then leaned down the place a kiss on my lips. They tingled as she pulled back away.

"Maybe we can just talk with Blake and Liv about them." I suggested and she contemplated it.

"Tara will be furious." She stated and I nodded.

"And? Don't you want to see what kind of trouble they cause? I can just imagine it." I replied and Tris gave me a warning look.

"We aren't supposed to interfere with our children's lives, they will be adults." She admonished and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And when has that stopped you, my dear?" I asked, honestly wanting an answer.

"Shut up. I mean it Tobias, don't start anything. The last thing we need is a fight between Tara and Liv, or worse. Kyle and Liv. Remember the last time that happened?" She asked and I grit my teeth and nodded.

"It was a couple of years ago, during Kyle's initiation." I replied in a controlled voice and Tris nodded.

"Right, Liv caught Kyle with a girl in the house and tossed the girl straight out, she was a regular transfer. Liv had yelled at him and Kyle had yelled back. Pretty soon the whole kitchen was up in flames." Tris said bitterly and I nodded with a clenched jaw.

"The things Kyle did to remind him of Tara was ridiculous." I muttered.

"On that we can agree. Remember when he tried to start dating girls that looked like her? I remember after she had left for a year he created of a checklist of things he wanted in a girl and when you and I looked it over, you looked over to a picture of Tara and she fit perfectly." Tris laughed and I smiled at the memory. I had taken Kyle out for a boys night, and when I asked if he loved Tara he hadn't said a word and after five minutes just said that it didn't matter if he did or didn't, she was gone and even if she wasn't, she was his little sister.

"Yeah, that was something else."

"I think the worst dating experience was when Liv went rocker boy on us." Tris said and put her heads in embarrassment and I burst out laughing. That was the funniest part of the dating we went through.

"That was so messed up. She thought she could waltz into the house with a wanna be rocker, with piercings that rivaled Eric and more tattoos then you and me put together, with me and Kyle in the room. But I think the funniest part was when you told the guy to get out and he stood there and called you hot and I was so ready to punch him when you slapped him so hard with, the metal literally scratched his face with all his piercings." I laughed and Tris scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"God that was awful. He was horrid looking." She muttered.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes and then she spoke again but with sorrow in her voice.

"We missed Tara's dating time." She said quietly and I nodded grimly. We Had missed that. I had sent guards to monitor over her though. We knew who she had dated and who they were, and all in all they weren't to shabby but I wish I had been there for my little girl.

"It wouldn't have done any good if she had stayed though. Kyle would have chased off all of them, leaving no fun for us." I pointed out and she laughed, the tension easing slightly.

"I bet Peter was there to watch over her though." She replied and I nodded. When Peter had given Tara to us it had been heartbreaking for him. He for the first time had cried. He didn't tell us much about Tara's biological mother but that she had been a Regular and had been murdered. I had never seen a man so lost and sad. Giving Tara to us had been giving away part of his heart and he knew. He had made one request of her upbringing to us. Only one. I remember his strong voice and serious expression he had. He meant every word of what he was about to say.

"If she ever wants to leave, let her. Don't hold her back. She deserves that much." He had said and I remember nodding and Tris and I promising to watch over his precious baby girl.

Tara had soon become part of all of our hearts, especially Kyle. He could hardly keep his hands off her. He was always walking around everywhere showing off his baby sister. He took care of her, always wanting to feed her and wash her. As they grew up, he would repeatedly play the role of a big brother and sometimes more. I would always see him looking around before he gave her short kisses on her boo boos and cheeks. He wasn't sure whether his feelings for her were even right but Tara knew they were.

When she was five and he was seven she would run around hugging him everywhere and he would gladly oblige.

"He's changed a lot." Tris suddenly broke me form my thoughts.

"I think our little girl has softened him up." I said, we were referring to Peter and she nodded and smiled dreamily.

"As it is, we have a dinner to go to. Let's go and see just what Blake Anthony is made of." I said ready to go and see how "great" this guy was. He better hope he's great or else we were going to have problems.

"Tobias." Tris warned as she got off my lap, to stand up.

"What?" I asked innocently and she shot me a pointed look.

"We raised our kids, but it's their turn to make their own decisions." She said simply.

"And what happens if she decides to go back to Rocker boy?" I asked with a cocked eyebrows and she gasped in horror.

"She better not or I'll break every bone in that guy's body!" She threatened and I laughed as we walked out of the office, I turned off the lights and locked then door and wrapped my arm around my wife's waist as we made our way to Liv's apartment.

"We did good right? Raising them?" She asked and I grinned down at her.

"We better damn well have. I means That's how we raised our kids, imagine how they're going to raise our grandkids." I replied laughing and she looked at me giggling.

"Oh god this is going to be hilarious to watch." She said and I nodded simply.

"On that we can agree on my dear wife."


	29. Dinner With The Eatons

**Hey Guys, so i'm just wondering if it's just me but you guys arent reviewing much at all and i have no idea why! So i want about ten reviews before i update next so please if you want the next chapter fast please get anyone and everyone you know to read and review! So some of you wanted this next chapter in blake's POV so here it is, personally i really like it! Thanks again to my amazing editor! Review people!- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter29: Dinner With the Eatons**

**Blake's POV**

I was nervous. Very very nervous. I tugged at my tie and combed my fingers over my hair and bit my lip.

"Oh my god, stop," Liv laughed. I looked over at her and scowled as she was taking out the pizza we had made together. The cheese was sizzling and the smell wafted over to me and I instantly was reminded of home when I used to make pizzas with my family at home. I calmed down and smiled at her.

"You think they'll like me?" I asked.

She smirked. "If you got through Kyle then you can get through them, trust me. You're not the worst guy I've dated." She explained which prompted me to give her a questioning look.

"Oh? And who was the worst?" I asked, ready to hear exactly what kind of guys she dated.

"You know I don't really remember his name but I remember that he was a goth rocker and mom flipped out."

"Your mom? Not your dad?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh no, mom jumped first, way before dad could even shout. I think she almost threw a kitchen knife at the guy. She was pissed." Liv laughed softly and as she put the pizza on the rack I admired her beauty. She was dressed in a small black dress, with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. She had light make up on and her hair was thrown into a messy pony tail. I walked up behind her as she started cutting the pizza. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful," I whispered and kissed her neck. She shivered against me and I could see traces of red beginning

"Stop lying, I haven't even done my hair up," she whispered back. I grinned, the thing about Liv was that she wanted attention but she truly had no idea how beautiful she was. I think it was the same with Tara, but in my eyes Tara didn't compare to the lovely girl in my arms. She was so innocent and sweet and I sometimes felt as though I was in a dream when I was with her.

"Don't put it up. Leave it out." I whispered and brushed my lips over her ear. She stopped cutting and my right hand trailed up her spine to the back of her neck where her messy pony tail was. I undid the hair tie and her blonde hair tumbled down in waves down her back. I combed my fingers through the strands as she breathed out.

"Stop distracting me Blake," she said. I laughed at how easily I was able to distract her. Just one touch and she was "distracted."

"But it's so much fun," I whispered huskily and bit her earlobe causing her to nearly drop the pizza cutter.

"Careful, those are dangerous," I teased lowly and I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"I didn't get to tell you what happened with Evan." She said and just like that my good mood went out the window. My body tensed and I felt ready to punch something. I knew she went to give the ring back to that bastard. I had wanted to ask her about it all day but didn't want her to be pressured. Liv told me things on her own time, and I respected that. Unfortunately, her timing sucked big time because her parents were coming to eat dinner with us and not knowing what happened with Evan was not helping my mood.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, trying to sound causal.

"Don't be cute; you know you've been dying to ask me since I got home. Just ask." She said as she set down the pizza cutter and turned in my embrace to look at me. Her ice blue eyes were so wide and innocent.

"I didn't want to pressure you." I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want secrets between us anymore Blake, you can ask me anything. But if I don't answer right away don't be discouraged. I will tell you, I promise. But I have to know you care enough to ask. I thought you didn't care." She whispered the last part and looked down. I stared at her shocked. How could she think I didn't care? I wanted to kill that bastard, and I didn't want her anywhere near him.

"Olivia, I care way more then you know, and I'm not lying. I seriously didn't want to pressure you. Now tell me what happened," I begged. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Okay, well as expected he tried to attack me. He launched himself at me but I managed to punch him in the face a few times and then kick him in the stomach. I threw the ring at him and stormed off. It's all over," she said. I smiled down at her proudly.

"That's my girl." I said and then leaned my head down to press my lips against her. I kissed her gently, running my hands over the fabric of her dress. She moaned softly and I guided her head back to give me more access to her mouth as I licked her bottom lip for entrance. She gently opened for me and our tongues danced. Her hands were in my hair and my hands gripped her hips. She tried to press closer but I pulled back out of breath. She made a sound of protest and I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Baby, I would love to continue but this is not how I want your parents to see us. I really have to put on a good look. Not only are they your parents but they're Dauntless leaders. Your dad can kick me out of here if he thinks I'm unfit for you." I breathed out and she sighed.

"Okay. Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She whispered and kissed my nose.

"I love you too Livvy," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Livvy?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems to fit. Don't you think?" I asked laughing and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Whatever." She said. I smirked. And then there was a knock on the door, and just like that I began to fidget once more and Liv slapped my hands.

"Stop that. No point in avoiding it, time to face the fear head on." She said in her best instructor voice like her dad.

"I'm scared," I protested.

"Sure you're not, now come on!" she said. I grinned, she always kept me in line. I walked behind her as she opened the door. Her parents stood side by side grinning happily at their third child.

"I brought desert." Her mom said and showed the cake box covered in foil. Liv's eyes widened and looked to her father who shook his head.

"That's so nice mom." Liv said with a tight expression, but I could see the worry in her eyes. What's wrong with the cake? I looked up at her dad who was gritting his teeth as well. His hands were behind his back. When they both walked in he took one look at me, and his eyes narrowed.

"Blake Anthony I presume?" He said in a firm voice. I nodded.

"It's great to meet you in person, Sir." I said and stuck out my hand. He shook it with a firm grip.

"Third in your class, that's good." He said to himself as he scrutinized me.

"Leave the boy alone Tobias. Can't you see that he's already nervous as it is." Liv's mom said. Jeez was I that obvious?

"Don't worry, mom's just that good at reading people." Liv said beside me.

"Please call me Tris." Tris said and I smiled.

"It's great to meet you." I said and she nodded.

"To you I am Four." Liv's dad said and I nodded. He was still watching me with slit eyes and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, now that the introductions are done shall we go and eat?" Liv suggested and Tris nodded.

"Let me just put this in the fridge." She said but her husband grabbed the box quickly. Liv let out a breath and I raised my eyebrows.

"You go on and sit, Love, I'll go and put this away." Four said. Tris shrugged and walked on inside. Liv clutched my arm to stop me from walking and Four handed me the cake box.

"Get rid of that, I bought one on my way home." Four whispered and Liv nodded.

"Thank god, I thought we were going to have another cake accident." Liv replied whispering and I cleared my throat.

"What is going on?" I asked and both of them gave me a look.

"SHH!" They hissed.

"If you're going to be in this family you better understand one thing about this family. No matter how polite you have to be to your future Mother-in-law, never and I mean never eat her cooking." Four warned and my eyes widened.

"The last time she made a cake, Dad, Kyle, Tara and I all ended up with food poisoning." Liv added and I just stared at them.

"Okay. This is the craziest family I've ever seen. I just thought it was your siblings that were abnormal." I said to Liv who rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think we got it from?" She asked and Four cleared his throat.

"Get rid of the cake and then we'll eat." He said and walked into the kitchen with the other cake he had hidden behind his back. I turned to Liv who looked over at me.

"What do you think of them?" She asked nervously.

"When you're dad isn't glaring at me he's pretty cool, and your mom seems nice enough." I shrugged and she let out a breath.

"Good. Now let's get rid of that." She gestured to the cake box. I nodded and we walked into the kitchen to find it empty. I threw the cake away while Liv hid the box.

"Hey Livvy?" I asked and turned to look at her as she bent down to put the box under the sink. My eyes fell to her butt and I smirked trying not to look too much.

"Stop checking me out Blake." She called her voice muffled. I flushed slightly and cleared my throat and looked to the side. She pulled out and stood up.

"What were you saying?" she asked.

"Future mother-in-law?" I asked with raised eyebrows and her cheeks turned a delectable rosie red.

"My parents are…pushy." She stammered and I chuckled.

"I mean, we love each other, it's only natural to assume we'd get…" She trailed off and her eyes didn't meet mine.

"We'd what?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was going to say but I wanted to hear her say it. I walked right up to her, leaving only about three inches between us.

"Are we going to get married in the future Blake?" She asked softly and I lifted her head up with my finger hooked under her chin.

"Of course Livvy, but I think we need to slow down a bit." I replied and she nodded.

"Obviously, we have to wait on a certain couple to get married first." She said with a small smile. I looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean? You want someone else to get married before you? That doesn't sound like you." I teased with a knowing grin.

"Shut up! I meant Tara and Kyle. They've been in love for years. Once they get married then we can make plans. Until then I want to wait." She said and I looked at her with admiration.

"Where did that come from? You're always ready to beat Tara at something." I said with a small smile.

"She's my older sister Blake, I Love her to death. And Kyle is my older brother. I've witnessed their love first hand since they were kids, even before mom and dad. I'm a sucker for romance, just like any other girl, Dauntless or not. And they belong together. Let's just hope they get married soon," she said as she bounced on her feet and I laughed.

"Yes. Let's hope." I whispered and leaned down and kissed her gently. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and just when I was about to deepen the kiss we heard the inevitable "Ahem".

I pulled away lightning quick from Liv and landed on the other side of the kitchen.

"Sorry!" I said immediately and there was Tris and Four laughing their heads off.

"That was even better than this morning when we gave Tara and Kyle condoms!" Four's laugh burst out. Liv's eyes went wide along with mine.

"No no no! That was way better! This was just a thrill." Tris laughed.

"What the hell?" Liv asked and both parents shot her a look.

"Language Olivia," Tris admonished and Liv shook her head.

"You gave Tara and Kyle condoms?" I asked astounded.

"Yes. You should've seen their faces, they were so shocked." Tris laughed and Four nodded.

"So this was just to scare me?" I asked becoming irritated.

"Yes, but this is also a warning, that I'm not sure you need to hear, considering you truly seem to care about our little girl." Four continued, "If you ever hurt her we will hunt you down and kill you Dauntless style." I nodded.

"I love your daughter. I would never hurt her. I promise you that." I said and they both nodded.

"Good, now let's eat. Who made the pizza?" Tris asked.

"I did ma'am." I said and Liv beamed at me with pride and I winked at her.

"Thank god, because none of the Eaton Women can cook." Four muttered and that earned him a slap on the head from both women.

"Dad!"

"Tobias!" They both admonished at once.

"I guess we'll have to brave them together." I said and Four nodded.

"I wonder how Kyle's doing with Tara." He mused.

"I have a feeling he feels the same about her cooking." I replied as we all sat down.

"Likely." Four replied and as if they knew we were talking about them Tara and Kyle burst through the door dressed up, but looking completely pissed off.

"You told Uncle Uriah?!" Tara shouted.

"Uh oh." Tris murmured.

"What is wrong with you?!" Kyle demanded and Liv burst into giggled and I chuckled.

"I would love a niece and nephew Tara but please Kyle, wear a condom." Liv giggled and both of them turned their wrath towards us.

"Oh shut up Olivia, at least we don't have to go through an acceptance dinner." Tara snapped and gave me a pointed look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"As far as your parents are concerned I'm part of the family. That is, as soon as you two get married. Liv wants that first." I said and both of them nearly tripped over each other.

"What?!" They both cried and Four sighed.

"Now you've done it." Tris stated.

And just like that both Kyle and Tara launched into a series of complaints and curses towards everyone except themselves in the room.

"Hey guys?" Liv piped up.

"What?!" They snapped.

"Why don't you guys sit down and have some Pizza, I made it." I suggested. They both took a spare chair and sunk in. They both looked exhausted.

"And I made the cake!" Tris chimed in and both Tara and Kyle froze and their eyes darted to Four and Liv who shook their heads.

"Alright then," Tara said and breathed, her brown hair flying everywhere.

"Let's eat." Kyle said, his blue eyes twinkling and just like that I felt accepted into the Eaton family. Though they were crazy and active and very dangerous they were happy and accepting and had a very loving feeling about them. I looked next to me at Liv and she smiled up at me and I leaned down and kissed her nose.

"I love this family." I whispered and she smiled widely.

"I love them too, and I love it even more now that you'll be with us." She said and leaned up to kiss my lips.

"Hey! If we can't make babies then neither can you!" Kyle yelled and broke the moment.

"That's a kiss man, get over yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"He's right, if we can't take the relationship to the next level then neither can you, considering you guys are marrying after us." Tara countered and Liv choked as she took a sip of water.

"Excuse me? We'll go at our own damn pace!" She snapped and Tara glared at her. I laughed and Kyle grinned.

Yep, I definitely loved this family already.


	30. This Amazing Life

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter and i realized i haven't talked much about Miranda's pregnancy and decided to treat you guys so this is whole Chapter is in her POV. Please Review and let me know what you think. Also, next chapter will be back to Tara, but let me know if you want me to add a bonus towards the end. Just tell me which POV you want and i'll do it! Thanks again guys! I truly love writing this story and love reading your reviews! Enjoy!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter30: This Amazing Life**

**Miranda's POV **

"Zane." I whined and he looked over at me with a grin.

"Baby, I don't think our boy is going to like princess beds." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. I was secretly pleased with him thought, he was saying 'our'.

"And what if it's a girl?" I demanded with my hands on my hips. He looked at the Dinosaur sheets in his hand and groaned.

"When is the doctor supposed to call with the results again?" He asked annoyed and I shook my head while smiling.

"She said in an hour, an hour ago. She should be calling any minute now." I replied.

"She better hurry up. I don't want to have a girl and have the nursery decked out in car toys and dinosaurs." He grumbled as he looked over the baby furniture store.

I was so excited to find the gender of our baby. It was two days after Kyle's fight with Brandon now. Tara was coming over with Liv to hang out with me. In the meantime Zane was already being the best boyfriend/future father in the world.

He had already started clearing out the guest bedroom to use as a nursery. We were both so excited and with every passing day I was a bundle of nerves. My belly was swelling more and more. The cravings were coming and going. But the emotional crap I've been going through is a total bitch. I hate having laughing like an idiot one second and then balling my eyes out.

"I know babe." I said and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Aw, that's so cute." I turned around to find a woman in her thirties looking at us with a bright smile. She had a baby over her shoulder and she looked so tired.

"What's cute?" I asked confused.

"You two. How long have you been married?" She asked. Her auburn hair was pulled into a pony-tail and she was wearing leggings like me and a loose blouse, where as I was dressed in one of Zane's button downs.

"Oh, um…we're not.." I started but Zane cut in.

"We aren't ma'am. But trust me when I say I have every intention of marrying this amazing woman." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist and caressed my belly. I felt my stomach flutter and I peered up at him. He smiled softly at me and my stomach flipped. He wanted to get married? The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I was so focused on training and the baby that I hadn't even thought of marriage…

"That's just so sweet. You two will make wonderful parents." She winked at me and I blushed slightly. She walked with her sleeping baby. The baby opened his eyes and looked over at me with wide eyes. I smiled at it and waved. The baby opened its mouth in a big smile and waved back at me. I felt a tear strike my eyes and Zane leaned down and kissed my cheek. Man, why could I just grab the little thing?

"We're getting one of those." He murmured in my ear. "Hopefully more then one. So don't even think about stealing that sweet woman's baby." He said and kissed my nose. My green eyes met his and I smiled at him.

"I love you." I whispered and rubbed my nose against his.

"I know. And I love you too."

"Are we really going to get married?" I asked as he stood back up to his full height and looked around the store. He wore a pair of destroyed black jeans and a clinging black t-shirt. He wore a leather jacket over his broad shoulders and he oozed bad boy. But he also looked mature, like an adult.

"Of course." He said, his eyes meeting mine, he looked puzzled.

"I never…I just never thought…" I trailed off as he cupped my face in his palms.

"You have enough going on, so no need to worry about it Love. We can get married after all of this. But as long as you're in my life as you are now then I am perfectly fine. I love you and I know for a fact I already love this kid." He whispered and then bent down and kissed my belly. Suddenly I felt a slight jerk inside my stomach and Zane pulled back and gasped.

"Oh My God." I whispered. As I pressed a hand to where he had just kissed my stomach. I didn't feel anything. My eyebrows drew together in frustration. I could've sworn- I felt Zane's hands over mine.

"Let me try something." He whispered and I nodded eagerly. He leaned back into my stomach and kissed my belly in a different area. I felt the jerk inside again and I gasped.

"He or she…just kicked." I whispered and he nodded as he pressed another kiss to my belly and then came another jerk.

"Oh my god Zane! They just kicked!" I shrieked and he laughed. Suddenly my phone went off and I pulled it out slowly. I was still dazed, our baby just kicked!

"Hello?" I answered, as Zane idly drew circles on my stomach and cooed to the baby inside. People must think we're lunatics.

"Miranda?" The voice of my doctor asked.

"Yes." I responded. I looked at Zane and gestured for him tog et up. His eyes widened and he stood up. He pressed his one of his hands to my back and then another to my belly.

"Yes, well I have wonderful news for you." She said cheerily and a smile broke out.

"Yes?" I asked eagerly.

"You are having Twins!" She said and my mouth dropped open. My free hand dropped down to my stomach as I rubbed it. Zane placed his hand over mine.

"What? What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"They're going to be fraternal twins! One boy and one girl!" She continued and my jaw dropped father.

"Is everything okay?" She asked suddenly and I nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see me.

"Yes." I breathed out the shock. "Yes of course, just a little shock. Thank you so much doctor. Really, thank you for everything." I said and ended the call.

"Babe, what's going on?" he asked worriedly and I bit my lip and faked a worried look.

"Zane…" I whispered.

"Tell me baby, what's wrong?" He asked, he was frantic and I almost ruined it by laughing.

"I don't know how to tell you this but…we're having twins!" I shrieked and jumped and he just stared down at me shocked.

"Really?" He whispered in awe and I nodded my head vigorously.

"Yes yes yes!" I cried and people looked over at us, but we didn't care. Zane laughed and picked me up and twirled me around in his arms.

"Twins, we're having twins." He breathed out and I nodded again.

"Oh my god." He whispered and I sighed.

"Now we have to make one side of the nursery for a boy another for a girl!" I said excitedly and I turned back to the store, my eyes alight.

"Gimme one second baby." He whispered and I looked at him in confusion. He pulled out his phone and started texting someone. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I just needed to let some people know about this." He grinned down at me mischievously.

" Okaaay." I said confused and then he started guiding me to the exit.

"Wait, where are going?" I asked puzzled.

"We need to celebrate!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Zane! We still need to buy the furniture." I ordered and he chuckled.

"I know love, I know. But we can do that online. For now I want to go home and celebrate with you!" He said and had to practically drag me out of the store.

"No!" I cried when I finally got rid of his grip. I stamped my foot and he turned back to me with a bored expression. Uh oh, I was about to have another emotional tantrum.

'"I want to buy the furniture, and I want to do it now!" I snapped and crossed my arms and his eyes went to my boobs. Men!

"Miranda." He said in a serious tone and I growled at him.

"No!" I yelled and he sighed tiredly. This always happened at least once or twice a day. How he put up with it I don't know.

"I'll buy you Dauntless cake on the way back." He tried and my eyes lit up.

"Okay!" I said as I realized I really wanted that cake.

"Let's move!" I said as I started pushing him towards the food area of the Pit. Zane just laughed and obliged. Once at the food area he got me a large piece of dauntless cake and I smiled widely, like a child. I shoved my face into the cake as we walked back.

"Slow down there." Zane laughed and I looked up and glared at him, then went right back to wolfing down my cake. I was done in a matter of three minutes. When I looked up at where we were walking, I realized we were almost back at our apartment. Zane stopped at the door and smirked down at me.

"Let me help you out there." He said as he noticed me trying to wipe away the chocolate icing on my face. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth. His tongue darted out and licked off the icing. He moved his mouth slightly to kiss me fully on the mouth. Our mouths opened and our tongues tangled and I realized how much of a heave it felt to be with this man. I couldn't wait for initiation to end. I wanted to be with him, without a care in the world.

Just as he pressed me into the door, and leaned over my bell, as I arched my back to get closer to him, his phone pinged. He pulled back roughly and growled as he grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket.

He read the text and sighed.

"Open the door Miranda." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just do it love." He said softly and I sighed and opened the door. There went our make out session, I thought. But as the door swung open my heart burst with emotions.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted and I read the sign in front of me.

**_Twins! Congratulations Mommy to be! _**

It read and I beamed up at Zane. There were all our friends, family, and even people I didn't know. All standing with presents in hand and I looked up to find Tara and Liv and Clare standing in front of me.

"We realized that we weren't giving you enough attention, and support." Clare started.

"We're sorry for getting sucked into our own problems and not thinking about you and your babies." Tara said with a sad face and I laughed.

"So we decided to throw you a surprise baby shower!" Liv grinned and I hugged my friends. Kyle suddenly came out with a huge tray of Dauntless cake.

"Well? Let's get this party started!" He called and I laughed. Zane wrapped his arm around me and I fell back against him.

"You're going to let the do this?" I asked looking up at him and he smirked as Tara rounded people up in the living room to sit down with their gifts. Kyle was passing out cake, and Liv was preparing baby games.

"As long as they clean up the mess afterwards." He laughed and I smiled up at him. Both of our parents smiled at us and I came over to hug both of us and congratulate us.

"Well?" I asked looking up at the love of my life.

"Well, I say we get this party started!" he shouted and everyone cheered and as he spoke my two babies both kicked on either side of my belly and I smiled.

This was completely and utterly Amazing.


	31. Forever Him

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter, sadly it isn't as awesome as i wanted it to be but it's something. Please let me know what you think! I want to get at least ten reviews and then i'll write from Kyle's POV, i know a lot of you are dying to read about him! So please Review! Enjoy!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter31: Forever Him**

**Tara's POV**

"Today you will be going through another simulation," I began explaining. "But it's a little different. It is connected to a program which allows you to face your fears. Most people have fears ranging between fifteen and twenty five. Those of you have a low amount of fears are likely to be Divergent," I continued.

"The only way to face your fears and keep going through the landscape is to either slow your heart rate down and make the fear worse so you can make it better or face the fear head on." Zane said.

"Now one of us, you can choose who, will go through our landscape. Keep in mind, this isn't child's play, no one leaves a fear landscape unscathed," Kyle finally stated. With that all the initiates huddled around to decide on who they wanted to go in. This was Zane's idea. For whatever reason he wanted to show the initiates that even the strongest of people had the worst of fears.

"We all decided it would be awesome to watch Tara go through hers," Clare said finally and time literally froze. I was quiet for a long while and Kyle walked up behind me and pulled me into his arms. He squeezed my sides.

"You don't have to do it." He whispered in my ear but I shook my head. I needed to. Because I knew for a fact that this was one of my fears.

"I'll do it." I said simply. Zane started to set it all up. The initiates crowded the screening area where they could see what I was seeing on the computer and also what I was doing in the room through the window.

I tied up my hair and rolled my shoulders back. Let's face the fears. Kyle walked over with the injection box. He pulled it out and the initiates watched carefully.

"This connects me to the program so I can go in. It contains a transmitter," I said softly and they nodded. I knew my fears had definitely changed since I was twelve but I wasn't sure by how much.

I took a breath as Kyle inserted the needle into my neck.

"Be brave Tara." He whispered and kissed my lips gently and I walked into the other room.

At first I just stood there, waiting for something to happen. And then it did. Someone's hand fell into mine and I gasped. I looked to my left side and found Kyle there standing. My heart rate picked up slightly and I felt my muscles coil.

"What the hell?" I muttered and he smirked.

"I'm not a simulation Tara. I'm just here to make sure you make it through this time." He replied and I smiled weakly and we both waited for my fears to appear.

"You have got to be kidding me!" A squeaky voice said and soon we were faced with something I'd rather not remember.

"Sabrina please!" a smaller form of Kyle pleaded. He was younger, about fourteen. I stared as I watched the picture unfold.

"NO! We're so over Kyle! Your sister is a freak!" The blonde girl shrieked and stormed off. The scene was a memory, except I was still in it. We were in the Pit and I had just dumped paint on Sabrina. I knew what happened next as I watched the girl storm off.

"Of all fears," the real Kyle muttered beside me. I looked at him and he shook his head.

The simulation Kyle stormed up to me and grabbed my arm roughly while the real Kyle tugged me back.

"You bitch!" the simulation Kyle shouted. I felt like it was a punch to the gut. I felt tears form and I felt my whole body stiffen.

"It's a simulation Tara, that was years ago. I love you," the real Kyle whispered to me. I nodded taking a deep breath and forcing breaths from my lips.

"I am NOT A BITCH! You ungrateful boy! I love you!" I yelled out and the fear disappeared as I took a breath.

"You're doing good Tara. Two more," Kyle coached me. I nodded as the next fear appeared and it shocked me even more then the last.

Kyle was ripped away from me as I was suddenly in a school, pressed against a bunch of black lockers. A large guy pressed against me. His hand moved to my crotch and immediately I realized something. My fears weren't fears but haunted memories. I gasped and I saw Kyle trying to get to me, his face showing murder but, two faceless men held him back.

I remember telling my family this when I came back but they never knew the gravity of the situation.

"You dare harm my gang you slut! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" the guy in front of me growled. He had a crew cut of blonde hair and black eyes. His body pressed against me as he tried to slip his hand up my skirt that I hadn't been wearing before. I clenched my legs together, while my mind raced. I gasped in horror and my senses took over. I could either scream and let the simulation get me or I could fight. And I was never one to stand down.

"What you going to do slut? Call your daddy?" The boy taunted. I grabbed the knife I kept in my boot and pounced. He gripped my hips tightly and I wriggled in his grasp. But he was stronger than me, he pinched my side and I let out a shriek of pain. I gripped his hair and pressed the knife to his neck. The knife cut in, but he didn't even flinch. He was a gangster. He'd been in knife fights before.

"Tara!" Kyle called and I saw him fighting the guys off him. He was looking at me desperately and I sucked in a breath. I needed to get out of here and end this. Not just for me, but for him.

I tuned into my inner Dauntless and moved fast and quick. Twisting out of the guy's grip, I jumped and landed behind him. I shoved him against the lockers hard so his nose broke and used the hilt of my knife to bang it against the back of his head. He crumbled to the floor and I gasped for breath.

I may have talked about this confidently when I first saw my family again but it had scared the crap out of me. I felt arms wrap around me and felt the person run their hands through my hair and pull me into their chest as I breathed violently.

"It's over love. He's gone." He kept whispering in my ear. I nodded as I let tears slip through my eyes. Kyle pulled back and kissed my tears away.

"One more Tara. Just one more," He motivated me and I nodded. I looked around and we were back in the fear landscape room. Here goes my worst fear…whatever that is.

Suddenly the room dissolved and changed into a large apartment. Another simulation of Kyle came but an older one, by maybe ten years or less. He stood there with anger and sadness in his eyes. I felt my heart ache at the sight.

"I'm right here Tara." The real Kyle whispered in my ear and gripped me tighter to him. Let the fear begin.

"Why now Tara?!" The simulation shouted at me, it made me cringe.

"Why do you want to leave now?! The kids' lives are here! You're so damn selfish!" he shouted. I felt myself drown in all my fears and emotions about our future. He was talking about me moving us to the Regular World.

"They need to see the world," I choked out but the simulation Kyle laughed.

"Mommy?" A soft voice asked and both the real Kyle and I gasped as a little girl about six came and pulled at my leg. I pulled out of Kyle's grasp and picked up the girl that looked so much like Kyle and me. She had my amber eyes and Kyle's dark brown hair.

"Why are you mad mommy?" She asked softly. I squeezed the little girl to me.

"Tell her Tara! Tell her how you want to drag her all the way to the Regular World. Rip her away from the Dauntless life, the only life that she has ever known!" the simulation Kyle shouted. I felt the real Kyle shift beside me.

"Hey, what's going on?" A teenage boy walked in, about fifteen.

"Not now Bryce," the simulation Kyle said. The boy, my son, stared at me and the girl in my arms.

"Let's go, Ally," Bryce said and took the girl form my arms. He kissed my cheek and looked between the simulation Kyle and me. My heart beat wildly at seeing all this and being in it.

"Wait, why don't you tell him as well Tara? Tell our son what you plan on doing," the simulation growled. I felt myself slipping into a world of the unknown. I could no longer understand what was real and what wasn't.

"I would never do that to you Tara. We made the decision to put our kids in both worlds that day. This is all a fear you conjured up. Only you can make it go away," the real Kyle whispered in my ear.

"What?! You want to take us all to the Regular World?!" Bryce shouted. His shouting made me flinch. I realized then what I was afraid of. I was afraid of being shunned once more by my family, but in the future this time with the family Kyle and I would build.

I stood up straighter and remembered Kyle's words. He wanted to keep the kids in both worlds. This family wasn't real, it would be better than this. That Kyle wasn't real! He wasn't!

"Yes! And if you have a problem with it then you can stay with your father but Ally and I are leaving!" I snapped and the fear dissipated. I put my hands on my knees as I bent over and gasped for breath. I felt like my life had been twisted and turned in what I had just been through.

"Breathe baby girl, it's over. It's all over." Kyle whispered over and over again to me. When I stood up, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me fiercely on the mouth, just to make me realize that he was real.

"I think you should take her back to your apartment. They understand the risks now." I heard Zane say to Kyle. Kyle mumbled back an answer and then leaned down and picked me up. He held me like a baby as I clung to him and closed my eyes. I hoped the reality of my life would come back to normal.

I vaguely remember murmuring "I love you" to Kyle before I passed out from mental exhaustion.

When I woke up I heard voices come from the other room. I was in Kyle apartment, tucked under the covers. My hair was tangled as I sat up and ran my hand through it.

"Will she be okay?" I heard Kyle's voice ask.

"I think your simulation wrote out a fear, meaning that the program didn't acknowledge it. Because she is very much afraid of fear landscapes." I heard my biological dad's voice say. Peter was here?

"I know that. I told Zane to get rid of that and instead pull up a distant fear. I didn't need the initiates seeing that and I knew it would cause pain for Tara to look like that in front of them," Kyle replied.

"You really do know how to take care of her. Thank you."

"I love her. I'd do anything for her." Kyle's voice whispered. After listening for a few moments, I swung my legs over the side of the circular bed and started to get up. I found myself in a pair of men's pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Kyle must have changed me…

I managed to get to the door and open it to find both of them standing there. Kyle looked worried and Peter the same.

"Hey Daddy," I whispered causing Peter to turn and look at me. His eyes widened and he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Kyle called me after what happened. Do you remember the mental exercises we used to do before you slept?" He asked and I nodded. When he first found me I had too much trouble sleeping. So he made me play mental games like Sudoku, or cross word puzzles just to tire out my brain.

"Good girl. Now I have to go. I'm sure Kyle will take care of you. Call me if you need anything sweetheart," he said and kissed my cheek. Kyle showed him to the door and then came back to me. He took my hand and led me to the couch. He pulled a fleece blanket over us and tucked me beside him.

"You're so brave," I whispered and pressed my face to his chest.

"Only because of you Tara. Only because of you. You faced all three of your fears."

"Yeah, but…you got rid of one of them." I whispered.

"No one needed to see that one Tara. Only you and me," he said and tucked his chin on the top of my head.

"I never would've gotten through it without you Kyle. Thank you so much." I told him and pulled out of his embrace to cup his cheeks and pull his mouth down to mine. I kissed him softy and his lips parted as our tongues danced together. After a few minutes of our sweet kiss we pulled back for air.

"I love you so much Tara. I would do anything for you," He whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you to Ky. I love you so much too." And we sat there like that just enjoying the love around us, and just how much we needed each other. I realized then that no matter how long I had stayed in the Regular World I would always have come back, at least just to see him because there was something between us that connected us. Like we were soul mates. And I wanted to be just that, to be with him and only him. Always him. Forever Him.


	32. Sibling Sleepover

**Hey everyone! So some of you guys have told me to stop asking for reviews which i find...odd, i mean why wouldn't i ask for them? And there's another reason why i'm asking for them more and more, one of my friend's placed a bet about the amount of reviews i could get with all my stories combined. I need 1000 and i have something of 700, so I'm trying to get them all before August ends. So if you guys could help out i would truly appreciate and love that! Anyway's i got more then ten reviews so THANK YOU SO MUCH! So here is Kyle's POV! **

**Oh To answer one of my Guest Review's questions: No i don't believe Brandon was in the original story and i only wrote that Peter loved Tris because in Insurgent his motives...were questionable. **

**As for the rest of you, if you have any questions please let me know! So let me know what POV you want next! Now i must stop babbling! Enjoy the chapter!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter32: Sibling Sleepover**

**Kyle's POV**

Tara can make people feel great or less of themselves, and when it comes to being Dauntless she's always made me inferior, yet she chose the Regular World over it. Because of me. Looking at it now though I realize that in some areas I am more Dauntless then her, and same goes for her.

But as I held her in my arms, with her head pressed against my chest and my shirt soaked with her tears I knew that I could finally be strong for her. I had been wanting to do that for so long now. When we were young she always depended on me, but since she came back she never seemed to need me, but here we were and I felt many emotions. I felt sadness for this happening to her, anger at myself for causing this when we were young, and a sense of calm that I was there for her.

I felt her stir, her hand on my chest pressed harder as her eyebrows furrowed and she whimpered slightly. I tightened my arm around her waist, pushed back her hair, and then leaned down to kiss her furrowed eyebrows. She started to relax and I smiled softly.

I had moved us to my bed when she had fallen asleep. It was about eight right now and I knew she would be hungry when she woke up. I had gotten many calls from various people worrying over her. Mainly our parents, Liv, Blake, Zane and Miranda.

"Ky." Her voice broke through my thoughts as I looked down and saw her smile slightly and tighten her grip on me and snuggle closer to me. I inhaled her scent of vanilla and a sweet scent of flowers.

I kissed her nose and then my phone went off again. I had yet to answer anyone because I knew Tara wasn't ready to face anyone yet. I looked at the phone and found it was from Liv. She had called the most out of everyone. I decided to pick it up to calm her down.

"Hey Liv." I said into the phone.

"Oh my god Kyle, why haven't you picked up?!" She yelled at me.

"Because you know how Tara is, she's not ready to face anyone yet."

"Face anyone?! I'm her freaking sister!" she shrieked. I sighed tiredly listening to her rant.

"Liv…I know. You want to come over? I think we could use a sibling sleep over." I suggested and suddenly I heard her squeal with delight. We used to have nights where one of us was upset and we ended up all sleeping in the same room. We talked, watched movies, played games, anything like you would do on a one a normal sleep over. This was just with us siblings though.

"That would so cheer her up! I'll be over in ten!" With that she disconnected the call and I groaned internally. This was going to be a long night.

"Kyle?" Tara's sleepy voice asked as she shifted in my arms and sat up slightly. She pushed away her tangled hair. Her face was red and dry with tears and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey there Tar." I said and leaned up and kissed her forehead. She smiled in return and leaned back into me.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Liv's been freaking out so I decided we should have a sibling sleep over." I explained to her, making her nod.

"I'd like that. But I'm hungry," she pouted cutely, causing me to laugh.

"Come on we better fix something for dinner, I have no doubt in my mind that Liv will be just as hungry. You girls could eat cars." I said eliciting a glare from her.

"Hey!" She said and crossed her arms over her chest. My eyes fell at the action but immediately went back to her eyes.

"Okay okay okay. Sorry." I said and raised my hands in defeat.

"Ky?"

"Hm?"

"I'm hhhuuuunnnggrrryyy!" She drew out the word like a child. I rolled my eyes and I got out of bed. She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes making me groan.

"What else do you want?" I asked. I knew we were both avoiding the topic of what happened earlier, but I think we could both use a distraction. But she was enough of a distraction for me, especially with those cute eyes.

"I want a piggy back ride!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"I haven't given you one of those since you were eight," I pointed out making her pout again.

"Please!" she begged. How could I refuse that?

"Alright, up you go," I said. I turned around and suddenly she jumped on my back, I felt the air leave my lungs. She wasn't heavy, I've carried her many times bridal style but this was different. She was on my back, which affected my lungs and my spine greatly.

"Damn you should cut back hon," I wheezed out and she slapped the back of my head.

"Just walk already piggy," she said. I chuckled and my arms slid over her thighs to grip her as her grip on my neck tightened. I walked towards the kitchen and I felt her giggle and I laughed with her as we reached our destination. She slid off my back and I picked her up by her hips and placed her on the counter top by the stove. I pulled out a small sauce pan and started making our favorite snack for late nights when we were kids.

"What are you making?" I heard her ask and I grinned up at her.

"Rice Krispy treats!"

"Awesome!" She shrieked just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tara said loudly. I laughed as she bounded to the door, after hoping off the counter.

"Hey Liv!" I heard her shriek.

"Tara! Thank god your okay!" Liv said. I froze at her words, Dammit Liv, I was trying to keep her in a good mood!

"Yeah, only because of Kyle though. I'm glad we're having this night!" Tara said, skimming over the awkward part of the conversation. But I knew it would come up later, most likely tomorrow.

"Alright, I get it. Well let's get this party started!" the girls giggled and it reminded me so much of when we were kids.

"They entered the kitchen, as I was cooking. I looked over at Liv and she was wearing her pajamas and had a sleeping bag with her.

"I should probably change." Tara said and went for the bag she kept here, which was in my room.

"Okay." Liv said and then she came to stand next to me while Tara went to change.

"How is she?" Liv asked concerned.

"Better, much better, but she's not ready to talk yet. I have a feeling she'll bring it up tomorrow though. For tonight let's not focus on that."

"I know, it's just…when Miranda told me I freaked out, I had to know she was okay. I couldn't' risk her…leaving again," Liv whispered. The thought made every muscle in my body freeze. I had never thought of Tara leaving again, never. Would she? Because of the fear landscape? Surely she wouldn't she was stronger than that.

"She won't run." I said simply.

"Who won't run?" Tara asked as she came back in, with a pair of Scooby Doo pajama pants and a tight black tank top on. I smirked at her pajamas.

"No one," Liv immediately said.

"I'm not stupid guys. I know you were talking about me, I just wanted to see if you would tell me or not. I won't run. I'm better than that," she said, her face serious and her muscles tense.

"See Liv, even she said it. Now let's not think about that right now. Let's just focus on having fun," I said as I put the pan of the treats in the oven. I set the timer and turned back to the girls, who were grinning deviously.

"What's going on?" I asked while looking from Tara to Liv, each smirking.

"Go!" Tara yelled and suddenly my face was splattered with something soft white and very sweet. Whipped cream.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Run!" Liv shrieked as I wiped my face with the sweet goodness and licked it off. Then I reached into my fridge and pulled out the spray cheese. Whipped cream was one thing, but I knew for a fact that the girls hated this stuff. I could hear them shrieking to find a hiding place.

I grabbed pillow from the couch and I was set. I set off for Liv first.

"You girls are so paying!" I said. I heard muffled giggles from the coat closet. I sneaked over and when I opened it I found Liv there. I sprayed her with the cheese and her giggles turned into a horrified cry.

"EWWW! KYLE!" she cried and I erupted into laughter.

"That's what you get for creaming me!" I laughed back.

Suddenly Liv was lunging for me but I dodged her attack and went in search of Tara, while running from Liv.

I entered my bedroom and suddenly I felt a weight on my back and I felt cream in my hair.

"Ha Ha!" I heard Tara say. Then suddenly Liv jumped on top of her on my back.

"Oomph!" I yelled as I felt the weight take its toll.

"Aw, look at poor Kyle, beat by his sisters." Liv taunted.

"Ooooh your hair is sooo soft Ky!" Tara said in a high pitched voice as her fingers twined through my hair. My eyes widened. I was faced down on the floor and I knew she could do what she wanted, what with both of them sitting on my arms and legs and torso.

"Don't you dare Tara!" I growled.

"You always were so prideful of your hair." She said and leaned down and nibbled my earlobe.

"Hey, keep it PG lovebirds. Do it already Tara!" Liv whined.

"Tara!" I warned and she laughed. I heard a whoosh and suddenly I felt both girls massaging whipped cream into my hair.

"ARGH!" I shouted and thrashed, trying to get them off me. And then I heard an alarm. Not just any alarm. The smoke alarm.

"The treats!" Liv cried. Both girls suddenly scampered off me. I groaned and went to turn off the alarm. When that was done I found the girls staring at a tray filled with burnt rice Krispy treats.

"They're ruined!" Tara pouted and threw the tray into the sink.

"How about ice cream?" I suggested to the disappointed girls.

"Yeah!" they shouted in unison and suddenly laughter followed as I went to get the bowls.

"What?" I asked.

"Y-Your hair!" Liv giggled out. I scowled at both of my sisters.

"Shut up!" I snapped and they laughed harder.

"Oh Ky, we finally get back at tormenting you!" Tara exclaimed.

"Remember that time he put a snake in our room!" Liv said and Tara's eyes widened in remembrance. I smirked at the memory, there were sure a lot of screams back then.

"Don't forget about the time he put hair dye in my shampoo!" Tara said.

"Your hair was pink for a month!" Liv laughed.

"As I recall, both of you were easy to prank." I said as I put the bowls on the counter. Tara went to the freezer and pulled out a box of chocolate Ben & Jerry's. Liv scooped out the ice cream into the bowls and I handed out the spoons. We had done this so many times when we were little it came naturally to us.

"But this time the tables have turned." Tara announced and my eyes narrowed at her.

"Really? I'd like to see you girls try and prank me." I challenged.

"Challenge accepted." Liv replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Game on brother dearest. Game on." Tara smirked. I scowled at the name.

"I'm also your boyfriend." I reminded.

"When it comes to pranks, you are my brother, not my boyfriend. Because I would never do that to him!" She said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck girls. You are going to need it."

I never realized how much I would regret those words later on.

**The Next Morning:**

I woke up rumpled and tired. I was on the floor and the girls were sleeping soundly. Tara and Liv were curled up together in the sleeping bag, like they were when they were younger. They shared a room when they grew out of the nursery and every time one of them had nightmares they'd crawl into bed with the other.

I smiled down at my girls and remembered how much fun we had the night before. We had watched a couple James Bond movies, talked, played a few games and then tried to stay up as long as possible. I still can't remember who knocked out first.

I yawned and stood up to go to the bathroom. When I turned on the light in the bathroom I stared at my reflection for so long I wasn't sure if what I saw was real or not.

My hair was layered in whipped cream. My face was done with makeup and things written all over it. Things like 'Liv was here' and all that. Suddenly I saw a Band-Aid on my neck. I peeled it off and found that my skin was tender. And there was a tattoo. And that took the cake.


	33. How Does Payback Backfire? Oh, Like That

**Oh My God! YMTN hit 300 freaking reviews! This is...SHOCKING! Like seriously guys thank you soooooo soooo sooo much! I lvoe this support! Thanks so much! So i asked what POV to do and well i got different responses but all of you wanted to know what the tattoo was. I hope you guys love this because i sure do, i absolutely love the tattoo! So in this chapter i divided it between Liv and Blake since we haven't heard from either of them in a whole. So here it is! Reviews are amazing! Thanks again! If you want another set of different POVs let me know! Love you guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter33: How Does Payback Backfire? Oh Like That.**

**Liv's POV**

I'm not sure if it's just Tara and me, who know exactly when we should run from our big brother, or if it's an instinct every sister to a brother has. I have a feeling it's the latter considering when you wake up to hear a roar of anger and something breaking, and the night before you did something you shouldn't have you know it's time to run.

"AHHHHHHH!" Was the first thing we awoke to. Tara snapped up immediately and I stared up at her wide eyed.

"I told you we should've left right after we tattooed him!" I hissed as I sat up quickly. We both grabbed our stuff.

"I know! I was just so tired." She whisper/hissed.

"Now what?!" I whispered as we tip toed to the door.

"Tara! Liv!" We heard Kyle shout and soon his stomps started out of the bathroom.

"Run!" Tara cried and we flew out the door.

People stared as we ran down the hall, trying to escape a shirtless Kyle who looked like a mess. It must have looked so weird. The leaders of Dauntless' kids were running around like children, dressed in their pajamas and looking like a mess.

"There is no way we are outrunning him!" I shouted over to Tara who's eyes met mine quickly and they held urgency and laughter. We both giggled and picked up our pace.

"Follow me!" She called and suddenly we were running for the Fear landscape room. Why the hell were we going there?

"Tara?!" I shouted as I saw Kyle gaining on us. He looked like a pissed off Bull. Tara smirked over at me and glance over her shoulder at Kyle. When we were close to the door Tara pulled one of her shirts from her bag and stepped to the side with me and held it out in front of the door, Kyle being the guy that he is kept coming.

Tara opened the door and suddenly he went straight inside instead of catching us.

"Ole!" Tara cried and I laughed. But that wasn't the only laughter we heard.

"Oh my god you didn't!" I said looking up at her with wide eyes and she laughed and nodded. We peered inside the room to fine Kyle standing in front of a bunch of initiates with Zane looking as if he's seen a ghost.

"Well that makes it official doesn't it?!" Some initiate called out.

"Dude you owe me twenty bucks! I told you he walks around like her puppy!" Another shouted and we giggled some more. Tara then turned to me and quickly fixed my hair as I did the same to her. We looked down at our clothes and we shrugged, we probably wouldn't laughed at because of Kyle.

We both stepped inside and Kyle turned to glare at both of us. His gaze lingering on Tara longer with a vengeance she wiggled her fingers at him and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the base of his neck where the tattoo lay. I smiled at that.

We had decided to do a tattoo since dad had like ten of them and Kyle had none. I had worked in the tattoo parlor before I had chosen my job in the control room, it was fun and I missed it. Tattooing Kyle was probably the best prank ever done.

"Oh baby, if you wanted a dog collar you could've just asked." Tara said with a pout and everyone laughed. Tara had come up with the idea for tattooing Kyle's neck with a dog collar and I had added the tiniest detail. At the base of his neck was the dog tag, which read in elegant script: "**Tara's Bitch", **that was my idea.

"You are so dead. I'm thinking about spanking you when we get back to my apartment." Kyle growled low in his throat.

"Oooohhhh!" the initiates echoed. Zane's eyes met mine and they danced with amusement. Suddenly I looked around the room and couldn't find Miranda. That worried me a little, was she okay?

"Hon, that's no way to talk to your owner. AS I recall, you are my…what was it, oh yes bitch." Tara said with a tap of her index finger on her chin. Kyle smirked cruelly down at her.

"By the way hon you might want to clean up. You're a mess." She laughed and started to pull away and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he leaned down and whispered something in her ear so low we couldn't hear him. Her face flushed and she looked up at him as a wide grin spread over his face.

"You wouldn't...," she whispered.

'Try me…" He said simply and then looked at the initiates.

"Get back to your damn lesson!" He shouted and they all scattered.

I walked over to Zane to ask where Miranda was. As if sensing my approach he turned towards me and walked towards me. When we reached one another both of us turned to my brother and sister who were wrestling. Tara was trying to pull free from Kyle's grasp but he was holding her tightly by the wrist as she tried to punch and kick at him. He just stood there and looked amused.

"Man they really haven't changed." Zane laughed and I nodded with a grin.

"They really haven't, except now Kyle's HER puppy." I replied and Zane nodded.

"Where's Miranda?" I asked and Zane's face fell.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you and Tara about." He said and I nodded, my face going serious. We both turned to see Tara and Kyle and Tara now on the floor, rolling around trying to get the upper hand.

"Hey guys…" I called.

"Not now Liv!" Tara snapped.

"It's important." I called again.

"Did you not hear her?!" Kyle growled as Tara rolled them over and landed on top. She pinned him to the ground and he in turn glared over at me.

"Now look what you made me do! I lost concentration because of you." He snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"There's something wrong with Miranda." I stated and Tara was off of Kyle faster then a racehorse.

"What's going on? Is she here? Where is she? Tell me she's okay!" Tara spewed out and Zane sighed.

"She's back at home. She just wasn't feeling well. We're going to the doctor's in Erudite tomorrow. I was just hoping maybe you girls could keep her company tonight. Kyle, Blake, and I have something to…do." He said quickly and I raised an eyebrow. Tara crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Kyle with narrowed eyes. Kyle glared over at Zane and then face palmed.

"You my man are absolutely hopeless. I mean seriously your living with a chick and now all your lies are useless?" He groaned and Tara walked over to Kyle and yanked him to her height by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He yelped and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and now you're your girlfriend's bitch and you're even stupider then he is. You just told us he was lying." Tara said to him and his eyes widened.

"Dammit!" He cursed and I laughed.

"Well since we haven't seen Miranda and are worried about her we'll go and see her." I said and Tara's head shot up to meet my eyes and I conveyed with my eyes the message I wanted her to see. She stood there for a few seconds and then finally nodded in understanding.

"Wait?! You will?" Zane asked shocked and Tara smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Seriously, why wouldn't we?" She asked.

"Maybe because you are always the suspicious one, who always suspects something." Kyle piped in and she shot him a look.

"Whatever. We'll go and see her today. She could probably use a girl day." I said and then I walked over to Tara, who let go of Kyle's ear. He rubbed his ear and cursed softly. She rolled her eyes and then leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, which in return he gripped her hips and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Remember what we talked about Tara." He said and Tara smirked and nodded. She started to pull away but he quickly pulled her back and kissed her nose.

"I love you." He whispered with a goofy grin and she threw her head back and laughed.

"Even after Liv and I tattooed you, basically branding you as MINE, and calling you a bitch, you still love me?" She asked, I could see the nervousness in her stance. She had truly been worried when I added the dog tag, but I knew Kyle wouldn't mind at all. If anything it would help him from getting mauled by all those girls who liked to think that he was still single.

"Of course u still love you. You know we should probably get my name tattooed somewhere on you, it would make things a whole lot more convenient." He smirked down at her and Tara's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, in your dreams." She said and pulled away. We linked arms and started for the door when she stopped short.

"And Kyle?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?' He asked as he ran a hand through his still spikey, stiff hair.

"I always love you." She said and we left.

"Whipped." I coughed and she smiled over at me.

"You know Liv, I am whipped, and I have no problem with that." She said and together we made our way to Zane's apartment.

We both knew we weren't just going there for Miranda, though that was our primary reason, but also because it was where Zane lived. Why stop at just pranking Kyle? Besides we both knew that the guys were planning on pranking one of us. Better yet, why not involve Miranda in on it.

But then I suddenly remembered something. Zane had said him, Kyle, and Blake…since when did Blake hang out with them? Oh hell no, they weren't turning my own boyfriend against me!

"Hey Tara?" I asked as we walked briskly to Zane and Miranda's apartment.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning her head to look at me.

"I think we should go and talk with Blake."

"Just what I was thinking. WE don't need anymore boyfriend's against us." She said and then our eyes met and we let our arms go and then we ran.

**Blake's POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work Zane?" I asked into my phone and I heard him chuckle. I was

"I know for a fact it will. I'm so glad Kyle texted us before he yelled at the girls this morning. Man this is going to be epic!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you think of the fact that they might just get Miranda to help them out?" I asked and I heard someone yank the phone.

"Hey, the girls are on their way, I just saw them change directions. You ready man?" Kyle asked and I smirked.

"Hell yeah! I haven't done any prank wars for years now.

"Well don't screw this up. These girls never stood a chance. They are so going to pay." He chuckled darkly and I laughed.

"Says "Tara's Bitch"," I replied and I heard him groan.

"Please tell me there aren't photos of my new body art going around."

"Dude it's viral! I've already received it like three times!"

"Whatever, just stay focused. They won't be easy to take down."

"Believe me I know. They're Tara and Liv, of course they won't be easy." I muttered.

"Figuratively and Literally, at least Tara is." I heard him muter.

"Dude!"

"What?!

"We are so not discussing if we are screwing them or not!" I snapped into the phone.

"Shut up man! Like I want to know if you're screwing my sister." He hissed.

"And like I want to know if you're screwing your other sister."

"How many times do I have to say that Tara is NOT my sister?" He snapped.

"You know what, I'm not talking about this." I said with a note of finality.

"You're the one who had to-" I suddenly heard a knock at my door and I glared at it.

"They're here." I whispered.

"Put us on speaker then, I'll do the same so Zane and I can both hear. I so want to listen to this!" He said and I nodded with a smile. There was pounding on my door and I quickly put my phone on speaker and set it on the counter. I rushed to the door, my water gun filled with tomato juice loaded and ready. This was going to leave a huge stain.

I swung the door open and prepared to fire when I saw Miranda standing there looking shocked with wide eyes. Her hand was pressed against her belly and her mouth opened and she moaned in pain. My eyes were wide as saucers as I stared at her.

"Blake! Help me!" She moaned and then she almost collapsed to the floor when I grabbed her and pulled her into my apartment, as I dropped my gun. I grabbed my phone when we passed the counter and spoke furiously into it.

"Zane! There's something with your girlfriend!" I shouted and I heard shouts coming form the phone.

"Blake!" Miranda gasped as I carried bridal style to my room. She gasped in pain and I started freaking out.

"Oh my god what should I do! Zane you're girlfriend is DYING!" I yelled.

"I'm on my way! Hold on tight. Baby, I'm on my way there if you can hear this!"

"Zane." She gasped and her eyes glazed over as tears started forming in her eyes and they slowly glazed over her.

"Oh crap! Miranda, come on stay with me girl." I pleaded and suddenly I heard a crash and form the entrance to my apartment.

"Blake!" I heard Zane shout.

"We're in here man!" I called as I rubbed Miranda's belly. Every few seconds she'd gasp in pain and suddenly Zane burst into the room. When he saw Miranda his eyes darted over and he rushed forward. He pushed me off the bed and took my spot. I crashed to the floor and my body protested in pain as I tried to get up.

"Dude!" I yelled.

"Oh god baby, is everything okay?!" Zane blabbered like an idiot.

"No. No it's not." She murmured. She eyes him carefully and my eyes narrowed. She wasn't contracting with pain anymore…why?

"What's going on baby? Tell me?" He begged. She the smirked evilly at him, and right then we heard another crash from the entrance to my apartment.

"Tara! Liv!" Kyle shouted and we herd muffled cruses, yells and my eyes widened at Miranda who then pulled out a small water gun and then sprayed Zane in the eyes with tomato juice

"Sorry babe, but I had to. I'm a girl after all." She said and Zane just wiped his eyes and stared shocked at her.

I wanted to lunge and grab the gun but I knew I couldn't not in her condition. And sadly she knew it too. She grinned at me and I scowled and before she could aim at me I ran out of the room. Outside I was met by the sight of Tara and Liv soaking Kyle in tomato juice.

"Oh my god!" I said as I stared at them. Tara had Kyle pinned to the floor and Liv was dousing him. He looked worse then the picture.

He not only had sharpie all over his face. He was shirtless, his hair was sticky and spikey with shaving cream and he also was sporting his new tattoo.

"Oh hey honey!" Liv cried and when I looked over at my gorgeous girlfriend who was still clad in her cute pajamas I got distracted. I just wanted to walk over there and kiss the hell out of her, sadly that caused me to become distracted and she aimed but just when she was about to fire nothing came out of her gun. I smirked over at her.

"Would you look at that. You're all out of ammo. And Tara has none." I said and Liv pouted down at the gun and I just wanted to bite that cute pout. I made my way over there with full intention but as soon as we were inches apart her hand shot out above and then caught something. I was too distracted as I leaned in to kiss her, my eyes closed and just as I was about to meet her plus lips tomato juice was squirted all over my mouth. I coughed and my eyes flashed open.

I stared wide eyed and Liv smirked at me. Then she leaned in and licked my lips.

"Mm, taste better on your lips honey." She smiled and I glared at her. I turned to find Miranda and Zane behind me. Tara was still on top of Kyle on the floor and all of us guys looked at one another.

"That's right, we girls don't play." Tara smirked and the other two girls nodded. Us guys just groaned. Our payback may have backfired but there was no way in hell we were giving up now. There was determination in our eyes now. So those girls better be prepared, because three teenage guys and pranks…never ended well.

**A/N: I don't know about you guys but i had an awesome time writing this...power to the women! Whoo Whoo! Hopefully the guys will make a come come back though. I was thinking of involving Tris and Four in this...what do you guys think?**


	34. Please Read!

**Hey guys! So if you're seeing this then this is well an explanation to why i wont really be able to post that often in the coming weeks. First off, i have school and well, you know how that goes.**

**Second i had a run in with a wonderful forum called Critics United! (Sarcasm to the max!) If any of you are a part of them i'm so sorry that i have to base accusations off of the two people from said forum i encountered. Let's just say they aren't the nicest of people and think me a dramatic and annoying kid. Now, i have been told more then once by many people that i can't be fifteen, that i must be older! This was just a horrible experience and for now i just need to step back from fanfic.**

**Basically i tried to post a story and well they told me to take it down. The first person was rude, I blocked them and they came back as a guest...like really? I contacted the forum's administrator...total...well i'm not going to say that so either way i just decided to do some research on them**

**They go around and tell basically any author who they think's story doesn't belong on fan fiction. Like cyber-bullying, again for those of you apart of this forum im sorry to tarnish your name but this just wasn't the best run in, to put it lightly. Continuing on, in their forum they basically sometimes joke about the responses they got out of the authors that responded negatively...the administrator posted our WHOLE CONVERSATION! WHAT THE HELL?! **

**I'm right now in a state of anger and sadness, yes i am emotional but that was just uncalled for. Who does that?! **

**Well, like i said i need a break. I will continue to post but slowly and on different stories. **

**The next story i plan on updating is Winged Demons but i need ideas so if any of you have any please let me.**

**Also You and Me Together Never lovers Sunnia 69, is hosting Divergent awards and the story has been nominated! Please please please vote for it! Thanks guys! Love you all! **

**By the way i'm starting to post on Watt Pad, screen name is the same, but i'm still getting used to it!**

**Thanks so much for reading this lovies!~ ZisisGirl23**


End file.
